Dark secret
by Redflake
Summary: Milori has a dark plan to control the whole island. And he has perfect ally. Everyone is in a great danger. Especially his wife Clarion who loves him blindly and those who aren't afraid of him. In danger is also Redleaf but not because he did something wrong, it was long lost Snowflake who put him into the danger while she was trying to help. Everyone might die... the danger's real
1. Intro

**Hi everyone.**

**This story was written in 2015 and published here with the title Big secret. But... it was 2015. I was 14 years old and my English level was disaster 'cause I am not from a country where people speak English and I was not a good student in that time and also it is almost impossible to be great in English in that age if you aren't from Eglish speaking country... Anyway, I am 17 now and I have bett er English level. I found this story and was petrified. Such a shame! So many errors! So I rewrote it. And made a new story link, because it was easier than repplace all of these chapters. Not everything is changed but most of it. And maybe... maybe... maybeeeeeee I will finish the story this time. That's the reason why I will now publish the last chapter with a short description of what I was plannig to do with my story immediately, because I am not sure if I will finish it. But if I will not get it up, I will delete it soon and post chapters instead. **

**I hope you will enjoy your reading! And let here your review, I love them! **

* * *

**This story is about dark plan of Milori. He wants to be the only ruler of all the land. And he has one perfect ally. Everyone is in a great danger. Especially his wife and those who aren't afraid of him. There is some Milarion... but the couple is Redleaf and his beloved (and lost) Snowflake. But as you see - lost - so not that much romance.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is not the same text that has been here for 5 years... I looked at it and I was petrified how horrible it was. I really was not able to write in English when I was 12. But I didn't want to delete all story. So I just took those senteces and write them better. I am still not from an English speaking country but I learned a lot. But still: please be tolerant. Czech version is under the english one.**

* * *

**English**

* * *

Milori went through the forest. The road was in poor condition and neglected. He walked about half an hour when he reached the rock. He looked around nervously. Nobody was there.

"Totally alone," winter lord smiled.

He turned to the rock and touched the ice. The secret door opened. Milori walked into the cave and the door closed immediately. The King was in complete darkness. But not for long. Soon the torches on the walls began to burn. And he took one of them to shine on his way through a long corridor that in the end began to expand. At the very end of the tunnel was a large empty room full of light. Milori put the torch down. - The room wasn't quite empty at all, the big old clock stood there.

The clock just began to strike.

Milori's eyes changed colors. One got red and the second green.

Green light filled the room. And when it disappeared, an elf was standing there. He was as tall as Milori, his hair was brown and he was wearing black trousers and shirt and a red cloak. A green amulet hung on his neck. And on his finger shone a ring with the same stone.

Elf smiled at Milori.

"I'm here, my lord," bowed Milori.

"We need to increase the pace," announced the elf.

"Yes, my lord - I'm working on it. It's not easy: fairies don´t believe me."

"Well I believe you in this. Just hear me: If anyone would do problems - get rid of him!" ordered elf "Most problems might be with Clarion, Hyacint, Sunflower and Redleaf. Do you know that? You have to destroy them."

"My lord, I can not. Clarion is my wife!" Milori protested.

"I know. But you can do it. You did remove Snowflake, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I was drunk."

"Than get drunk again. You destroyed Snowflake in one day. She was strong opponent **-** and you win. If there will be some troubles you have to deal it!" elf shouted.

"Yes, my lord."

There was silent moment.

"May I go now, my lord? They could start to looking for me. Don't worry, I will start working on everything immediately."

"Okay, you're free to go. Go and be careful. Do not forget time is running out." elf said and disappeared.

Milori's eyes turned to brown again. He picked up his torch and left the room. Soon he was out of the cave. He quickly went to the library and from there to the border. Headed for the Pixie dust Tree.

The guards at the main entrance let him go in.

He went to his wife's room. Opened the door of her room and entered.

Clarion sat on her bed reading. She closed the book when Milori came up to her."Hello, my love." Clarion greeted him.

"Hi, honey."

"How were you in the library? Anything new?" she asked.

"As always - nothing new."

She kissed him immediately with a cute smile on her face. And that's how heir started kissing... It was she who pulled back looking for some clock.

"It's late. I have to go I have a meeting with doctor fairies. See you, my love."

"Bye."

Clarion went to hospital.

Milori entered the large balcony and smiled. "All of this will be mine - just mine! My lord will be glad when it is finally ours," he laughed, looking at the great empire ruled by his wife.

* * *

**Česky**

* * *

Milori šel lesem. Cesta byla ve špatném stavu a zanedbaná. Vykračoval si tak asi půl hodiny, když se dostal ke skále. Nervózně se rozhlédl okolo. Nikdo tam nebyl.

"Úplně sám," usmál se.

Otočil se ke skále a dotkl se ledu. Tajné dveře se otevřely. Milori vešel do jeskyně a dveře se hned na to zavřely. Král se ocitl v úplné tmě. Ale ne nadlouho. Záhy začaly pochodně na zdech plát. A on si jednu z nich vzal, aby mu svítila na cestě dlouhou chodbou, která se nakonec začala rozšiřovat. Na samém konci tunelu byl velký prázdný pokoj plný světla. Milori odložil pochodeň. - Místnost nebyla vlastně úplně prázdná, stály v ní veliké staré hodiny.

Hodiny začaly odbíjet celou hodinu.

Miloriho oči změnily barvu. Jedno oko zčervanalo a druhé zezelenalo.

Mísnost naplnilo zelené světlo. A když zmizelo, stál tam elf. Byl stejně vysoký jako Milori, jeho vlasy byly hnědé a na sobě měl černé kalhoty i košili a rudý plášť. Na krku mu visel zelený amulet. Na prstu se pak leskl prsten ze stejného kamene.

Elf se usmál na pána zim.

"Jsem tu, můj pane," uklonil se Milori.

"Musíme zvýšit tempo." oznámil elf.

"Ano, můj pane - pracuji na tom. Není to snadné, víly mi nevěří" řekl omluvně Milori.

"Tohle ti i věřím. Poslocuhej mě: pokud yb někdo dělal problémy - zbav se ho!" přikázal elf "Nejvíce problému by mohlo být s Clarion, Hyacintem, Slunečnicí a Redleafem. Uvědomuješ si to? Musíš je zničit."

"Pane, já nemůžu. Clarion je moje žena!" protestoval Milori.

"Ano, já vím. Ale můžeš to udělat. Odstranil jsi Snowflake, nebo ne?"

"Ano, ale byl jsem opilý."

"Tak se opij znovu. Zničil jsi Snowflake za jeden den. Ona byla silný oponent - a ty's vyhrál. S ostatními problémy se budeš muset vypořádat!" vykřikl elf.

"Ano, můj pane."

Na chvíli nastalo ticho.

"Mohl bych odejít, můj pane? Mohli by mě začít hledat. Nebojte, na všem ihned začnu pracovat."

"Dobře. můžeš jít. Jdi a buď opatrný. Nezapomeň, čas se rychle běží." řekl elf a zmizel.

Miloriho oči opět zhnědly. Sebral pochodeň a odešel z místnosti. Za chvilku byl venku z jeskyně. Rychle se vydal ke knihovně a odtamtud k hranici. Zamířil ke Stromu obrození.

Stráže u hlavního vchodu ho nechaly jít.

Šel do pokoje své manželky. Otevřel dveře jejího pokoje a vstoupil.

Clarion seděla na posteli a četla. Svou knihu zavřela, když Milori přišel až k ní.

"Ahoj, lásko," pozdravila ho.

"Ahoj, miláčku."

"Jak bylo v knihovně? Něco nového?" zeptala se.

"Jako vždy - nic nového."

Clara ho políbila s roztomilým úsměvem v tváři. A takhle se začali líbat... Byla to ona, kde se odtáhl a hledal hodiny.

"Je pozdě musím jít - mám schůzku se zdravotními vílami. Zatím, má lásko."

"Pá."

Clarion šla do nemocnice.

Milori vstoupil na velký balkon a usmál se. "To všechno bude moje - jen moje! Můj můj pán bude rád, až to konečně bude naše," smál se při pohledu na ohromnou říši, které vládla jeho žena.


	3. Chapter 2

**English**

* * *

Redleaf was standing near the border between Autumn Forest and Winterwood. He watched snowflakes slowly falling down from grey sky. A cold wind blew from Winter part of Neverland and brought a few snowflakes each time.

Swarthy minister sadly smiled. Snow reminded him an old friend. He was mentally very strong man, only few things could sent him sad or apathetic. Bygon feelings were one of them.

"I miss you badly. Wherever you are - you'll always be my only," he sighed.

And then spread his wings and flew away.

* * *

Clarion was with Milori in her room. They were enjoying a beautiful moment - very intime and romantic minutes in her bed; cuddling, stroking, kissing - and extremly sweet talks. But she pulled away suddenly.

"What's the matter, honey?" he asked annoyed.

"I just remembered our... you know who."

"Of course I know - but I swear I do not know who she is now nor where she is." said Milori with a feigned interest.

"Do you think he'll come back to us one day?" she asked.

"Maybe," he paused. "Maybe one day. But I really think she won't, sorry."

Clarion almost started cry and there was a knock at the door. The queen stood up and went to open the door. It was just a maid.

"Queen Clarion, my lady, there is the fairy Mary waiting," the small employee said.

Clarion nodded and went with that fairy.

Milori looked after her like a loyal sweetheart but as soon as the door closed, he laughed maliciously: "Shee will never have the courage to come back here." Then he got up and left his wife's chamber.

"It is high time to start. I have to find some maps and plans and lists and everything - for my lord," he said seriously, walking down the long corridor to the staircase. He reached the palace library. The room was full of writings and books from floor to ceiling. Milori was looking for something what could help him. He took a lot of books. One of them was called Secret Magic.

Milori laughed badly and opened it. He found a page where the special, unusual and personal spells of all past queens and kings were written. With a terrible grin he tore the page from the book. He folded it into a small size and hid it in his pocket. Then he picked up the remaining selected books and left. He locked up with them in one salon.

One of his eyes got red and the other turned green.

He took a page from a book. It started flying in the air, he cursed it like that. Then he put his hand under it, and suddenly the flames swallowed the list. Soon his eyes turned brown, and he looked as if nothing had happened.

"This list will please my lord - now I have to get a list of spells controlled by the ministers.

* * *

**Česky**

* * *

Redleaf stál u hranice mezi Podzimním hájem a Zimolesem. Díval se, jak se sněhové vločky pomalu snáší dolů z šedé oblohy. Chladný vátr vál ze severní části Nezemě a přinášel s sebou sněhové vločky pokaždé, když zavál.

Redleaf se smutně usmál. Sníh mu připomněl dávnou přítelkyni.

Byl po psychycké stránce velmi silný muž, jen málo věcí ho dokázalo uvést ve smutek nebo apatii. Dávné city byly jednou z nich.

Staré přátelství byl jedním z nich.

"Chybíš mi tak moc. Ať jsi kdekoliv, vždy budeš má jediná," povzdechl si.

A pak roztáhl křídla a odletěl.

* * *

Clarion byla s Milorym v jejím pokoji. Užívali si velmi hezkou chvíli - velmi intimní a romantické minuty v její posteli; mazlení, hlazení, líbání - a extrémně sladké řeči. Ona se pak najednou ale odtáhla.

"Co je, miláčku? zeptal se otráveně.

"Jen jsem si vzpomněla, na naše... víš koho na koho."

"No jistě. - Ale přísahám, že já nevím, kdo to je, ani kde je." řekl Milori s předstíraným zájmem.

"Myslíš, že se k nám jednoho dne vrátí?" zeptala se.

"Možná," odmlčel se "Možná jednoho dne. Ale spíš myslím, že ne, promiň."

Clarion se málem rozplakala a zrovna se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. Královna vstala a šla otevřít dveře. Byla to jen služka.

"Královno Clarion, má paní, je tu víla Míla," oznámila drobná zaměstnankyně.

Clarion přikývl a odešela s tou vílou.

Milori se za ní díval jako oddaný miláček, ale jakmile se dveře zevřely, zlomyslně se zasmál: "Nikdy nebude mít odvahu vrátit se sem." Pak vstal a opustil manželčiny komnaty.

"Je nejvyšší čas začít. Musím najít nějaké mapy a plány a seznamy a všechno - pro mého pána," řekl vážně a vydal se dlouhou chodbou ke schodišti. Dostal se až do palácové knihovny. Místnost byla plná spisů a knih od podlahy po strop. Hledal tam něco, co by mu pomohlo. Bral si spoustu knih. Jedna z nich se jmenovala Tajná kouzla.

Milori se zle zasmál a otevřel ji. Našel stránku, na které byla sepsána speciální, neobvyklá a osobní kouzla všech minulých královen a králů. S děsivým šklebem stránku z knihy vytrhl. Složil ji do malého rozměru a ukryl ve své kapse. Pak sebral zbylé vybrané knihy a odešel. Zamknul se s nimi v jednom salonu.

Jedno jeho oko zčervanalo a druhé změnilo barvu na zelenou.

Vzal stránku z knihy. Ta poletovala ve vzduchu, tak ji zaklel. Potom pod ni dal svou ruku a najednou plameny listinu pohltily. Hned záhy se jeho oči změnily zpátky na hnědé a on se tvářil jakoby se nic nestalo.

"Tenhle seznam mého pána potěší - teď musím ještě obstarat seznam kouzel, které ovládají ministři."


	4. Chapter 3

**This is little bit longer and I made some changes while correnting - because it was only in English and I didn't find out what I wwas about to say in 2015. Yeah, even me don't understand what I was doing five years ago :D It's supposed to be better now. Please, enjoy!**

* * *

**English  
**

* * *

Snowflake stood on the road leading out of the palace. She looked dreamily at everything around. The border appeared in front of her, she recovered and waved at someone on the other side. - And suddenly all of it felt into fogg. Then she was not outside anymore, but stood in a large room in the Winter Palace.

She was slapped immediately.

"Bitch!" a male voice shouted. The man who screamed dropped her to the ground. "You're a whore! Disqusting whore! You will regret! You will regret so much!"

"But ..." Snowflake tried to defend herself and stand up, "Yesterday ..."

"Yesterday? What, what was yesterday?"

"You didn't mind." she said scared.

Immediately she got another blow, the man shouted at her and grabbed her by the throat. Snowflake tried in vain to speak and defend herself, she could not speak, hardly even breathe. The man pushed her against the wall and hit her again.

"You'll regret the way you did!"

He dropped her to the ground again and she stayed on her this time, unable to get to her feet. Everything hurt.

"Dad - please, enough."

"You aren't my daughetr. I am gonna to destroy you!"

She put herself up on her knees and started cry. He knelt beside her and began brutally hitting her belly.

"Stop, please!" she sobbed. Snowflake cried of pain and fear.

"No!" The man gave her another slap.

"No, at least think of small ..."

"Small? How small? She should have thought about it sooner! "He began strangling her again.

Snowflake screamed and tried again to rip the attacker. It didn't work. He was heavy and strong and oan appalled, weak and injured. The man now grabbed her head and pounded her on the ground.

"Help!" Snowflake cried as loud as she could.

"No one will help you!"

"Help!"

"No one can hear you," he shouted, beating her again and again and again, struck her stomach; blood pouring from her wounds, mouth, nose, bruises on her white skin. The man took her head and slammed her hard against the corner of the wall. He cut her forehead.

"I'm sorry!" She tried to get a few last words out of her body.

"Don't even try this, you whore!" gave her another slap.

The poor woman seemed not to stand up again. Torn and bloody, she laid on the floor. She couldn't even move. She was on the edge of unconsciousness, but she could still see the evil man reaching for something. It was syringe filled by a green potion.

"No, please, please," Snowflake sobbed last time. But it wasn't worth it.

The man knelt on her, and regretted the needle in her stomach. He stabbed right into her uterus. The whole dose disappeared in her bowels. Agresor laughed, got off her, and threw away the shot. He left the room and locked the door.

Snowflake woke up. She leaped to her feet in dismay. She looked around, but she was alone. She dropped to her knees and began to cry.

The cold air embraced her. She was in the meadow in the middle of nowhere. The sky was strewn with stars and the moon was shining, it was beautiful, but she didn't notice it. She just cried and wailed.

"I am so sorry. I didn't want it to happen, "new tears flicked in her eyes." You hurt no one, my little love. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I should have died there, it would have been better. I miss you, I love you. You deserved, little one, to look at the world. It's all my fault. "

She rolled to the ground, her bed was made of straw. She had nothing to cover, and her clothes were only dirty shreds.

She whimpered. Ran through her white hair, which now ended under her back, and pulled out an old sheet. In the dark she couldn't tell the color, but she imagined it in red. And that made her cry again.

"I miss you, my darling, my love, my everything. We could have had so much."

She fell asleep again after a long time and jerky temple did not last long. In a moment she was awake again. But this time she was not awakened by a nightmare, but by real noise. She looked around curiously. Snowflake was not afraid something or someone would hurt her; she didn't care about it anymore. She heard voices. They sounded far away, but they were quite clear in the silence of the night. Snowflake rose immediately. She slowly followed the noise, crossed the meadow and continued through the forest. Even the voices were moving, walking away from her. She went in the same journay as they did - until she reached the cave.

Snowflake hesitated to enter. But what could she lose? She swallowed and walked in. The torchlight dazzled her just beyond the entrance. The cave was expanding backwards, and there was somethinh like a room at the end. Snowflake hid behind the boulders and peered inside. She was horrified when fond out to whom those voices belong.

One of them was Milori. She didn't recognize the second man right away, but in the end she did.

"Talbot?" she whispered.

The men had no idea of her. The ruler of winter bowed to the evil elf.

"You're very handy," said elf to Milori.

"Thank you, sir, I'm glad you were praised by that paper."

"We are one step closer to our goal. Yes. But remember we still have a lot of work to do. We must stop at nothing. We must not back away from anyone."

"I know that well, my lord. I hope I'll find an official list of the magic of our beloved ministers. Then we will know what we stand against. We'll find out how to defend," said Milori.

"The whole kingdom will be ours!"

Snowflake crouched behind the stone, "That's not good."

Talbot continued, "And best of all, Snowflake, who was powerful enough, is dead."

Snowflake snorted: "Of course."

"Well, Milori, I have to leave. Continue in our plan. Good luck!" the elf shouted and disappeared.

The king laughed and left. He walked past a boulder that hid a white-haired fairy without noticing her. But Snowflake was petrified when he passed around. Milori ran out of the cave and disappeared into the deep forest.

Snowflake ran after him, chasing him. She couldn't let him left when she knew what he was up to, but he was too fast and she was weak and slow. She lost him. In the end she had to return to her meadow. Snowflake really was not about to sleep.

"I must warn them!" she said, "But no one must know it's me."

* * *

**Česky  
**

* * *

Snowflake stála na cestě vedoucí z paláce. Zasněně se dívala na vše kolem. Hranice se objevila před ní. Vzpamatovala se a zamávala na kohosi na druhé straně. - A najednou se vše zamlžilo a pak už nebyla venku, ale stála ve velkém pokoji v Zimním paláci.

Záhy dostala facku.

"Děvko!" zakřičel mužský hlas. Muž, který křičel, ji shodil na zem. „Jsi děvka! Nechutná děvka! Budeš litovat! Budeš litovat!"

"Ale..." Snowflake se pokoušela bránit a vstát, "Včera..."

"Včera? Co, co bylo včera?"

"Nevadilo ti nic." řekla vystrašeně.

Okamžitě dostala další ránu, muž na ni zakřičel a popadl ji pod krkem. Snowflake se marně pokoušela mluvit a hájit se, nemohla mluvit, skoro ani dýchat. Muž ji přitlačil ke zdi a znovu ji uhodil.

"Budeš litovat toho jak ses zachovala!"

Shodil ji znovu na zem a ona na ní tentokrát zůstala, nedokázala se postavit na nohy. Vše ji bolelo.

"Tati - prosím, dost."

"Nejsi moje dcera! Zničím tě!"

Klekl si vedle ní a začal ji brutálně bít do břicha.

"Přestaň, prosím! Prosím!" vzlykala Snowflake. Plakala bolestí a strachem.

"Ne!" Muž jí dal další facku.

"Ne, alespoň mysli na malé..."

"Malé? Jaké malé? Na to sji měla myslet dřív!" začal ji zase škrtit.  
Snowflake vykřikla a znovu se pokoušela vytrhnout útočníkovi. Nešlo to. On byl těžký a silný a oan zděšená, slabá a zraněná. Muž teď popadl její hlavu a tloukl jí o zem.

„Pomozte!" křičela Snowflake tak hlasitě, jak jen dokázala.

"Nikdo ti nepomůže!"

"Pomoc!"

"Nikdo tě neslyší," křičel na ni a znovu ji bil a zas a zas. Zasahoval hlavně břicho. Krev už se jí lila z ran, z úst, z nosu, podlitiny se objevovaly na její bílé kůži.

Muž vzal její hlavu a silně jí udeřil o roh zdi. Rozsekl jí čelo.

Je mi to líto! "Zkusila ze sebe dostat několik posledních slov.

"Ani to nezkoušej, děvko!" dal jí další facku.

Zdálo se, že se ubohá žena už nezvedne. Uslzená a zkrvavená ležela na podlaze. Nemohla se ani pohnout. Byla na hranici bezvědomí, ale ještě viděla, jak ten zlý muž pro něco sahá. Byla na injekční stříkačka plná zeleného lektvaru

„Ne, prosím, prosím," vzlykala Snowflake z posledních sil. Ale nemělo to cenu.

Muž na ni klekl a bez lítosti jí zarazil jehlu do břicha. Bodl přímo do její dělohy. Celá dávka zmizela v jejích útrobách.

Muž se zasmál, slezl z ní a injekci zahodil. Odešel z pokoje a zamknul dveře.

Snowflake se probudila. Zděšeně se vymrštila na nohy. Rozhlíížela se kolem, ale byla sama. Klesla na kolena a začala plakat.

Chladný vzduch ji objal. Byla na louce uprostřed ničeho. Nebe bylo poseto hvězdami a měsíc zářil, bylo to krásné, ale ona to nevnímala. Jen plakala a naříkala.

„Je mi to tak líto. Nechtěl jsem, aby se to stalo," nové slzy jí hrkly do očí. "Nikomu jsi neublížila, moje malá lásko. Mrzí mě to. Moc mě to mrzí! Měla jsem tam radši umřít, bylo by to lepší. Chybíš mi, miluju tě. Zasloužilo sis, maličké, podívat se na svět. Všechno je to moje vinna."

Schoulela se na zem, lůžko měla udělané ze slámy. Ani se neměla čím přikrýt a z jejího oblečení zbývaly jen špinavé cáry.

Fňukala. Prohrábla si bílé vlasy, které teď končily pod zády a vytáhla z nich starý list. Ve tmě nemohla rozpoznat barvu, ale představila si ho červený. A to ji znovu rozplakalo.

"Chybíš mi, miláčku můj, má lásko, mé všechno. Tolik jsme toho mohli mít."

Znovu usnala až po dloouhé době a trhaný spánek nevydržel dlouho. Za chvilku byla znovu vzhůru. Tentokrát ji ale neprobudila neční můra, ale skutečný hluk. Zvědavě se rozhlédla. Nebála se, že jí něco nebo někdo ublíží, už si sebe vůbec nevážila, smrt by ji vysvobodila. Slyšela hlasy. Zněly daleko, ale v nočním tichu byly dost jasné. Snowflake okamžitě vstala. Pomalu kráčela za tím hlukem. Přešla celou louku a pokračovala lesem. I hlasy se hýbaly, šly pryč, šly dál od ní. Ona šla dále z animi - až došla k jeskyni.

Váhala jestli vstoupit. Ale co mohla ztratit? Polkla a vešla dovnitř. Hned za vchodem ji oslnilo světlo pochodní. Jeskyně se rozšiřovala směrem dozadu a na jejím konci byla jakási místnost. Snowflake se skryla za balvany a nakoukla dovnitř. Zděsila se, když zjistila, komu ty hlasy patří.

Jeden z nich byl Milori. Druhého muže nepoznala hned, ale nakoenc přice jen ano.

„Talbot?!" zašeptala.

Muži o ní neměli nejmenší tušení. Vládce zim se klaněl zlému elfovi.

"Jsi velmi šikovný." pochválil skřítek Miloriho.

"Děkuji vám, pane, jsem rád, že vás ten papír potěšil."

"Jsme o krok blíže k cíli. Ano. Ale nezapomeň, že stále máme mnoho práce. Nesmíme se zastavit před ničím. Nesmíme couvnout před nikým."

"To dobře vím, můj pane. Doufám, že najdu oficiální seznam s kouzly našich milovaných ministrů. Potom budeme vědět, proto čemu stojíme. Zjistíme, jak se bránit," řekl Milori.

"Celé království bude naše!" zasmál se Talbot.

Snowflake se přikrčila za kamenem, „To není dobré."

„Nebojte se, můj pane," pokračoval král, "Ministři se jistě nakoec sami vzdají a svou ženy přemůžu i bez kouzel, je slabá."

Talbot se usmál: „A nejlepší ze všeho je, že Snowflake, která byla dost mocná, je mrtvá."

Sníh si odfrkl „Jistěže."

„No, Milori, musím odejít. Pokračij v našem plánu. Hodně štěstí!" zvolal elf a zmizel.

Král se zasmál a dal se na odchod. Prošel okolo balvanu, za kterým se skrývala bělovlasá víla, aniž by si jí všiml. Ale Snowflake byla zkamenělá strachy, když okolo ní procházel. Milori vyběhl z jeskyně a zmizel v hlubokém lese.

Snowflake se rozběhla za ním, pronásledovala ho, nemohla ho nechat odejít, když věděla, o co mu jde, ale on byl přliš rychlý a ona slabá a pomalá. Ztratila ho. Nakonec se musela vrátit na scou mýtinu. Usnout už nedokázala.

"Musím je varovat!" řekla: „Ale nikdo se nesmí dozvědět, že jsem to já."


	5. Chapter 4

**I am almost done with re-writing this story. Hey, it was not bad at least - it was only written badly. It's totally new to me, I don't remember it and when I open it and see it it's nothing but a shock. And for example, this chapter was in that bad condition I didn't got it so I wrote it again, building it on those little pieces I understood from first version. So... Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**English**

* * *

The Queen was sitting on her sofa and her husband was there as well.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too - more than you know," he smiled back at her. Such a good actor he was... He kissed her with great passion. And he pulled his hand onto her butt.

When they stopped kissing, they were both breathless. But they enjoyed it ... Clarion smiled strangely and waved her wings.

"You want a baby?" she said suddenly.

Milori's eyes widened. He was very surprised. "Uh ..." he muttered.

"Aw, Milori, I know this has not been the best lately, but it will change. We've been married for fifteen years, we have a crisis. But we overcome it, our love can stand it all. "Look, I'm your wife now, so everything can be different than the last time. Our baby will be married. We may have a baby boy, but we won't mind if it is a girl. Everything will be good," she told him.

"Well, I really don't know." he shook his head.

"I know where you're going. Yes, I know that on the last time I didn't behave properly. I got rid of our little girl," she cried, "I took our daughter and took her to your country. I panicked. We didn't know what to do. It was gone, the border was closed I preferred the possible death of our baby, I didn't want to be a mother-to-child who would never be allowed to rule And she was missing now Maybe - maybe we have to take her as a past and move on go on."

Milori was almost moved. He hugged her and soothed, "It's all right - I understand." He stroked her cheek.

"So... Will we have a baby?"

"Let's do it."

"Thank you! It seems there's a great night waiting for us! But now I have a meeting. I have to go. - Honey, I love you," she smiled.

Milori nodded and Clarion left.

"You silly cow! A child?! I don't wanna have kids. Ugh - children? Never! And my lord wouldn't be happy if I had a baby."

* * *

Redleaf patrolled in his region. The fairies bowed to him, but he ignored them.

"Milori ... Milori is definitely hiding something." he repeated over and over again, for he had not missed the fact that the king was behaving oddly from day to day. But he certainly didn't want to ask. Milori proved an oppressive guy when he was angry. Redleaf knew he would only have peace if he was silent. He sighed. "Maybe I should go back," he said, turning toward the palace.

Suddenly he heard a scream. He turned to see the sound of a group of fairies fleeing from the badger. He had to do something! But what?

He came closer and shot the animal with a magic ball. It had an effect. The badger ceased to notice the frightened fairies - now he was after him.

Redleaf, meanwhile, stood on the ground, paused as the animal turned after him. He knew he wasn't allowed to make noise and abrupt movements. He wanted to back out, but accidentally stepped on a branch. It snapped, and the angry badger ran after the poor minister. Redfleaf fled, preparing to fly, but stumbled over in a hurry and fell directly into a pool of murky water. His wings twisted with moisture and were unusable.

"Damn!"

He got up and ran quickly. The badger was chasing him and catching up. At the last moment, Redleaf found a large burrow into which he had hidden.

He didn't want to get out right away, he didn't know if the badger was still nearby, and he didn't enjoy standing. So he went deeper. And that was a mistake. He saw nothing until he suddenly crashed into something furry, rough and stinking.

"Shit," he breathed.

He was another badger. He woke him up, and the animal was already on its feet. The minister bent down to avoid the paw. He didn't know if the first badger was outside, but he couldn't stay inside. He rushed out and weaved through the trees, but the beast was full of strength and steadfast hold on it. Redleaf had no idea how to shake the animal or where to hide. He ran on, and the badger was still behind him. The Minister was already leaving the force when he saw a rock crack in the distance. He accelerated and jumped into the hole without thinking.

He didn't have to solve the badger problem anymore. Now he had another. The hole was deeper than it seemed. In fact, much deeper, very deep. So deep that he realized what was happening and was still falling. Finally, his ass met the stone wall. But it was oblique, and he was going somewhere in the dark through a dark tunnel.

The journey seemed endless. He finally saw the light! The tunnel threw him straight into a shallow lake under a high rock. Redleaf dug out of the water. He looked around in confusion. He knew it there. He was almost at the border with the territory of the exiles. He certainly didn't want to go there. He knew that entering that territory meant never coming home. No, he had to go back to the palace! But it was far away and he couldn't fly...

He looked up at the sky. "There will be night soon." There was not much light left, and he was too far from home. He couldn't fly, he wouldn't get anywhere on foot. "I'll stay here tonight," he decided, sitting on the moss.

When it really got dark and the first stars were shining in the sky, he looked around for a blanket. He was cold, but all he found was a large sheet. It wasn't perfect, but better than nothing. He snorted and watched the sky for a long time. When he was overwhelmed with fatigue, he uncovered himself, took off his uncomfortable ministerial dress and finally his hat. His long black hair fell on his shoulders. He took the sheet again, covered himself again, and finally fell asleep on the moss cushion.

It was a grim night as footsteps began to sound in the thicket. They were closer and closer, but they did not wake the Minister. They were coming slowly but surely. Finally, a figure wrapped in a cloak of hooded leaves emerged from the bushes. The figure did not immediately notice the sleeping man. She turned to him only when he turned to make a low sound. The person approached and he still didn't wake up. The mysterious creature bent over the minister and tried to look into his face in the dark. Suddenly she gasped and jerked away. She stood still for a long moment before she decided to move closer. This time she knelt by the sleeping minister and took off her hood.

It was Snowflake.

"Redleaf?" she whispered.

Redleaf didn't move nor opened his eyes, he slept.

"Where are all those amazing moments we spent together? Those days when we were hiding somewhere in the woods and just talking? When we laughed? When you hugged me? Where is that time when I didn't know loneliness and eternal fear? Where is that sweet time when I heard from you: I love you?" she said softly, clutching him. Feelings overwhelmed her, she wasn't able to not touch him. She stroked his hair and a then his face with norvously and scared shaking hand. She didn't want to wake him. Just because she knew how much he needs temple. Surely something had happened to him when he spent the night so far away from the safe and warmth of home.

"Where are all those kisses?" she asked, kissing him lightly on his cheek. With tears in her eyes, she stood, "It's all my fault. Forgive me, plese, forgive. Goodbye, my dear!"

Snowflake ran away with a cry. She didn't look back. Even if, she wouldn't see anything before tears.

* * *

Redleaf woke up early in the morning. The first rays of sunlight woke him as they fell into his face. He turned slightly and rubbed his eyes. He was sad, he had no will to stand up, and he would prefer to lie until the end of everything. He sighed, "I wish you were not just a dream. Beautiful dream. I want you next to me. Now. Anytime. Yesterday - as well as today. Today and forever. If you knew how I am suffering! Snowflake, my love, my eternal love, the most loyal love, the most beloved, most loving love! - I miss you."

He dropped the sheet he covered and stood up. He picked up his clothes, picked up his hat, and put it on his head without looking at it.

"I would give anything to kiss you. All for one last kiss to say goodbye to you. - Do I wish that much?"

He set out on a long journey to the palace.

* * *

**Česky**

* * *

Královna seděla na pohovce a její manžel byl také tam.

"Miluju tě," vydechla.

"Taky tě miluju - víc než vůbec víš," usmál se zpátky. Byl tak dobrý herec... Políbil ji s perfektní vášní -a rovnou jí dal ruku na zadek.

Když se líbat přestali, byli oba bez dechu. Ale užili si to... Clarion se podivně usmívala a mávla křídly.

"Chceš dítě?" řekla najednou.

Milori vytřeštil oči. Byl velice překvapený. „Uh ..." mumlal.

"Aw, Milori, vím, že to v poslední době nebylo nejlepší, ale změní se to. Jsme svoji už patnáct let, máme krizi. Ale my ji překonáme, naše láska všechno ustojí. Tyhle milé chvilky nás pořád spojují. Ty to snad necítíš? Podívej, jsem tvá žena, teď už ano, takže všechno může být jiné než posledně. Naše dítě bude manželské. Může se nám narodit chlapeček, ale nebude vadit, když to bude holčičika. Všechno bude dobré," řekla mu.

"No, já to opravdu nevím." zakroutil hlavou.

"Vím, kam míříš. Ano, vím, že napsoeldy jsem se nezachovala správně. Zbavila jsem se naší holčičky," rozplakala se, "Vzala jsem naši dcerku a odnesla ji do tvé země. Zpanikařila jsem. Nevěděla jsme, co mám dělat. Tys byl pryč, hranice byla zavřená. Upřednostnila jsem možnou smrt našeho děťátka, nechtěla jsem být svbodná matka s dítětem, tkeré nikdy nebude smět vládnout. A ona je teď nezvěstná. Možná - možná ji musíme brát jako minulost a jít dál. Prosím, dovol mi jít dál."

Milori byl skoro dojatý. Objal ji a konejšil: "Je to v pořádku - rozumím tomu." Pohladil ji po tváři.

"Takže... budeme mít dítě?"

"Pojďme na to."

"Děkuju! Zdá se, že nás dva čeká velká noc! Jenže já mám teď schůzku, musím jít. - Miláčku, miluju tě," usmála se.

Milori přikývl a Clarion odešla.

"Hloupá krávo! Dítě?! I don't wanna have kids. Ugh - děti? Nikdy! A můj pán by nebyl šťastný, kdybych měl děcko."

* * *

Redleaf hlídkoval ve svém regionu. Víly se mu ukláněly, ale on si jich nevšímal.

"Milori ... Milori rozhodně něco skrývá." opakoval znovu a znovu, protože mu neuniklo, že se král chová den ode dne zvláštněji. Ale rozhodně se na to nechtěl ptát. Milori se ukázal jako despotický chlap, když se hněval. Redleaf věděl, že klid bude mít jedině, když bude mlčet. Povzdechl si. "Možná bych se měl vrátit," řekl a otočil se směrem k paláci.

Najednou uslyšel vřískot. Otočil se za zvukem a viděl, jak skupina víl prchá před jezevcem. Musel něco udělat! Ale co?

Přilétl blíž a střelil po zvířeti kouzelnou koulí. Efekt to mělo. Jezevec si přestal všímat vyděšených víl - teď šel po něm.

Redleaf, který se mezitím postavil na zem, se zarazil, když se za ním zvíře otočilo. Věděl, že nesmí dělat hluk a prudké pohyby. CHtěl vycouvat, jenže omylem šlápl na větev. Ta praskla a rozzuřený jezevec vyběhl za nebohým ministrem. Redfleaf se dal na útěk, chystal se uletět, ale ve spěchu zakopnul a upadl přímo do kaluže kalné vody. Jeho křídla se zkroutila vlhkem a byla nepoužitelná.

„Sakra!"

Vstal a rychle utíkal. Jezevec ho pronásledoval a doháněl. Na poslední chvíli našel Redleaf velkou noru, do které se ukryl.

Nechtěl hned vycházet, neveděl, jestli není ten jezevec stále poblíž a stát na místě ho nebavilo. Vydal se proto hlouběji. A to byla chyba. Nic neviděl, až najednou narazil do něčeho chlupatého, drsného a páchnoucího.

"Do prdele," vydechl nadávku.

Byl to další jezevec. Svým nárazem ho probudil a zvíře se už stavělo na nohy. Ministr se sehnul, aby se vyhnul tlapě. Nevěděl, jestli je venku ještě ten první jezevec, ale uvnitř zůstat nemohl. Vyběhl ven a kličkoval mezi stromy, ale zvíře bylo plné síly a vytrvale se ho drželo. Redleaf netušil, jak zvíře setřást, ani kde se schovat. Utíkal dál a jezevec stále za ním. Ministra už opouštěly síly, když zahlédl v dáli skalní puklinu. Zrychlil a bez rozmyslu skočil do díry.

Problém s jezevcem už řešit nemusel. Teď měl jiný. Ta díra byla hlubší než se zdálo. Vlastně o hodně hlubší, velice hluboká. Tak hluboká, že si uvědomil, co se děje a ještě pořád padal. Konečně se jeho zadek setkal s kamennou stěnou. Jenže ta byla šikmá a on jel kamsi do neznáma temným tunelem.

Cesta se mu zdála nekonečná. Konečně uviděl světlo! Tunel ho vyhodil přímo do mělkého jezírka pod vysokou skálou. Redleaf se vyhrabal z vody. Zmateně se rozhlížel kolem. Znal to tam. Byl skoro u hranice s územím vyhnanců. Tam rozhodně nechtěl jít. Věděl, že vstoupit na ono území znamená nevrátit se nikdy domů. Ne, on musel zpátky do paláce! Jenže to bylo daleko a on nemohl létat...

Podíval se na oblohu „Brzy bude noc." Světla už moc nezbývalo a on byl příliš daleko od domova. Létat nemohl, pěšky by se nikam nedostal. "Dnes zůstanu tady," rozhodl se a usedl na mech.

Když se opravdu setmělo a první hvězdy svítily na nebi, rozhlédl se po nějaké přikrývce. Bylo mu chladno, ale jediné, co našel, byl velký list. Nebylo to perfektní, ale lepší než nic. Zachumlal se a ještě dlouho sledoval oblohu. Když ho přepadla únava, odkryl se, sundal si nepohodlné ministerské šaty a nakonec i klobouk. Dlouhé černé vlasy mu padly na ramena. Znovu vzal ten list, znovu se přikryl a nakonec na mechovém polštáři usnul.

Byla luboká noc, když se v houští začaly ozývat kroky. Byly blíž a blíž, ale ministra neprobudily. Blížily se pomalu, ale jistě. Nakonec se z křoví vynořila postava zahalená v plášti z listí s kapucí na hlavě. Postava si spícího muže hned nevšimla. Otočila se k němu, až když se otočil a způsobil tak tichý zvuk. Osoba se přiblížila a on se stále neprobouzel. Tajemné stvoření se sehnulo nad ministrem a snažilo se mu ve tmě pohlédnout do tváře. Najendou zalapala po dechu a ucukla. Dlouho stála bez hnutí, než se odhodlala znovu přiblížit. Tentokrát si klekla vedla spícího ministra a sundala svou kapuci.

Byla to Snowflake.

"Redleafe?" zašeptala.

Redleaf se nepohnul, neotevřel oči, dál spal.  
Snowflake si povzdechla. Bála se ho dotknout, bála se dotknout muže, kterého dřív hladila po tvářích. "Lásko moje," usmála se a zavřela oči, když se snažila potlačit slzy. Nejradši by se mu vrhla okolo krku, řekla mu vše - ale to nemohla. Ani nevěděla, jetsli na ni ještě vzpomíná. Vždyť to vše bylo před tolika lety! Ale ráda by s ním sdílela tajemství o dvou zlých mužích v jeskyni, on by jí řekl, že snila, anebo by se jí zastal a pomohl jí se vším - ale to nemohla. Otřela si slzy. Pak vyndala ze svého pláště kus látky, jeden z cárů svých šatů, na kterém bylo šedé písmo. Vyrobila inkoust z bobulí. Najednou nechtěla jít až do Hvězdné roklinky kvůli psaní. Teď věděla, že vše může udělat lépe. Sebrala ze země jeho klobouk a dopis do něj schovala. Neměla z toho dobrý pocit, ale bylo to to nejlepší, co mohla udělat.

„Kde jsou všechny ty úžasné kdy, které jsme strávili spolu? Ty, kdy jsme byli schovaní někde v lese a jen jsme si povídali? Ty, kdy jsme se smáli? Ty, kdy jsi mě objímal? Kde je čas, kdy jsem neznala osamělost a večný strach? Kde je čas, kdy jsem od tebe slýchala: Miluji tě?" řekla tiše a přitiskla se k němu. City ji přemohly, nedokázala se ho nedotknout. Hladila ho po vlasech a roztřesenou rukou po tváři. Nechtěla ho probudit. Už proto, že věděla, jak moc potřebuje spánek. Určitě se mu něco stalo, když trávil noc tak daleko od bezpeční a tepla domova.

"Kde jsou všechny ty polibky?" zeptala se a lehce ho políbila na tvář. Se slzami v očích se postavila, "Za všechno můžu já. Odpusť mi. Sbohem, můj milý."

Snowflake utekla s brekem pryč. Neohlédla se. I kdyby, před slzy by nic neviděla.

* * *

Redleaf se probudil časně ráno. První sluneční paprsky ho probudily, když mu padly do tváře. Malátně se otočil a mnul si oči. Byl smutný, neměl žádnou vůli vstát, nejradši by ležel až do konce všeho. Povzdechl si: „Přál bych si, aby jsi nebyla jen sen. Krásný sen. Chtěl bych tě vedle sebe. Teď. Kdykoliv. Včera - a stejně tak dnes. Dnes a pak napořád. Kdybys věděla, jak trpím! Snowflake, moje lásko, moje věčná lásko, nejvěrnější lásko, nejmilovnajší lásko! - Chybíš mi."

Zahodil list, kterým byl přikrytý a postavil se. Sebral své oblečení, sebral svůj klobouk a dal si ho na hlavu, aniž by ho jakkoli prohlížel.

"Dal bych cokoliv za to, abych tě mohl ještě políbit. Všechno za jeden poslední polibek, kterým bych se s tebou rozloučil. - Přeju si tak moc?"

Vydal se na dlouhou cestu do paláce.


	6. Chapter 5

**Almost done. This story will soon be rewrote and level of English kinda good. No more shame for me!**

* * *

**English**

* * *

Redleaf returned to the palace. The fatigue overwhelmed him, he had to walk all the way because he was out of pixie dust, anyway he still wanted to visit his queen and two other minister before he would take some rest in his chamber. He was carrying a letter that had fallen out of his hat during the journey. Of course, he was surprised. But he liked the mysteries, so why no? The guards at the gate willingly let him in. The weary minister stepped out of the staircase and walked through the long corridor. He opened the door to the lounge, where others usually spent their time.

He was lucky and found everyone there. The married couple was sitting on the sofa. Ginger minister was smashing in one chair and having great time with some apple pie - while Hyacinth watched out the window. The mood was optimal. Well, maybe not that optimal. It was over-sweetened. Milori listened to his wife's love speeches and responded to her with similar nonsense. Lovebirds had only eyes for each other, paying no attention to the newcomer. It was Hyacinth who greeted him. Redleaf just nodded, bowing to the royal couple, who might not yet know about him, leaned back at the table in the corner. On this strange white table was still the blue inkwell that remained there after Snowflake, who signed the authentic papers there. Minister sighed. Snowflake. Snowflake, Snowflake, once only and only his Snowflake, today lost and missing Snowflake. He didn't know if he would still love her, if she were next to him until today, maybe love would disappear in time. But he didn't even have a chance to find out. She disappeared. One day she was there, the day after she was not. And nobody knew what happened. Perhaps it was just a broken heart plagued with unanswered questions that he could not forget her and stop love. Or maybe no. Clarion finally broke away from her husband. She looked at Redleaf.

"Where have you been?" she asked curiously, raising her eyebrows.

Redleaf wasn't sure if he wanted to say everything, even though there was nothing wrong with it. "I went for a walk and went too far. Got out of pixie dust. I stayed at one ... hotel."

"Oh." Milori breathed in an incredible tone. He didn't believe. But the minister did not bother. He just wonders why, even after so many years, the queen looks in love at her husband's gross behavior and does nothing. It wasn't only about today. Problems were everywhere.

There was a long silence. Both Sunflower and Hyacinth were actually afraid of the king. He yelled at them many times. Several times he hit Hyacinth. Redleaf was the same, but when the only woman he'd ever fallen in love with disappeared, he no longer cared. Perhaps that was why he felt nothing when he placed a letter in front of the royal couple in his hat. Oh that mysterious message! The letter was addressed to the "main inhabitants of the palace"

"Someone put it in my hat," he said, handing it to the queen.

Clara took it uncertainly and began reading. She read aloud.

"No one will believe me, but I conjure the truth. I have a warning for you. Be careful, evil is near you. King ... your king! A wolf in a lamb's robe. Not a single step of his is not honest. Milori joined with Talbot - the evil ex-ruler of elfs. As you may know, Talbot tried to dominate the world several times before. Be careful and destroy all spell lists, lock amulets and magic items. If Milori seizes them, no one will avoid the disaster. The two want to take over the kingdom - then let all saints take care of you, they will get rid of you.  
At the same time, I warn you: be careful and get rid of the king. Signed by: Friend of Pixie Hollow and especially Winterwood.

Clarion frowned at Redleaf and then looked at Milori with love of compassion. The king has anger in his face. But he trembled with fear under his harsh mask.

Milori cried, "Such a stupidity!"

"Maybe," breathed ministr without realizing what he was saying.

"Where did you get that shit?!"

"I already said - in the hat," Redleaf replied grimly, and to be honest started to be a little bit afraid.

"A better story you can't come up with?" king shouted sharply.

Clara intervened. "Is that true? Is it true what the letter says?" she looked at her husband.

Ministers were able to believe it. But they didn't say not a single word aloud.

"Milor, is that true?" the queen asked again when her husband didn't answer her.

"No! It's boob!" cried Milori.

"Redlaf, honestly, where did you get it?" Clara asked quite nicely.

The Minister looked into her eyes without hesitation, "I found it."

"Don't lie!" said the king, "Confess! Why did you bring this piece of shit here? Why did you write that?"

"I didn't write it!"

"Do you still lie? Do you like to invent such fairy tales? Do you enjoy breaking my good name? I'm a king - you must respect me!"

"I know you are the king. Unfortunately. But I have nothing to do with the letter. Someone gave it to me and I brought it here. I just delivered it!"

"Liar!" Milori stopped him. "Look at him, all of you! He is not afraid to lie into my eyes. He's a cheat. He's lying in front of you all."

Redleaf also turned and spoke to all who could hear him, "I didn't write this writing. Believe me!"

"Why should they believe you? Why should I believe you?" the king asked.

"I am innocent, maybe that's why they should believe me. I've never done anything wrong. I am a honest man, unlike you. Why is this letter even irritating you? If it's fiction, you don't have to worry."

Milori paused. But he wasn't going to let the minister win. He didn't care how he found out the truth, but that cursed man wasn't allowed to spread it. Now it was clear: Refleaf has to disappear! It was necessary to remove him... to remove him. Yes, that was what would make the lord happy, remove the obstacle. When the others will find out he wasn't a liar it would be too late for them.

"I am not a liar," the Minister said.

But the king did not listen to him. And no one stood up for him. Not even the queen. Milori called to the guards, "Guard! Grab him!" Soon two armed men burst into the room and grabbed the minister the king pointed to.

Now Redleaf was really afraid.

"Arrest him!" Milori ordered.

"For what?" the minister asked. "Don't touch me! I didn't do anything!"

"Except you falsely accused me and offended me many times!" said the king.

The guards put handcuffs on the minister. Cold metal gripped it.

Redleaf shouted, "Clarion!"

The queen didn't react. She stared into the floor, didn't want to look at the minister. She was always in good relationship with Redleaf. And now this... Perhaps she was afraid to look at him, afraid she would see the most direct look in his eyes, afraid to see the truth on him. The truth would mean that her Milori, her husband... Horror to think!

"Take him away!" Clarion ordered.

The guards pressed the minister again. The minister already knew he was sick. They led him truly away in shackles like an animal, like a criminal. He had a last chance to arouse compassion in someone. "I did not do anything! I didn't write it! He roared and moaned, but no one in the room said anything to save him. His screams sounded through the corridors of the palace, luring the servants out of the rooms. No one believed what was happening. Minister Redleaf has always been nice, has not discriminated against anyone and could improve every day - what could he do? Was he hiding the dark side?

Taking advantage of the confusion, Hyacinth took the writing from the desk. A single look confirmed his hunch. Then he handed the letter to Sunflower and whispered, "He didn't write it."

"It's not even his handwriting," she replied.

They both looked at the queen. They wanted to tell her, to explain. But Milori looked at them sharply. Sunflower quickly hid the letter behind her back.

"What are you two waiting for? Don't you have anything to do? You're just lazy! Go! Get out! Or you'll end up like him," the king quest them out.

Milori kissed her. She invited him to dinner, wanted to spend some time with him and calm down, but he refused. He apologized to her that he was sick of the excitement and left.

Milori waited for the ministers to leave. Then he wrapped his arms around Clarion's shoulders. But she did not cling to him as usual. Milori whispered in her ear, how he loved her and how innocent she was, how glad she was to defend him, and how they would build a perfect and clean world for their child together. It worked on her. Clarion picked up the letter from the floor; Sunflower accidentally dropped it when she was leaving. The queen read it for the last time - and tore it.

Meanwhile, the guard led the innocent minister to the dungeons. They were deep under the palace, nobody heard his scream. There were few prisoners but they were not interested in the events around them. They were not interested in the new neighbor. There was just one more lost soul... The guards opened the door of cell and threw the minister in like if he was a thing. They closed the door and locked it. And they left.

Redleaf rose from the floor. At least the shackles were taken off. But was it any good to him? He was locked like a caged animal. The cell was desolate and dark, only a bed stood there. No table, no sink. Not a toilet. He knew what to expect. Wet bread and a bucket of sludge water, which they give him to drink and wash. And the other bucket they might bring him to ... waste products. Light penetrated through the tiny window. It was high at the ceiling and barred. There was dust and dirt all over the earth.

Redleaf sighed, "I'm innocent."

He stood at the door for hours. He kept repeating the words. He even cried for a moment. Then he began to growl in his stomach, minister ate for the last time on morning on the day before. He was tired, so he sat on that uncomfortable bed.

"Thank you very much, friend of Pixie Hollow and especially Winterwood."

He knew it it bad. He had no idea when he would get out of jail. Everything has been different since the royal wedding. He couldn't trust the queen anymore and trust Milori? Madness! Insanity! Something suddenly occurred to him. "What if the content of the letter is true?" he thought aloud. "There is a little truth in every lie. And Milori's acting strange. Why would I be here if he were innocent?"

Suddenly he understood everything. And one more thing: if Milori is determined to seize the empire and destroy his potential enemies... death awaits him. He, Redleaf, minister of autumn will be dead, will be a victim of the miserable king. But maybe it will be the best. When he dies, nothing will bother him, no one will blame him, any letters will endanger him. And maybe... he'll be with her.

"Oh," he breathed, "Snowflake, has Snowflake. We'll be together soon. I wouldn't be surprised if this madman killed you just as he would kill me. You're dead, aren't you? You're waiting for me there. You can't be with me, so you visit me in dreams. Please come to me again. Come as you came today. Come until we're together, "he looked dreamily out the window.

Now he finally had enough time to think about what had happened to her. Other times he worked from morning to night, dropped to bed, and fell asleep. Now he had more time than he wanted. He remembered. She promised him she would come to him the next day and never show up. Days waited for her. Days changed in weeks, weeks changed in years. And he was still waiting - actually not really waiting anymore, there was no hope. He didn't know what had happened to her. He never found out. She stopped loving him? Someone hurt her? He had never admitted someone had kidnapped her. Now yes. Snowflake was beautiful. Everybody had to want her. He never admitted anyone would kill her. Now yes. Snowflake was powerful. She must have had a lot of enemies.

Powerful and beautiful.

He still had to smile when he thought of her. He never believed in true love and probably lived through it. Crazy! He did not like novels and could speak like a poet. She changed him. He changed for her. He plunged deeper into memories. He remembered her voice, her face, the smell of her hair. He remembered every curve of her body. Her skinny arms and long legs. Her fragile neck, her sensitive collarbones. Her soft breasts. Her belly shaking with excitement. Her adorable ass. And her hot folds hiding the greatest pleasure. He remembered kissing her, caressing her, fucking her.

They spent those beautiful nights together! They made love, drowned in pleasure. Then the dawn came and they were again the best friends who understand each other, sometimes arguing, but still fighting for each other. And they made love again in the evening. Walls, movements. Redleaf closed his eyes. His hand wandered down his stomach without his will.

Suddenly there was a noise. Footsteps brought the queen to his cell. The Minister stood up quickly. Clarion stood there staring at him, not speaking endless minutes.

Red walked to the door, "Clarion?"

"I would never expect it from you," she began, "You exaggerated it. Why did you do that?"

"You know I didn't."

Clarion stared blindly at him. She didn't want to listen to him, though she knew his eyes were straight from her husband's. She remained silent again before whispering, "You did."

"No!"

"Quiet!"

"Let me out of here! You know I'm innocent. And you know, we both know that the letter isn't totally wrong. Milori spends his days away and no one knows where he goes. He behaves strangely and sneaks through archives and libraries, following us like a scientist. I don't know who wrote the letter, but probably someone knows something. Take note! "

"Quiet!" she cried. She couldn't bear his words. She bounced sharply from the bars. Her footsteps echoed through the dungeons. She left quickly.

Redleaf just called after her, "You know it's true!"

But she really left. She left him there. No food, no water. Without hope. Now he had even less of her than before. So exhausted he fell on the bed and didn't worry about being uncomfortable. He rolled from side to side, but eventually fell asleep. He fell asleep saying, "I'm innocent."

* * *

**Česky**

* * *

Redleaf přišel do paláce. Únava ho přemáhala, musel jít celou dalekou cestu po pěšky, ale i tak se chtěl ještě zastavit za ostatnímu, než zaleze do své komnaty a odpočine si. Nesl teď v ruce dopis, který cestou vypadl z jeho klobouku. Pochopitelně ho to překvapilo. Ale záhady měl rád, takže proč ne? Stráže u brány ho ochotně pustily dál. Unavený ministr vyšel schodiště a prošel dlouhou chodbou. Zlehka otevřel dveře do salonku, kde ostatní většinou trávili čas.

Měl štěstí, našel tam všechny. Na pohovce seděl manželský pár. Zrzavá ministryně rozpláclá v křesle si užívala skvělý čas s jablečným koláčem, zatímco Hyacint pozoroval z okna okolí. Nálada byla optimální. No, možná ne tak moc optimální. Byla přeslazená. Milori poslouchal manželčiny milostné řečičky a podobnými nesmysly na ně odpovídal. Hrdličky měly oči jen jeden pro druhého a nevěnovali příchozímu žádnou pozornost. Byl to Hyacint, kdo ho pozdravil. Redleaf jen přikývl a s úklonou královskému páru, který o něm snad pořád ještě ani nevěděl, se opřel k stůl v koutě. Na tomhle zvláštním bílém stolku stál ještě stále modrý kalamář, který tam zůstal po Snowflake, která tam podepisovala úřední listiny. Ministr si povzdechl. Snowflake. Snowflake, Snowflake, kdysi jen a jen jeho Snowflake, dneska ztracená a nezvěstná Snowflake. Nevěděl, jestli by ji stále miloval, kdyby byla den co den vedle něj, láska by se možná vytratila. Ale on neměl ani tu možnost to zjistit. Ze dne na den mu zmizela. Snad to bylo právě zlomené srdce soužící se nezodpovězenými otázkami, co mu nedalo zapomenout a přestat milovat. Nebo možná ne. Clarion se konečně odtrhla od svého manžela. Podívala se na Redleafa.

"Kde jsi byl?" zeptala se zvědavě a zvedla obočí.

Redleaf si nebyl jistý, jestli chce říct vše, i když na tom nebylo nic špatného. „Šel jsem na procházku a zašel příliš daleko. Došel mi vílý prach. Zůstal jsem v jednom... hotelu."

"Ach." vydechl Milori neuvěřitelným tónem. Nevěřil mu. Ale s tím se ministr netrápil. Jen by rád věděl, proč královna i po tolika letech zamilovaně hledí na hrubé jendání svého manžela a nic nedělá. Nešlo přeci jen o dnešní den.

Bylo ticho. Slunečnice i Hyacint se krále vlastně báli. Nejednou na ně řval. Několikrát Hyacinta uhodil. Redleaf na tom byl stejně, ale když mu zmizela jediná žena, do které se kdy zamilovla, přestalo mu na sobě záležet. Možná i proto nic necítil, když pokládal před královský pár dopis, který objevil ve svém klobouku. Ach ten tajemný vzkaz! List byl adresován "hlavním obyvatelům paláce"

"To mi dal někdo do klobouku," řekl a podal psaní královně.

Clara si ho nejistě vzala a začala číct. Četla nahlas.

"Nikdo mi neuvěří, ale vzakuzuji pravdu. Mám pro vás varování. Buďte opatrní, zlo je vám blízko. Král... váš král! Vlk v rouše beránčím. Jediný jeho krok není upřímný. Milori se spojil s Talbotem zlým bývalým vládcem elfů. Talbot se v minulosti několikrát pokusil ovládnout celý svět. Buďte obezřetní a zničte všechny seznamy kouzel, zamkněte amulety a kouzelné předměty. Pokud se jich král zmocní, nikdo se nevyhne katastrofě. Ti dva chtějí převzít vládu nad královstvím - pak ať vás opatrují všichni svatí, oni se vás zbaví. Varuji vás a zároveň prosím: buďte opatrní a zbavte se krále. Podepsán: přítel Hvězdné roklinky a hlavně Zimolesa."

Clarion se zamračila na Redleafa a pak se podívala na Miloriho s milostným soucitem. Král měl ve tváři vztek. Pod hrubou maskou se ale zatřásl strachem.

Milori vykřikl: "Taková pitomost!"

"Možná," vydechl ministr, aniž by si uvědomil, co říká.

"Kde jsi vzal tu hovadinu?!"

"Už jsem to řekl - v klobouku," nevrhle odpovídal Redleaf a upřímně se začal trošku bát.

"Nic lepšího sis vymyslet neodkázal?" ječel král.

Clara se do toho vložila. "Je to pravda? Je pravda, co stojí v tom dopise?" dívala se na manžela.

Ministři tomu byli schopní uvěřit. Ale nahlas neřekli ani slovo.

"Milori, je to pravda?" zeptala se královna znovu, když jí manžel neodpověděl.

"Ne! Je to hloupost!" vykřikl Milori.

"Redlafe, řekni upřímně, kde jsi to vzal?" požádala Clara docela mile ministra.

Ministr se jí podíval bez váhání do očí, "Našel jsem to."

"Nelži!" ozval se král, "Přiznej se! Proč jsi sem přinesl tu píčovinu? Proč jsi napsal tu stračku?"

"Nepsal jsem to!"

"Pořád lžeš? Rád si vymýšlíš takové pohádky? Baví tě špinit mě? Jsem král - musíš mě respektovat!"

"Vím, že jsi král. Bohužel. Ale s tím psaním nemám nic společného. Někdo mi to dal a já to přinesl. Jenom jsem to doručil!"

"Lháři!" zastavil ho Milori. "Podívejte se na něj, vy všichni. Nebojí se lhát mi do očí. Je to podvodník. Lže před vámi před všemi.

Redleaf se také otočil a mluvil ke všem, kdo ho mohli slyšet: "PSaní jsem nepsal já. Věřte mi!"

"Proč by ti měli věřit? Proč bych ti měl věřit já?" ptal se král.

"Jsme neviný, možná proto by mi měli věřit. Nic špatného jsme nikdy neudělal. Jsem čestný můž, na rozdíl od tebe. Proč tě vůbec ten dopis tolik irituje? Když je to výmysl, nemusíš se přece bát."

Milori se zarazil. Ale nehodlal nechat ministra vyhrát. Bylo mu jedno, jak zjistil pravdu, ale nesměl ji šířit dál. Refleaf musel zmizet! Bylo nezbytné odstarnit ho... odstranit. Ano, to udělá pánovi radost, odstranit překážku. Až ostatní zjistí, že měl pravdu, bude už příliš pozdě.

"Nejsem lhář," hájil se ještě ministr.  
Ale král ho neposlouchal. A nikdo se ho nezastal. Ani královna. Milori zavolal na stráže: "Stráž! Chopte se ho!" Záhy vtrhli do místnosti dva ozbrojení muži a popadli ministra, na kterého král ukázal.

Teď už se Redleaf vážně bál.

"Zatkněte ho!" poručil Milori.

"Za co?" ptal se ještě ministr. "Nesahejte na mě! Nic jsme neudělal!"

"Krom toho, že jsi mě falešně obvinil a mnohonásobně urazil!" řekl král.

Stráže nasadili ministrovi pouta. Studený kov ho sevřel.

Redleaf vykřikl: "Clarion!"

Královna nereagovala. Dívala se dlouho do země. Nechtěla se podívat na ministra. S Redleafem vždy byla za dobře. A teď tohle... Snad se na něj bála podívat, bála se, že v jeho očích uvidí nejupřímější pohled, bála se vidět na něm pravdu. Pravda by znamenala, že její Milori, její manžel... Hrůza pomyslet!

"Odvést!" nařídila Clarion.

Stráže znovu ministra stiskly. Ten už ministr věděl, že je zle. Vedli ho opravdu pryč v okovech jako nějaké zvíře, jako zločince. Měl poslední šanci vzbudit v někom soucit. „Nic jsem neudělal! Nenapsal jsem to! Jsem nevinný!" řval a sténal, ale nikdo v místnosti nic neřekl, aby ho zachránil. Jeho křik zněl chodbami paláce a lákal služebnictvo ven z pokojů. Nikdo nevěřil tomu, co se děje. Ministr Redleaf byl vždycky hodný, nikoho nedikriminoval a uměl zlepšit každému den - co mohl udělat? Skrýval snad temnou stránku?

Hyacint využil zmatku a sebral ze stolu psaní. Satčil ediný pohled, aby potvdil své tušení. Pak podal list Slunečnici a zašeptal: "Nenapsal to."

"Ani to není jeho písmo," odpověděla.  
Oba se podívali na královnu. Chtěli jí to říct. Chtěli jí to vysvětlit. Ale Milori se na ně ostře podíval. Slunečnice rychle ukryla dopis za svá záda.

"Na co vy dva čekáte? Nemáte co na práci? Akorát jste líní! Běžte! Zmizte! Nebo skončíte jako on." vyhnal je král.

Milori počkal až ministři odejdou. Pak objal Clarion kolem ramen. Ona se k němu ale nepřivinula jako jindy. Milori jí šeptal do ucha, jak ji miluje a jak je neviiný, jak je rád, že se ho zastala a jak společně vybudují perfektní a čistý svět pro jejich dítě. Clarion na to slyšela. Sebrala ze země dopis, který Slunečnice omylem upustila při odchodu. Naposledy si ho přečetla - a roztrhala ho.

Milori ji políbil. Ona ho pozvala na večeři, chtěla s ním strávit nějaký čas a uklidnit se, ale on to odmítl. Omluvil se jí, že se mu udělalo špatně z toho rozrušení a odešel.

Mezitím stráže dovlekly nevinného ministra do žaláře. Byli hluboko pod palácem, jeho křik nikdo neslyšel. Bylo tam jenom pár vězňů a ti se nazjímali o okolní dění, nezajímal je nový soused. Bylo tam jen o jednu ztracenou duši víc... Stráže otevřely jednu celu a hodily do ní ministra jako by byl věc. Zavřeli dveře a zamkli je. A odešli.

Redleaf se zvedl z podlahy. Alespoň pouta mu sundali. Ale bylo mu to vůbec k něčemu? Byl zavřený jako zvíře v kleci. Cela byla pustá a temná, stála tam jen postel. Žádný stůl, žádné umvyadlo. Ani záchod. Věděl, co ho čeká. Vlhký chléb a vědro s kalou vodou, kterou mu dají na pití i na mytí. A druhý kýbl, který mu snad donesou, na... odpadní látky. Světlo pronikalo dovnitř maličkým oknem. To bylo vysoko u strpu a zamřížované. Všude na zemi byl prach a špína.

Redleaf si povzdechl: „Jsem nevinný."

Stál u dveří několik hodin. Pořád ta slova opakoval. Chvilku i brečel. Pak mu začalo kručet v břiše, nic nejedl od včerejšího rána. Byl unavený. Posadl se proto na tvrdou postel.

"Velice ti děkuju, příteli Kvězdné roklinky a hlavně Zimolesa."

Věděl, že to, co se děje, je špatné. Neměl tušení, kdy se dostane z vězení. Od královské svatby bylo všechno jiné. Královně už nemohl věřit jako dřív a dát na Miloriho? Šílenost! Blaznovství! Najednou ho něco napadlo. "Co když je obsah toho dopisu pravdivý?" přemýšlel nahlas. "Na každé lži je troška pravdy. A Milori se chová divně. Proč bych byl tady, kdyby byl nevinný?"

Najednou chápal všechno. A ještě jednu další věc: jestli je Milori odhodlaný zmocnit se říše a zničit své potencionální nepřátele... čeká ho smrt. On, Redleaf, ministr podzimu bude mrtvý, bude z něj oběť mizerného krále. Ale možná to tak bude nejlepší. Když umře, nic ho nebude trápit, nikdo ho nebude křivě obviňovat a neuškodí mu žádné dopisy. A možná... bude s ní.

„Ach," vydechl, "Snowflake, má Snowflake. Brzy budeme spolu. Nedivil bych se, kdyby tě ten šílenec zabil stejně jako zabije mě. Ty jsi mrtvá, viď? Čekáš tam na mě. Nemůžeš tu se mnou být a tak mě navštěvuješ ve snech. Prosím, přijď za mnou zase. Přijď jako jsi přišla dnes. Přicházej, dokud spolu nebudem," zasněně se podíval z okna.

Teď měl konečně dost času na to, přemýšlet co se jí stalo. Jindy od rána do noci pracoval, svalil se na postel a usnul. Teď měl času víc, než by sám chtěl. Vzpomínal. Ona mu slíbila, že za ním další den zase přijde a nikdy se neukázala. Čekal na ni dny. Dy se změnily v týdny, týdny se změnily v roky. A on stále čekal - vlastně už ani nečekal. Neměl už skutečnou naději. Nevěděl, co se jí stalo. Nikdy to nezjistil. Přestala ho milovat? Někdo jí ublížil? Nikdy si nepřipouštěl, že by ji někdo unesl. Teď ano. Snowflake byla krásná. Každý ji přeci musel chtít. Nikdy si nepřipouštěl, že by ji někdo zabil. Teď ano. Snowflake byla mocná. Musela mít hodně nepřátel.

Mocná a krásná.

Pořád se musel usmívat, když na ni myslel. Nikdy nevěřil na pravou lásku a asi ji prožil. Bláznivé! Neměl rád romány a dokázal mluvit jako básník. To ona ho změnila. Pro ni se změnil. Ponořil se hlouběji do vzpomínek. Pamatoval si její hlas, její tvář, vůni jejích vlasů. Pamatoval si každou křivku jejího těla. Její hubené paže a dlouhé nohy. Její křehký krk, její citlivé klíční kosti. Její měkká prsa. Její vzrušením se chvějící břicho. Její rozkošný zadeček. A její horké záhyby ukrývající tu největší slast. Pamatoval si, jak ji líbá, jak ji hladí, jak ji šuká.

Prožívali spolu ty krásné noci! Milovali se, topili se ve slasti. Pak přišel rozbřesk a z nich byli znovu nejlepší přátelé, kteří si rozumí, občas se hádají, ale pořád by jeden pro druhého bojovali. A večer se znovu milovali. Steny, pohyby. Redleaf zavřel oči. Jeho ruka bez jeho vůle putovala po jeho břiše směrem dolů.

Najednou se ozval hluk. Kroky přinesly královnu až k jeho cele. Ministr se rychle postavil. Clarion tam stála, dívala se na něj a nekonečné minuty nepromluvila.

Redleaf došel k mřížím, "Clarion?"

„Nikdy bych to do tebe neřekl," začala, "Přehnal jsi to. Proč jsi to udělal?"

"Ty víš, že jsme to neudělal."

Clarion an něj slepě zírala. Nechtěla ho podlouchat, i když věděla, že jeho oči jsou přímné narozdíl od očí jejího muže. Znovu dlouho mlčela, než zašeptala: "Udělal."

"Ne!"

"Mlč!"

"Pusť mě odtud! Víš, že jsem nevinný. A taky víš, my oba to víme, že ten dopis není úplně od věci. Milori tráví celé dny pryč a nikdo neví, kam chodí. Chová se divně a plíží se po archivech a knihovnách, sleduje nás jako vědec. Nevím, kdo ten dopis napsal, ale asi ten někdo něco ví. Vezmi to na vědomí!"

"Mlč!" vykřikla. Neunesla jeho slova. Prudce se odrazila od mříží. Její kroky se znovu ozvaly sklepením. Rychle odcházela.

Redleaf za ní jen zavolal: "Víš, že je to pravda!"

Jenže ona opravdu odešla. Nechala ho tam. Bez jídla, bez vody. Bez naděje. Teď jí měl ještě méně než předtím. A tak se vyčerpaný svalil na postel a nestral se o to, že je nepoholdná. Převaloval se z boku na bok, ale nakonec usnul. Usnul se slovy: "Jsem nevinný."

* * *

**If there is somebody who's reading this new version (what means you're reading it after 08.09.2019) let me know if you like it.**


	7. Chapter 6

**And I am done! This is the last chapter. I totally remade last two because there was not czech version from 2015 and I didn't know what I was trying to say so I wrote it brand new. But I am not that much into Tinkerbell anymore and it was kinda annoying and it took some time and now I need time to study (church grammar school... you know, not easy) This chapter was from January 2017, that means better, but still... And the next chapter is just how I planed to end this story, read it if you wonder how this was supossed to end, little spoiler: happy end. One more thing: there was sexual scene in this chapter - but I deleted it. **

* * *

**English**

* * *

Milori was in the library. He was looking for a book, sheet or just something that contained a complete list of ministers's special spells. They didn't seem to be like it, but when it matter, they were pretty powerful. This must not be underestimated! But how to prepare if he didn't know for what? Where was that damn register? Some list must have existed!

"No, no, no." He put down another book angrily. "Why can't I find it anywhere? Did Clarion take that fool into consideration and destroy the list? To the deepest hell with Redleaf! Let him rot in that prison! - No again? So where is it?! Here? No... " The king would have liked to ask someone for help, and the librarian would have given him a helping hand - but he couldn't. What it somebody knew about that letter? This would only start suspicions. He took another book - after hours of searching he didn't really enjoy it.

"Yes!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

Everyone in the library looked in his direction. Milori ignored them. He was a king, wasn't he? He could yell as he pleased. He took the rare book and left the library. That book mean something: his wife still believed him.

* * *

Almost ten days have passed since the arrest of the Minister of Autumn. The subjects had already noticed he is missing, his colleagues asked for him. But there were not informations for them... He disappeared. He left and didn't come back. No one, except the other two ministers, knew where Redleaf is. Unfortunately, they were afraid of taking action. But the servants in the palace were not stupid. They heard him scream in the corridor. They didn't know what he'd done, and they didn't know where he was dragged, but they knew something had happened. Occasionally there was whisper in the corridors: "He had arrested the Minister." "King's on the dark side." Milori tried not to show anything, not to confirm their beliefs with his cowardly expressions. It was only a matter of time before the truth came to light. The king was very afraid that some stupid fairy would sneak into the dungeons and find him - and ask him to speak.

Milori thought this way on his way through Winterwoods. The subjects bowed to him. He stepped into a small meadow that a white-haired lady used to go to - and stopped. Everything was unusually perfect. Flattened, shimmering and beautiful. It looked like places where Snowflake used her power many years ago... His heart jumped. "But... she wasn't here," he whispered to kalm himself down. It was her favourite place, that was probably why she came up to his mind in that moment... It was surely only coincidence that somebody who felt boring made everything so shimmering and better. Or no? "

"Strangely. But - she's dead. I killed her myself. Someone else did this - with her taste. No, she couldn't be! It was - must be - someone - else." The king had goosebumps. He rather accelerated. Just be away as soon as possible!

He hurried to the Winter Palace. There his servants were waiting for him with his owl ready to fly. He didn't tell them why he wanted her. Why? They had nothing to do with it. He was the king! His wishes were orders. He jumped on his own and urged her to fly.

The owl flew over the tips of trees. From the air it was easy to see the reality: the kingdom was destroyed. Milori hadn't paid much attention to it since the wedding. The once snow-covered glade turned into a mud, the white treetops were bare. Only the meadow was disturbingly perfect. Milori could see it from the air but didn't look that way - rather. The flight didn't last long. The owl swooped to the ground. The king descended and continued on his own.

The cave was nearby.

* * *

Snowflake wandered very close to the border - not with a Pixie Hollow - with Winterwoods. That kingdom was still her home, her heart longed to go back to where it once was satisfied, where she was satisfied. She knew that she had done foolishness when she went to look there and then conjured there, but what could she do? Once she fell in love with a southern and other time wanted to visit her favorite place. That was how she was. That's why she loved Redleaf so much. He supported her, wanted her to act according to her feelings. He used to be there for her. She just remembered him ... and tears were already in her eyes. Why didn't she wake him up when she could!? He was lying there, he was ther. Why was she so cowardly and stupid!? It all could be over.

Her legs carried her away from the border without wanting. It happened on its own. Snowflake didn't pay much attention to the surroundings. She saw, but as if she was blind. She heard, but as if she was deaf. She woke up when something rumbled under her feet. It was neither a branch nor a dry grass. It was white, fluffy and beautiful. Owl feather. She raised her head quickly. There at the end of the glade was a snowy owl sitting on the ground and sleeping. Snowflake's eyes flashed. Was she dreaming...? No, she didn't. That bird surely had something blue around it's neck.

„Milori...?" she whispered, her stomach tightened. If his owl was here, he had to be nearby. What if he found out she was in Winterwoods? What if he came to find her - and kill her? But... did it matter at all? She was nothing. An insignificant northerner. So she came closer to the owl.

She could not see the king anywhere. But his owl, who had just woken up, saw her. Surely it wasn't the same bird Milori used to have when Snowflake had to leave. The owl the ing had in that time knew her, probably after many years would recognized her and probably ignore her. But this one never saw her, startled and whistled and flapped her wings.

Frightened Snowflake quickly dropped to the ground. And she did well. The king, who had been on the edge of the forest for all that time, came when heard the noise. But he only saw his bird. At such a distance he couldn't tell if there was someone on the ground in front of his owl. He turned and left again. Snowflake lay still for a moment. She didn't know how close she was to the danger, she just wanted to wait for the owl to calm down and let her go. She wanted to be as far away as possible - now. She wanted to be on her meadow, where she had her fireplace and her straw bed. Where her modest home was now.

* * *

Milori ran to the meadow, but when he saw nothing, he turned and continued on his journey. He was headed for that mysterious cave. As always, he opened the secret door and picked up one of the torches to shine a long way through the darkness. He found himself in that cave room again. He was alone now, but it was only a matter of time before his ally appeared. Milori laughed badly. And in a moment, one eye was green and the other red.

Finally, a venomous green glow filled the rooms, and Talbot appeared.

The king bowed.

Talbot looked at him, "You are here? And in time. Great! I didn't really expect you to be such a good ally and so faithful. "

"I would not dare to not come, my lord. We have a common goal."

Talbot smiled. "And how is your wife? Health serves?"

"Yes, my lord, she is healthy, why are you asking?"

"Protože s námi bude zasahovat!" elf roared. "You got rid of your daughter Snowflake, get rid of her mother as well!"

"My lord, I cannot do that, she is annoying and too sweet, but I can't kill her and throw the body somewhere beyond the border. Without a minister, the subjects can live, but they will notice that they lack the head of state. Wouldn't it be careless?"

"Carelessness is letting her live! Get rid of her! Make it look like an accident. Poison her to make it look like a disease. There are so many possibilities."

Milori wanted to argue. But in the end he didn't say a word. He nodded resignedly. He wouldn't gain anything if he argued. If his lord had already decided, it could not be changed. So last days of his wife were running. The day when he will have to remove her from the path in the name of the empire will come!

"I heard," the elf suddenly began, "you had a problem with Redleaf?"

"Yes, but it's over. I had him arrested. He's in jail and won't get out of there."

"That's how it is right. Handle everything this way, I know you got it. - What did he do?" the evil elf asked quite pleasantly - perhaps 'cause everything went according to his wishes.

"He brought a letter and revealed our plan."

"What?!" shrieked Talbot. "How did that happen?! How could you let this happen ?!"

"But, my lord, - I didn't know about it. I was surprised myself. I don't know where he got the information, he said he didn't write it, but he found it. I had him arrested – he's in prison! Nothing threatens us! Only Clarion read the letter and she doesn't believe it," Milori defended himself.

"Well... It will still be a problem anyway, as soon as our plan is fulfilled, they will realize that that idiot was not wrong, but we have to go on."

"Yes."

"Have you advanced your search?"

"Yes! I found a list of those spells, I sent it to you. And I learned a lot about the army and the guards. The military is very weak. "

"In that case, we seem to be able to take advantage of the surprise moment, given the new circumstances - I think they will soon suspect us, because of a letter that escaped you so easily - we will attack soon."

"For how long?"

"About a month," Talbot decided. "There is something else I need to do. You beware. And make sure Redleaf stays in jail. Noone must spoil it!"

Milori nodded. Then their meeting didn't last long. Talbot soon said goodbye and just disappeared. Then the king left the cave soon. Why would he stay there? He still had soo much work to do. In less than a quarter of a year he will be the master of the island! Talbot had promised that if they conquered the island together and attacked other lands with the army thus obtained, they would soon be masters of whole world. Talbot then would take the newly acquired lands and Milori would got his island. Nobody will compete with him there. Beautiful vision!

He was so dreamy and thoughtful that he hadn't noticed anything white in the forest.

But Snowflake noticed him. She was aiming at her glade — she didn't want to see him, but it happened. The bile began to simmer in her. How glad she would take revenge! At the same time, her stomach tightened with fear.

But still... a single well-aimed wound could solve her affliction. She had a secret weapon. She could conjure even withno pixie dust. The toad man probably didn't even know it about her. He would catch it now, if a white-hair woman dared to attack. A sharp icicle would break his skull or drive deep into his belly! She could kill him. - But a murder? - No! She was better than this, she wouldn't hurt anyone. She didn't want to be evil! - And anyway, before she even found her feet, he was gone.

Milori sat on the back of his owl with a sweet feeling and urged her to fly. He headed straight home. Didn't want to stop anywhere.

He was in a good mood and wanted to have some fun with his wife: throw her into the bed and be rough. He knew Clarion would give him herself if he would tell her they could try to make a baby. Now it didn't matter if she was pregnant or not. He - at the request of his master - in the name of his great empire - will kill her.

* * *

**Česky**

* * *

Milori byl v knihovně. Hledal nějakou knihu, něco cokoliv, co by obsahovalo kompletní seznam zvláštních kouzel ministrů. Jeden by to do nich neřekl, ale když na to přišlo, byli pěkně mocní. To rozhodně nesmělo být podceněno! Jenže jak se připravit, když nevěděl, proti čemu? Kde byl ten zatracený soupis? Nějaký musel existovat!

„Ne, ne, ne." naštvaně odložil další knihu. "Proč to nemůžu nikde najít? Copak vzala Clarion toho blázna v úvahu a ten seznam zničila? K čertu s Redleafem! Ať v tom vězení hnije! - Zase ne? Tak kde to je?! Tady? Ne..." Král by býval někoho rád požádal o pomoc, knihovnice by mu jistě pomocnou ruku podala - jenže to nemohl. Bál se, že o poplašném listu, který přinesl ministr do paláce někdo ví a věří tomu - pak by si prozrazením cíle svého pátrání jen uškodil. Znuděně sáhl po další knize. Po několika hodinovém pátrání ho to opravdu nebavilo. Pomalu listoval.

„Ano!" vykřikl nadšeně.

Všichni v knihovně se podívali jeho směrem. Milori jim nevěnoval pozornost. Byl snad král, ne? Mohl si řvát, jak se mu zachtělo. Vzal tu pracně najitou knihu a odešel z knihovny. Manželka mu stále věřila.

* * *

Od zatčení ministra podzimu uplynulo skoro deset dní. Poddaní si toho už všimli, jeho kolegové se na něj ptali. Ale pro ně pravdivé informace nebyly. Zmizel. Odešel a už se nevrátil. Nikdo, krom zbylých dvou ministrů, nevěděl, kde Redleaf je. Ti se naštěstí pro krále báli zakročit. Jenže služebnictvo v paláci nebylo hloupé.Slyšeli ho křičet na chodbě. Nevěděli co udělal a nevěděli, kam ho odvlekli, ale věděli, že se něco stalo. Občas bylo na chodbách slyšet šeptání "Dal zatknout ministra." "Že je prý na temné straně." Milori se snažil nedat na sobě nic znát, nechtěl jejich domněnky potvrzovat svými zbabělými výrazy. Bylo jen otázkou času, než vyjde pravda najevo. Král se velmi bál, že se nějaká hloupá víla vplíží do sklepení a najde ho - a vyslechne.

Milori takhle přemýšlel cestou přes Zimoles. Poddaní se mu klaněli. Vstoupil na malou mýtinku, na kterou kdysi chodívala často jistá bělovlasá dáma - a zarazil se. Vše bylo nezvykle perfektní. Urovnané, třpytivé a krásné. Takhle vždy vypadalo místo, odkud odcházela Snowflake... Srdce mu poskočilo. „Ale ona tu nebyla." uklidňoval se. Její oblíbené místo. Možná proto si na ni vzpomněl. Byla to jistě jen náhoda, že se tam zrovna někdo nudil a vše vylepšil. Nebo ne? „Podivné. Ale – ona je mrtvá. Sám jsem ji zabil. Tohle udělal někdo jiný - s jejím vkusem. Ne, ona to nemohla být! Byl - to - někdo - jiný." Král měl husí kůži. Radši přidal do kroku. Jen být co nejrychleji pryč!

Spěchal až k Zimnímu paláci. Tam na něj čekali jeho sluhové s jeho sovou připravenou k letu. Neřekl jim, proč ji chce. Proč taky? Nic jim do toho nebylo. Naskočil na ni a pobídl ji k letu.

Sova letěla nad špičkami stromů. Ze vzduchu bylo vidět, jak je království zničené. Milori se mu od svatby příliš nevěnoval. Kdysi zasněžené palouky se změnily v bahniště, bílé koruny stromů byly holé. Jen ten palouk, který byl vidět i ze sovích zad, byl rušivě dokonalý. Milori se raději pod sebe nedíval. Let netrval dlouho. Sova se snesla k zemi. Král sestoupil a pokračoval po svých.

Jeskyně byla nedaleko.

* * *

Snowflake se potulovala velice blízko hranice - ne s Hvězdnou roklinkou - se Zimolesem. Ta říše byla stále její domov, její srdce toužilo vrátit se tam, kde bylo kdysi spokojené, kde byla spokojená ona.Věděla, že udělala hloupost, když se tam šla podívat a pak tam i kouzlila, ale co mohla dělat? Jednou se zamilovala do jižana a jindy chtěla navštívit oblíbené místo. Taková byla. Proto tolik milovala Redleafa. On ji v tom podporoval, chtěl, aby jednala podle svého cítění. Býval tam pro ni. Jen si na něj vzpomněla... a už se jí tlačily slzy do očí. Proč ho neprobudila, když mohla!? On tam ležel, on tam byl. Proč byla tak zbabělá a blbá!? Mohlo být po všem.

Nohy ji nesly dál od hranice aniž by chtěla. Dělo se to samo. Snowflake nevěnovala mnoho pozornosti okolí. Viděla, ale jako by byla slepá. Slyšela, ale jako by byla hluchá. Probrala se teprve, když jí něco luplo pod nohama. Nebyla to větev ani suchá stráva. Bylo to bílé, načechrané a krásné. Soví pírko. Rychle zvedla hlavu. Tam na konci palouku seděla na zemi sněžná sovice a pospávala. Snowflake zamžourala očima. Zdálo se jí to...? Ne, nezdálo. Ten pták měl určitě kolem krku něco modrého.

„Milori...?" zašeptala a stáhl se jí žaludek. Jestli byla jeho sova tady, on musel být poblíž. Co jestli už zjistil, že byla v Zimolese? Co ejstli ji přišel najít - a zabít? Ale... záleželo an tom vůbec? Ona byla nic. Bezvýznamná seveřanka. Tak přišla sově blíž.

Krále nikde neviděla. Ale jeho sova, která se zrovna probudila, viděla ji. Určitě to nebyl stejný pták, jakého míval Milori v době, kdy Snowflake musela odejít. Tehdejší sova ji znala, nejspíš by ji i po letech poznala a snad si jí nevšímala. Jenže tahle ji nikdy neviděla, vylekala se a začala hvízdat a máchat křídly.

Vyděšená Snowflake se rychle položila na zem. A udělala dobře. Král, který byl celou tu dobu na okraji lesa přiběhl, když slyšel hluk. Viděl ale jen svého ptáka. Na takovou dálku nemohl poznat, jestli na zemi před sovou někdo je. Otočil se a zase odešel. Snowflake zůstala ležet ještě chvíli. Nevěděla, jak blízko nebezpečí se ocitla, chtěla jen vyčkat, než se sova uklidní a nechá ji odejít. Chtěla být co nejrychleji co nejdál. Chtěla být na svém paloučku, tam, kde měla své uhniště a své lůžko ze slámy. Tam, kde teď byl její skromný domov.

* * *

Milori vyběhl na palouk, ale když nic neviděl, otočil se a pokračoval na své cestě. Měl namířeno do té tajemné jeskyně. Jako vždy si otevřel tajný vchod a sebral jednu z pochodní, aby si posvítil na dlouhou cestu tmou. Zase se octl v tom jeskynním pokoji. Zatím byl sám, ale bylo jen otázkou času, kdy se objeví jeho spojenec. Milori se zle zasmál. A za chvíli už měl jedno oko zelené a druhé červené.

Konečně naplnila místnosti jedovatě zelená záře a objevil se Talbot.

Král se poklonil.

Talbot se an něho podíval, „Jsi zde? Av čas. Výborné! Popravdě jsem neočekával, že bdueš tak dobrý spojenec a tak věrný."

"Nedovolil bych si nepřijít, můj pane. Vždyť máme společný cíl."

Talbot se usmál. "A jak se má tvá žena? Zdraví slouží?"

"Ano pane, je zdravá, proč se ptáte?"

"Protože nám bude překážet!" zařval elf. "Zbavil ses svojí dcery Snwoflake, zbav se i její matky!"

"Pane, to nemůžu, je otravná a příliš sladká, ale nemůžu ji zabít a tělo pohodit za hranicí. Bez ministryně dokáží poddaní žít, ale všimnou si, že jim chybí hlava státu. Nebyla by to neopatrnost?"

"Neopatrnost je nechat ji žít! Zbav se jí! Udělej to tak, aby to vypadalo jako nehoda. Otrav ji, aby to vypadalo jako nemoc. Je tolik možností."

Milori chtěl namítat. Ale nakonec z úst nevypustil jediné slovo. Rezignovaně přikývl. Nic by nezískal, kdyby se hádal. Jestli se jeho pán už rozhodl, nešlo to změnit. Jeho ženě tedy poběží její poslendí dny. Přijde den, kdy ji bude muset odstranit z cesty ve jménu říše!

„Slyšel jsem," začal najednou elf, "že jsi měl problém s Redleafem?"

„Ano, ale je po všem. Nechal jsme ho zatknout. Je ve vězení a nedostane se odtamtud."

"Tak to je správné. Řeš tíhle způsobem vše, máš na to. - Co vůbec udělal?" ptal se zlý elf docela mile - snad že šlo všechno podle jeho představ.

"Přinesl dopis a prozradil náš plán."

„Co?!" vyjekl Talbot. "Jak se to stalo?! Jak jsi mohl toto dopustit?!"

„Ale pane – já o tom nevěděl. Byl jsem sám překvapený. Nevím, odkud ty informace měl, tvrdil, že to nenapsal, ale našel. Nechal jsem ho zatknout – je ve vězení! Už nám od něj nic nehrozí! Ten dopis četla jenom Clarion a ona tomu nevěří," hájil se Milori.

"Dobře. Stejně z toho bude ještě problém, jakmile se začně náš plán naplňovat, pochopí, že se ten idiot nemýlil, ale musíme jít dál."

„Ano."

„Pokročil jsi ve svém pátrání?

„Ano! Našel jsem seznam těch kouzel, poslal jsem vám ho. A zjistil jsem si mnoho o armádě a strážích. Vojenská složka je velmi slabá."

"V tom případě se zdá, že bychom mohli, vzhledem k novým okolnostem - mámnamysli s tím, že nás brzy začnou podezřívat, kvůli dopisu, který ti tak snadno uniknul - využít moment překvapení. Brzy zaútočíme."

„Za jak dlouho?"

„Zhruba za měsíc," rozhodl Talbot. "Musím ještě něco zařídit. Ty se měj na pozoru. A ujisti se, že Redleaf zůstane ve vězení. Nikdo to nesmí pokazit!"

Milori přitakal. Potom už jejich schůze netrvala dlouho. Talbot se brzy rozloučil a prostě zmizel. Král tedy odešel z jeskyně. Proč by tam taky zůstával. Měl ještě spoustu práce. Ani ne do čtvrt roku z něj bude pán celého ostrova! Talbot mu slíbil, že když spolu ovládnou ostrov a s takto získanou armáou zaútočí na jiná území, brzy bude jejich celý svět. Talbot si pak vezme nově získané země a Milorimu zůstane jeho zem. Nikdo mu tam nebude konkurovat. Krásná vize!

Byl tak zasněný a zamyšlený, že si vůbec nevšiml, že se v lese mihlo něco bílého.

Ale Snwoflake si ho všimla. Mířila na svůj palouk - nechtěla ho vidět, ale stalo se to. Žluč v ní začala ihned vřít. Jak ráda by se pomstila! A zároveň se jí stahoval žaludek strachem. Ale zase... jediná dobře mířená rána mohla vyřešit její trápení. Ona měla tajnou zbraň. Ona mohla kouzlit i bez vílího prachu. Ten bídák to o ní snad ani nevěděl. Teď by to schytal, kdyby se bělovláska odvážila útočit. Ostrý rampouch by mu prorazil lebku nebo by zajel hluboko do jeho břicha! Mohla by ho zabít. - Ale vražda? - Ne! Ona byla lepší než ona, ona by nikomu neublížila. Ona nechtěla být zlá! - A beztak, než se vůbec rozkoukala, byl on už pryč.

Milori se posadil se sladkým pocitem na hřvet své sovy a pobídl ji k letu. Mířil rovnou domů. Už se nechtěl nikde zastavovat. Měl dobrou náladu a chtěl se trošku pobavit s manželkou: hodit ji do postele a být tvrdý. Věděl, že se mu Clarion sama vydá, když jí řekne, že se mohou pokusit o dítě. Teď na tom přeci už nezáleželo, bude-li těhotná, nebo ne. On ji - na přání svého pána - ve jménu své velká říše - zabije.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi there! Here is one shorter chapter. I can't get the impression that two or three people are reading this, so I don't have much motivation to continue - but I will (perhaps). I do not have much time. I have to learn, and now we're (me + classmates) going to have an action that will raise some money for the prom ball ( czech tradition, we call it "maturity" and it is something different than prom balls in USA you can see in movies.) for older students. I started teach young students and kids and I have another two part-time jobs. And our headmaster with our city major want me to be a moderator of one big action (in my country 17th of November is a big event) so I have to start getting ready for it.**

* * *

**English**

* * *

Clarion was sitting in the bathroom on the cold floor. The spasm was moving her entire body. The queen clutched her belly, but nothing helped. She suffered. And there was blood everywhereShe got menstruation again. It hurt all the more because she knew she was not carrying the desired child under her heart. The bleeding returned every four weeks, over and over again. She was not pregnant. She wasn't pregnant this month, she wasn't pregnant last month - and she won't be pregnant next month. Tears poured into her eyes. One healthy child gave birth and was taken away, the other maybe never will be conceived. As a punishment. The troubled hormones and moods drove her to a desperate cry. She was dying with the pain and thought of a non-existent child stretching it's hands toward her. And it hurt to think that somewhere there her little girl had once stretched her hands toward someone else.

There was a knock at her bathroom door.

"Milori?" she looked up hopefully.

A woman's voice came from behind the door, "No, Highness, it's me."

Sunflower.

Clara reached for her towel and covered her lap. She wiped away her tears before allowing the Minister to enter. She was a woman too, after all.

The Minister was startled to see the red smudges on the floor and the Queen's red eyes.

„Nothing,"said the queen. „I am fine."

"Does it hurt too much?"

"Not more than usual. The thing is… " her voice lost.

Sunflower wasn't able to look sullen, her face was always full of still bright colors, but in this case she made a special effort. With some sympathetic sadness in her voice, she asked: "Where's Milori?"

"I don't know," the queen whined. Her husband was gone again, she didn't know where he was, she didn't know when he'd be back. All she knew was that he would be disgusting when he found out that he would have so called boring week. She would have liked to tell the red-haired minister how much she wished to have an attentive husband, who would be here with her and soothing her, but preferred to remain silent. She couldn't even talk about her child, that poor little creature was a secret between her and her husband. She was in someone's company, but she was alone.

* * *

Her white hair glowed gold when the sun set. The light was fading, and the brightest of the stars were already visible. Snowflake liked them, looking up to them every night. But that they would fulfill her wishes she believed no longer. She had been watching them all night and seen plenty of them falling, always whispering wishes - and never anything. Now she hugged herself. She was glad there was no mirror here in the wilderness between the forests. She knew she was no longer beautiful. Really: her eyes had fallen deep, her cheeks had also sunk, her lips colorless, her collarbones sticking under her skin, and there were scars and spots everywhere. She had nothing to eat, let alone make it nutritious. She thanked the man who created the water that the surface never showed a good picture. If only she wasn't alone all the time!

„I could have been a mother," she whispered, „I was with child! He took everything from me! My own father tried to kill me – and killed my baby.

My baby! You could have had your dad's eyes. I could see them. Have their copy. Those warm eyes ... you wouldn't believe me, little one, how much I liked them. I'd tell you stories about them. About the princess and her prince, mother and dad. I could see Redleaf in you. Bring to the world the love created from love. They took everything from me. " She paused. "And I'm so stupid! I could be home now, warm, safe, in Readleaf's arms. But I'm stupid. I'm stupid, I'm stupid. Cowardly," she droped to the ground, "Why didn't I just wake you, Redleaf? You wouldn't be angry with me, would you? You would hug me, soothe me, you would help me, I would love you for that ... But no. You've forgotten about me a long time ago. You have another love, maybe a wife, you're planning a family with her. You are happy. I wish you are. I wish you luck with another woman, that's how much I love you… "

Snowflake hugged her white knees. She didn't cry. She didn't shed a single tear. Her heart did not hurt, her thoughts did not suddenly attack her. She felt total silence in her. Silence after the storm. The wind had died down, the rain had stopped, leaving a trigger that nobody wanted to look at, which would roll on the ground the next day. She really wasn't worth anything.

"Oh, why am I here? Why haven't I died yet? I'm unnecessary!"

The clouds were just covering the moon, and a dangerous thought was born in her head.

"I have to go to him."

* * *

**Česky**

* * *

Clarion seděla v koupelně na chladné zemi. Křeč hýbala celým jejím tělem. Královna svírala své břicho, ale nic nepomáhalo. Trpěla. A všude byla krev. Zase dostala menstruaci. Bolelo to o to víc, že věděla, že pod srdcem nenosí vytoužené dítě. Krvácení se vracelo každý čtyři týdny, pořád dokola. Nebyla těhotná. Nebyla těhotná tenhle měsíc, nebyla těhotná minulý měsíc – a nebude těhotná příští měsíc. Slzy se jí hrnuly do očí. Jedno zdravé dítě porodila a odnesla, druhé možná nikdy nepočne. Jako trest. Rozbouřené hormony a nálady ji dohnaly k zoufalému pláči. Umírala bolestí a myšlenkou na neexistující dítě, které by k ní vzpínalo své ručičky. A bolelo ji pomyšlení, že někde její holčička kdysi vzpínala ručky k někomu jinému.

Na dveře její koupelny se ozvalo zaklepání.

„Milori?" vzhlédla s nadějí v pohledu.

Zpoza dveří se ale ozval ženský hlas, „Nikoliv, výsosti, to jsem já."

Slunečnice.

Clara se natáhla pro ručník a přikryla si klín. Otřela si slzy a teprve potom dovolila ministryni vejít. Vždyť to byla taky žena.

Ministryně se lekla, když viděla rudé šmouhy na podlaze a královniny červené oči.

„To nic," promluvila Clarion. „Jsem v pořádku."

„Bolí to moc?"

„Ne více než obvykle. Jde o to…" ztratil se její hlas.

Slunečnice se neuměla tvářit příliš soucitně, její tvář hrála pořád veselými barvami. Přetso se s jistým soucitným smutkem v hlase zeptala: „Kde je Milori?"

„Já nevím," fňukla královna. Její manžel byl už zase pryč, nevěděla, kde je, nevěděla, kdy se vrátí. Věděla jen, že bude protivný, až zjistí, že ho čeká nudný týden. Nejradši by se svěřila zrzavé ministryně, jak moc by si přála mít pozorného manžela, který by tu teď byl u ní a chlácholil ji, ale raději mlčela. A o svém dítěti ani mluvit nemohla. Byla sice v něčí společnosti, ale byla sama.

* * *

Když zapadalo slunce, zářily její bílé vlasy zlatě. Světlo se ztrácelo a nejjasnější z hvězd už byly vidět. Snowflake je měla ráda, každý večer k nim vzhlížela. Líbily se jí. Na to, že splní přání, ale přestala dávno věřit. Pozorovala je celé noci a viděla jich padat spoustu, vždy zašeptala přání – a nikdy nic. Teď objala samu sebe. Byla ráda, že tady v pustině mezi lesy není žádné zrcadlo. Věděla, že už dávno není krásná. Opravdu: její oči se propadly hluboko, tváře měla rovněž propadlé, rty bez barvy, klíční kosti trčely pod kůží a všude měla jizvičky a flíčky. Neměla co jíst, natož, aby to bylo výživné. Děkovala tomu, kdo stvořil vodu, že hladina nikdy neukázala dobrý obraz. Kdyby ale alespoŇ nebyla pořád tolik sama!

"Mohla jsem být matkou," zašeptala, "čekala jsem dítět! Vzal mi všechno! Můj vlastní otec se mě pokusil zabít! - A zabil moje dítě."

Děťátko moje! Mohlo jsi mít oči svého tatínka. Mohla jsem je vidět.Mít jejich kopii. Ty hřejivé oči… neuvěřilo bys mi, maličké, jak moc jsem je měla ráda. Vyprávěla bych ti o nich pohádky. O princezně a jejím princi, o mamince a tatínkovi. Mohla jsem vidět Redleafa v tobě. Přivést na svět lásku stvořenou z lásky. Všechno mi to vzali." Odmlčela se. „A já jsem tak blbá! Mohla jsem být teď doma, v teple, v bezpečí, v Readleafově náručí. Ale já jsme blbá. Jsem blbá, jsem blbá. Zbabělá," klesla k zemi, „roč jsem tě jen, Redleafe, neprobudila? Ty by ses na mě nezlobil, nebo ano? Ty bys mě objal, utišil, pomohl bys mi, já bych tě za to milovala… Ale ne. Ty's už na mě dávno zapomněl. Máš jinou lásku, možná ženu, plánuješ s ní rodinu. Jsi šťastný. Přeju ti to. Přeju ti štěstí s jinou ženou, až tak moc tě miluju…"

Snowflake objala svá bílá kolena. Neplakala. Neuronila jedinou slzu. Nebolelo ji srdce, najednou na ji ani neútočily myšlenky. Cítila v sobě naprosté ticho. Ticho po bouři. Vítr utichl, déšť ustal, zanechal po sobě spoušť, na kterou nikdo nechtěl pohledět a která se bude na zemi válet další den. Opravdu už nestála za nic.

„Ach, proč jenom jsem tady? Proč jsem ještě neumřela? Jsem zbytečná!"

Mraky zrovna zakryly měsíc a jí se v tu chvíli zrodila v hlavě nebezpečná myšlenka.

„Musím za ním."


	9. Chapter 8

**Well, here I am. To be honest, I wrote this chapter in like a hour and I was not in mood for doing translation of all of that czech text so I transladed about 50% and then used online translator, there was of course quick check but you know... when you're tired and stresed out (because in two days I will be standing on a stage in front of all city) you are not doing your job very well... Hey but is still beter than when I was in love, I wasn't able to concentrate at all. But it failed before it started se here I am. And now I know there are not such a things as true love or perfect partners. Doesn't matter. Here is new chapter, I hope you will enjoy. **

* * *

**English**

* * *

Hyacinth could neither watch nor listen. King Milori - how horibly did Hyacinth feel during calling this man King! - he was shouting at the new maid who dropped the tray and smashed a few pieces of dishes. Hyacint liked his wife, but really couldn't bear that man. Especially his behavior. It wasn't the girl's fault! Milori could admonish her, but not yell at her. It couldn't be that way!

"Leave her alone, Your Majesty!" the minister shouted out, moving between them.

Milori blinked in surprise. The maid also looked up in alarm, then crouched and backed away.

"What did you say?" the king hissed.

"I told you to leave that poor maid alone. Don't yell at her. "

"How dare you?!"

"How dare I - to what? To stand up innocent? I should have argued for Redleaf. You, King, will force all the staff out in a moment. '

"Well, I think I heard wrong!" Milori said. How was that possible? Shy and quiet Minister Hyacinth suddenly opposed him? What was behind it? Did the miser want to build opposition? Was it a conspiracy? Did anyone reveal his and Talbot's plan? The Minister certainly believed in gibberish and ex-Minister Redleaf's letter - whom he had mentioned ... It was certainly a plot!

"If you don't like the nymph breaking a teapot and a few plates, you might as well arrange it. She just stumbled, didn't do it on purpose, "the Minister said.

"What do you care about the girl? Are you sleeping with her? "

"No," said Hyacinth in an icy tone. "I just don't understand why you're tearing at her like that. A man may not have sex with a woman to treat her properly. "

Milori growled and stamped. The maid was startled and whined. This was the moment when the King looked away from the Minister and turned to her again. "You little goose!" He shouted. Hyacinth took a breath and grabbed the maid by the arm, pulling her from the restless king.

"So, will you, Hyacinth, hold such insignificant sluts and tell me how to treat my own servant? Remember, you work for me, too. I'm your boss! I am your king! '

"You're not my ruler!" cried Hyacinth.

There was silence for a moment. Milori's head confirmed the assumption that it was a conspiracy. It couldn't stay that way! After all, his master ordered that, in the name of the smooth execution of the coup d'état, all those who would resist be removed in time. The time has come to clear this minister somewhere.

"Guards!"

* * *

Redleaf was laying on a straw bed. A small window by the ceiling let little light into the cell in the cellar. He watched the shadow move slowly across the floor. He had no other fun. He could only wander in his imagination, be with friends in a pub, or with his mistress in a cute little room with a big bed, or he could walk around his favorite place in the forest - but he couldn't really move. He tried to entertain himself with exercise, but after a few days every single muscle in his body was in pain and so he just wanted to relax. And he wanted to eat! The bread they gave him twice a day could not be bitten, it was like a stone! If he didn't mind killing a man, he could have hit the jailer with this dinner and run away. Perhaps, he thought, he should have escaped… not only for his own comfort but above all for safety. He didn't know what was going to happen to him. But he did not expect anything good.

Suddenly there were footsteps. They were approaching and muttering with them. The guards led someone! Redleaf sat up and turned his head toward the corridor.

A moment later the bars of his new neighbor slammed.

"Hyacinth?" the prisoner whispered.

Hyacinth turned in surprise. His chin dropped. "You're here? All thetime?! "

Redleaf nodded, "I was arrested the very day I came up with the letter. What did you do? Did Milori send you here? "

"That man's piece of s...! I tryed to help to the maid and you and I'm here. When you disappeared - no one knew what happened to you - Milori began to behave strangely. He was still guarding someone, looking back at every corner, nervous and irritable. Every day he fired somebody. He only smiled at Clarion. I don't think the letter was lying. I believe Milori is preparing something terrible for all of us. "

Redleaf remained silent for a moment. "You should have warned everyone."

"Yes," said Hyacinth, "I should have."

The minister, who had been held behind the bars for longer, turned to the window. "So it's over. Neither of us can get out of here. And the kingdom? Who knows…"

"There is still a Sunflower left," Hacint began after a moment, "She has the same opinion, and when she finds out that I, and probably one maid as well, had disappeared, she will realize how it is. She will warn everyone. "

"Or she'll be here tomorrow."

"Or she'll be here tomorrow..."

There was silence again. This time much longer. The two had never had the same interests, but now they seemed to have to find them. It was to be expected that they would spend a lot of time together... Hyacinth walked away from the bars and examined his new apartment. His cell was exactly the same as that of the other minister, who was still sitting on the uncomfortable bed, looking back at the shadows on the floor.

"Why is this happening?" Redleaf asked suddenly.

Hyacinth sighed, "I don't know."

Silence.

"When will they bring us food?" Asked Hyacinth.

"About six in the evening. But don't expect to eat. Do you like bread? "

"How bad is it?"

"Worse than what's happening above."

"Oh."

Another silence.

"Poor child," sigh Hyacinth.

That caught Redleaf's attention. Child? Which child? Was anyone with child? Or did any child appear in the palace during the few days since he was arrested? He simply had to ask that.

"A child Clarion wants to have with that cruel fool. Poor child," explained Hyacinth.

"Benedict will probably kill that kid," Redleaf replied, not knowing how close to the true he was; he didn't know that Benedict had tryed to kill his blood once before.

„Well, now you reminded me something. – When I became a minister, Petunia – the ex spring one – told me, Clarion was probably pregnant once. It's just a rumour and I really dont think it's true, but as the story sais: Clarion gave born to a child and gave it away the very next day so nobody could noticed if that baby was alife or stillborn. The docter who assisted her dissapeared as well. But – you know – it just a legend, a rumour, Petunia probably told me just to make me wonder."

„Did she tell you who was suppost to be father?"

„No… but I've heard Clarion and Milori was a couple once even before that famous affair with his wing. She might had been pregnant when they broke up for the first time. But… as I said: rumour!"

Silence again. Very long silence.

Redleaf pulled his knees under his chin. „Do you remember Snowflake?"

„Sure, I do…?"

„I loved her."

„You… what?"

„I was in love with her. Loved her. Longed for her. Then suddenly she was gone."

„And you had never told her," finished Hiacint.

„No," said Redfleaf, „I did. I did tell her."

„What hapenned next?"

„I had the best time of my life."

„Wait a moment, does this mean you two were a couple?"

„We were. I remember her eyes, her voice, everything. And suddenly she was gone."

Gone… the word melted away in the silence of the cellar. Hyacinth looked at Redleaf. He didn't think he'd hear anything else. And he wasn't mistaken. Redleaf hugged his knees harder and made no more sound. It was the first time he told anyone about his big love. This romance had no listener yet - and suddenly it was no longer a secret. Redleaf felt really strange. Didn't he just make a mistake? But what did it matter if he told anyone about the old love affair? The kingdom was in danger, and he and Hyacinth might never leave prison again.

Well, after all, the situation was worse than their bread.

* * *

**Česky**

* * *

Hyacint to nedokázal sledovat ani poslouchat. Král Milori – jak se Hyacintovi příčilo říkat tomu muži král! – zrovna křičel na novou služebnou, která upustila tác a rozbila tak pár kousků nádobí. Jeho ženu měl rád, ale jeho nemohl snést. Hlavně jeho chování. Vždyť to děvče za nic nemohlo. Milori ji mohl napomenout, ale ne na ni řvát. Takhle to nemohlo být!

„Nechte ji být, Vaše veličenstvo!" vykřikl ministr a vehnal se mezi ně.

Milori překvapeně zamrkal. Služebná nejdřív také vylekaně vzhlédla, pak se skrčila a couvla.

„Co's to řekl?" syčel král.

„Řekl jsem, abyste tu nebohou služku nechal být. Abyste na ni nekřičel."

„Jak se opovažuješ?!"

„Jak se opovažuju – co? Zastat se nevinné? Měl jsem se zastat už Redleafa. Vy, pane králi, za chvíli vyženete všechen personál."

„No já snad špatně slyším!" zavil Milori. Jak to bylo možné? Plachý a tichý ministr Hyacint se najednou stavěl proti němu? Co za tím stálo? Chtěl snad ten bídák vystavět opozici? Bylo to spinknutí? Odhalil někdo jeho a Talbotův plán? Ministr určitě uvěřil blábolení a dopisu ex-ministra Redleafa – kterého zmínil... Určitě šlo o komplot!

„Jestli se vám nelíbí, že ta víla rozbila konvici na čaj a pár talířů, snad jí můžete domluvit i klidně. Jen zakopla, neudělala to schválně," hájil dívku ministr dál.

„Co že tě ta holka tak zajímá? Spíš s ní?"

„Ne," řekl Hyacint ledovým tónem. „Já jenom nechápu, proč se na ni takto utrhujete. Muž snad nemusí mít se ženou sex, aby se k ní choval správně."

Milori zavrčel a dupl. Služka se lekla a fňukla. To byla chvíle, kdy král odvrátil pohled plný vzteku od ministra a obrátil se znovu k ní. „Ty malá huso!" okřikl ji. Hyacint se nadechl a chytil služku za paži, de facto ji táhl od neklidného krále.

„Tak ty se budeš, Hyacinte, zastávat takovéhle bezvýznamné děvky a říkat mi, jak se mám chovat ke svému vlastnímu služebnictvu? Nezapomínej, že pro mě taky pracuješ. Já jsem tvůj nadřízený! Já jsem tvůj král!"

„Ty nejsi můj vládce!" vykřikl Hyacint.

Na chvíli zavládlo ticho. V Miloriho hlavě se potvrdila domněnka, že jde o spiknutí. Takhle to nemohlo zůstat! Jeho pán přeci nařídil, aby byli ve jménu hladkého provedení státního převratu zavčasu odstraněni všichni, kdo budou klást odpor. Přišel čas tohohle ministra někam uklidit.

„Stráže!"

* * *

Redleaf ležel na slaměné posteli. Malé okno u stropu pouštělo do cely ve sklepě jen málo světla. Pozoroval stín, jak se pohybuje pomaličku po podlaze. Jinou zábavu neměl. Mohl se jen toulat ve svých představách, být s přáteli v hospodě, nebo s milenkou v roztomilém pokojíčku s velkou postelí, anebo se mohl procházet po svém oblíbeném místě v lese – ale nemohl se při tom hnout. Zkoušel se zabavit cvičením, ale po pár dnech ho vše bolelo a chtěl jen odpočívat. A chtěl jíst! Ten chleba, který mu dvakrát denně dávali, se nedal kousat, byl tak tvrdý! Kdyby se mu nepříčilo zabít muže, mohl takovou večeří praštit žalářníka po hlavě a utéct. Možná, napadlo ho, by ale utéct měl… nejen pro vlastní pohodlí, ale hlavně bezpečí. Nevěděl, co s ním bude. Ale neočekával nic dobrého.

Najednou se začaly ozývat kroky. Přibližovaly se a s nimi i mrmlání. Stráže někoho vedli! Redleaf se posadil a otočil hlavu směrem na chodbu.

Za chvilku bouchly mříže za jeho novým sousedem.

„Hyacinte?" zašeptal vězněný ministr.

Hyacint se překvapeně otočil. Brada mu poklesla. „Ty jsi tady? Celou tu dobu?!"

Redleaf přikývl, „Zavřeli mě sem hned ten den, kdy jsem přišel s tím dopisem. Co's udělal ty? Nechal tě sem zavřít Milori?"

„Ten chlap je cvok! Zastal jsem se služky a tebe a jsem tady. Když jsi zmizel – nikdo nevěděl, co se s tebou stalo – začal se Milori chovat hodně zvláštně. Pořád někoho hlídal, ohlížel se na každém rohu a byl nervózní a podrážděný. Obden někoho vyrazil z práce. Jen na Clarion se usmíval. Myslím si, že ten dopis nebyl lživý. Věřil bych, že Milori chystá něco strašného pro nás pro všechny."

Redleaf chvíli mlčel. „Měl jsi všechny varovat."

„Ano," vydechl Hyacint, „to jsem měl."

Ministr, který byl za mříží držen déle se otočil k oknu. „Takže je po všem. Ani jeden z nás se odtud nedostane. A království? Kdo ví…"

„Ještě zbývá Slunečnice," začal po chvíli Hacint, „Má stejné mínění a až zjistí, že jsme zmizel i já – a nejspíš jedna služka – dojde jí, jak to celé je. Ona všechny varuje."

„Nebo tu bude zítra s námi."

„Nebo tu bude zítra s námi."

Zase přišlo ticho. Tentokrát bylo mnohem delší. Ti dva nikdy neměli stejné zájmy, ale teď se zdálo, že si je budou muset najít. Dalo se čekat, že spolu stráví hodně času… Hyacint odešel od mříží a prohlédl si svůj nový byt. Jeho cela byla úplně stejná jako cela druhého ministra, který stále seděl na nepohodlné posteli a zase se díval na stíny na podlaze.

„Proč se tohle děje?" zeptal se najednou Redleaf.

Hyacint si povzdechl, „Já nevím."

Ticho.

„Kdy nám donesou jídlo?" chtěl vědět Hyacint.

„Zhruba v šest večer. Ale že se najíš, neočekávej. Máš rád chleba?"

„Jak moc je to zlý?"

„Horší než to, co se děje nahoře."

„Oh."

Další ticho.

„Chudák dítě," hlesl Hyacint.

To Redleafa zaujalo. Dítě? Jaké dítě? Čekal snad někdo dítě? Nebo se nějaké během těch několika dnů, které uplynuly od jeho zatčení, objevilo v paláci? Na tohle se prostě musel zeptat.

„Dítě, které si chce pořídit Clarion s tím bláznem. Chudák," vysvětlil Hyacint.

„Benedikt to dítě pravděpodobně zabije," odpověděl Redleaf, ani netušil, jak moc pravdě byl; nevěděl, že Benedikt už jedno své dítě zabít chtěl.

„No, teď jsi mi něco připomněl. – Když jsem se stal ministren, Petunie – bývalá ministryně jara – mi řekla, že Clarion asi byla jednou těhotná. Je to jen pověst a já si opravdu nemyslím, že pravdivá. Každopádně jak ta pověst praví: Clarion přivedla na svět dítě a hne další den ho dala pryč, aby nikdo nestihl postřehnout, jestli se narodilo živé nebo mrtvé. Lékař, který u porodu asistoval, zmizel taky. Ale – však víš – je to jen povídačka. Petunie mi to řekla nejspíš jen proto, abych se divil."

„Řekla ti, kdo měl být otcem?"

„Ne. Ale… slyšel jsem, že Clarion a Milori spolu měli pletky už dřív, ještě před tou známou aférou s jeho křídlem. Možná že Clara byla těhotná, když se poprvé rozešli. Ale jak říkám, je to jen pověst."

Zase ticho. Velice dlouhé ticho.

Redleaf si přitáhl kolena pod bradu. „Pamatuješ si Snowflake?"

„Jistěže…?"

„Miloval jsem ji."

„Ty's… co?"

„Byl jsem do ní zamilovaný. Miloval jsem ji. Toužil po ní. Pak najednou zmizela."

„A nikdy's jí to neřekl," dokončil Hyacint.

„Ne," řekl Redfleaf, „Já to udělal. Řekl jsem jí to."

„Co se stalo potom?"

„Prožil jsem nejlepší kus svého života."

„Počkej chvilku, takže vy dva jste byli pár?"

„Byli jsme. Pamatuju si její oči, její hlas, všechno. A najednou byla pryč."

Pryč… to slovo se rozplynulo v tichu sklepení. Hyacint se díval na Redleafa. Nemyslel si, že ještě něco uslyší. A nepletl se. Redleaf objal své kolena pevněji a nevydal už ani hlásku. Bylo to poprvé, kdy o své velké lásce někomu řekl. Tenhle románek ještě neměl žádného posluchače – a nejednou už to nebylo tajemství. Redleaf se cítil opravdu divně. Neudělal právě chybu? Ale co záleželo na tom, jestli o dávných milostných pletkách někomu poví? Království bylo v nebezpečí a on ani Hyacint už dost možná nikdy z vězení nevyjdou.

Situace byla přeci jen horší než jejich chléb.


	10. Chapter 9

**I am back! Sorry for not upload for such a long time. I am simply busy with school and also I am not that into this story as I was in 2014 or when it started. Anyway, Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Joyeux Noël, Fröhliche Weihnachten, Счастливого Рождества! (Yeah, I know many. And in my language it is: Veselé Vánoce!)**

* * *

**ENGLISH**

* * *

Forest. The leaves fizzed in the wind, golden and green light falling through them. Birds bouncing from branch to branch. There was a stream somewhere near. And the grass smelled everywhere. Redleaf didn't remember the last time he had time for such a nice walk. Now the last time in such a nice place as this was. Where was he? He didn't know, had never seen this forest before. But that didn't bother him. Went where his feet carried him. He even found a mushroom! Looking 'round the landscape as a drop of water fell from his nose from somewhere above. He blinked in surprise. And someone giggled from behind him. He knew the voice…! He turned his head. She was there. Snowflake. Stála Just a little further away, a few steps apart. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than ever. And she was so clean, almost shining. White hair flowed to her shoulders. And the dress! They were whiter than snow, than her skin. They wrapped her arms and her waist tightly, widening on her sides, and the cloth became transparent on the ground. She smiled at him. Allowed him to come to her, let him stroke her cheeks and kiss her. Then she gave herself a small kiss on his cheek - and left. She didn't go far. But he felt he had to go after her. So he went. And she moved again. So he followed her faster. She ran away this time. Then she got caught and kissed again - and ran away again. Redleaf chased her, she ran. They laughed. And when she was caught, there were gentle and also passionate kisses. Redleaf enjoyed the game. She too. After all, she ran on and on and on again and again became a voluntary victim of his mouth. He loved her! They passed trees, stumps, surmounted the stream. Then she leaned on the table with a vase. Redleaf didn't notice the change. When did he stop being in the forest? What palace was this? It didn't matter. Everything was beautiful, clean, opulent and most importantly there was her laughter. High ceilings and thick walls reflected it and it sounded even brighter and better. Redleaf turned after her. S She was standing in the doorway to the next hall, ran away from him. He laughed and ran after her. He ran into the hall - and she was nowhere. He was looking around in vain, tried to turn to see if she was behind him - she was notAnd suddenly she pushed him against the wall - she didn't have the strength, he took a step forward himself, surprised by her embrace. She stood behind him, he turned his head toward her, and even though he couldn't see her, but the few white hair he was able to see was enough to make him happy. And then! He felt her lips at the back of his neck. Was she trying to seduce him? He wouldn't mind. She was so beautiful! He couldn't see her, but could feel her amazing limbs behind his back. She hugged him with one hand, lifted his hair with the other to kiss his neck. Oh, her lips! He stepped away from the wall, turned quickly to her. - Suddenly the whole hall collapsed.

Redleaf fell from the straw mattress to the stone floor.

"Good morning," Hyacinth laughed from the opposite cell.

The swarthy minister sat down. Even on the cold floor he felt well, his warmed by the dream. Snowflake maybe wasn't with him, but at least he kissed her at night. It was enough to his satisfaction.

"Will we continue?" Hyacinth asked suddenly.

They were bored in prison for several days. So they came up with some funThere was so much dust on the ground that it was possible to write in it. They both sketched a chessboard and both found enough stones or stalks on the ground to make simple figures. One of them always took the stone and moved it according to what the stone represented and told the other where he had just put it. Second one placed the same opponent's stone on the announced position and then played as well. t was time consuming, but why not? They had enough of it. That's how they entertained themselves. At least as long as there was enough light in the basement. When they didn't enjoyed it anymore for taht day, they played the gallows. The day before they were betrayed by the light just before the end of the game of chess.

So Redleaf nodded and sat down at his chessboard. He was proud of his creation of the enemy's queen. He found a stone in the shape of a crown. But that Hyacinth's bitch was just aiming for his king... And he wasn't very happy that he lost the game a few minutes later. And so the retaliation began.

Their play was interrupted by heavy footsteps that were approaching quickly.

"It's early for breakfast," Hyacint noted.

It were soldiers. Five men stood between the cells, but all of them were turned to the Minister who had been imprisoned for longer time.

Redleaf stood up. What was he expecting? He didn't know.

One of the soldiers unfolded a short scroll of paper. A seal hung from it. That prophesied either something too bad or too good.

"I, the King of the Pixie Hollow and Winterwood, express my will with this letter. For the serious reasons I have, I have made a decision. The decision is as follows: Redleaf Jesenin, former Minister of Autumn and a member of the Royal Financial Council and Scientific Academy, will be publicly executed for his anti-government actions and other offenses in the morning after the next full moon. Signed: Milori Hailstone-Frost, the King of the Pixie Hollow and Winterwood."

So bad… The jaws of both ministers dropped.

Redleaf stared motionlessly. What? His stomach tightened, his whole body was suddenly cold and shuddered inadvertently. What happened? Did they really say that…? Or was he still asleep?

„What…?" he finally said absently.

"What did he do ?!" cried Hyacinth to the departing soldiers, for Redleaf was unable to speak.

But the soldiers did not respond. Eventually, the habit of their heavy boots was lost. Neither of them looked back. They just followed orders. And the ministers stayed in an uncomfortable silence in which they were supposed to worry and to think about what had just happened.

* * *

In fact, the king could not sleep well for several days. He was turning from side to side all night, waking up for a few tens of minutes, then was awake for a long time. He was constantly tired - and more evil and nasty. Plus he lived through his days knowing he had another strenuous work with his wife in the evening. Clarion was the only one who ignored his changes. She glared at him, hugged him, stroked him, caressed him in the evening - and day after day she stood in front of the mirror looking at her belly; so much she hoped it will finally start to grow. Milori knew his wife wouldn't live for long, so he didn't care if he fertilized her or not. But he would honestly prefer not. It didn't matter to his heart, but he had his reasons. One thing is that the queen suddenly gets sick and dies. Another thing is that suddenly the pregnant queen gets sick and dies. A sick woman doesn't get pregnant… and a healthy woman doesn't die. It would be better for the king if his queen swallowed all those children or had them on her back or chest. Then he wouldn't have to worry about anything. But in this way she was only stressing him and made him feel more and more endangered. And all that staff who kept whispering all the time! They suspected him, watched him, asked for ministers. Ministers! Milori probably did crap when he sent them into the same prison. They'll come up with a conspiracy! Especially the king was worried about Redleaf. Redleaf, that one who had never gave anything for free! Milori had no doubt that if there was any prison revolt or escape, it would be out of that one's mind. And he gave him the accomplice so blindly! What happens when they get out? Will they destroy his plans or kill him right away? The plan Milori had been working on for months had begun to show its cracks. It was only a matter of time before everything goes wrong. Therefore, everything had to be accelerated. Above all, it was necessary - just for being sure - to get rid of the uncomfortable minister.

Redlead's head was hot. In his youth he liked to fight. And that was exactly what Milori needed to know. How luckily Clarion started to talk one night. Now Milori knew exactly what to do.

It was simple. Suddenly everything seemed clear again. It was enough to make a plausible accusation. Redleaf was in prison for a mysterious letter. Other things could bring him to the executioner … Attempt to escape from the dungeon, no. But attempt to kill someone, yes. Milori easily created a story how the restless minister attacked a jailer who was carrying his food and hit him with a leg of the bed. He injured him and wanted to take his keys, but the brave jailer fled. But the poor brave man succumbed to a hard blow to his head. And it was more than easy to pay to the real jailer to make him leave the palace and take a vacation somewhere in the mountains for a while. Everything worked out. The Queen believed it and allowed her husband to take care of the matter.

The execution was in plan.

* * *

**ČESKY**

* * *

Les. Listy šuměly ve větru, skrze ně padalo na zem zlaté a zelené světlo. Ptáci poskakovali z větve na větev. Kdesi šuměl potok. A všude voněla tráva. Redleaf si už ani nevzpomínal, kdy naposledy měl čas na takhle milou procházku. Natož kdy byl na tak hezkém místě. Kde to vůbec byl? To nevěděl. Nikdy dřív ten les neviděl. Ale to ho netrápilo. Šel, kam ho nohy nesly. Dokonce našel houbu! Rozhlížel se po krajině, když mu odkudsi shora spadla na nos kapka vody. Překvapeně zamrkal. A někdo se zpoza něj zahihňal. On ten hlas znal…! Otočil hlavou. Byla tam. Snowflake. Stála jen o kus dál, dělilo je od sebe pár kroků. Byla tak krásná, krásnější než jindy. A byla tak čistá, skoro zářila. Bílé vlasy jí tekly na ramena. A ty šaty! Byly bělejší než sníh, než její kůže. Obepínaly úzce její ruce a pas, na bocích se rozšiřovaly a u země se látka stávala průhlednou. Usmívala se na něj. Dovolila mu, aby přišel k ní, nechala se pohladit po tvářích a nechala se políbit. Pak mu sama dala drobný polibek na tvář – a odešla. Nešla daleko. Ale on měl pocit, že musí jít za ní. Tak šel. A ona zase odešla. Tak za ní došel rychleji. Tentokrát mu utekla. Pak se nechala chytit a znovu zlíbat – a zase utekla. Redleaf ji honil, ona utíkala. Smáli se. A když se nechala chytit, následovaly něžné i vášnivé polibky. Redleafa hra bavila. Ji snad taky! Vždyť utíkala dál a zas a zas se nechávala dohnat a stávala se dobrovolnou obětí jeho úst. Miloval ji! Minuli spolu stromy, pařezy, překonali potok. Pak se ona opřela o stolek s vázou. Redleaf si té změny nevšiml. Kdy přestal být v lese? Co je to za palác? Na tom nezáleželo. Vše bylo krásné, čisté, opulentní a hlavně tam lépe zněl její smích. Vysoké stropy a silné zdi ho odrážely a on zněl ještě jasněji a lépe. Redleaf se za ní otočil. Stála ve dveřích do dalšího sálu. Utekla před ním. Zasmál se a běžel za ní. Vběhl do sálu – a ona nikde. Rozhlížel se marně. Zkusil se i otočit, jestli není za ním. Nebyla. A nejednou ho přitlačila ke stěně – neměla sílu, on udělal krok dopředu sám, když ho překvapilo její objetí. Stála za ním, on k ní točil hlavu, a i když ji neviděl, pár bílých vlasů, které zahlédl, mu stačilo ke štěstí. A pak! Ucítil její rty vzadu na krku. Snažila se ho svést? Dal by si říct. Ona byla tak krásná! Neviděl ji, ale cítil její úžasné údy za svými zády. Objímala ho jednou rukou, druhou mu nadzdvihávala vlasy, aby mu mohla líbat krk. Ach, její rty! Odstoupil od zni. Otočil se rychle za ní. – Najednou se celý sál propadl.

Redleaf spadl ze slaměné matrace na kamennou zem.

„Dobré ráno," zasmál se z protější cely Hyacint.

Snědý ministr se posadil. I na studené zemi mu bylo dobře, ještě ho hřál jeho sen. Možná že u něj Snowflake nebyla, ale alespoň ji v noci líbal. Stačilo mu to k spokojenosti.

„Budeme porkačovat?" zeptal se najednou Hyacint.

Nudili se ve vězení už několikátý den. Vymysleli si zábavu. Na zemi bylo tolik prachu, že do něj šlo psát. Načrtli si oba proto šachovnice a oba našli na zemi dost kamínků, nebo stébel, ze kterých si vyrobili prosté figurky. Jeden z nich vždy vzal kamínek a posunul ho podle toho, co za figurku kámen představoval a druhému sdělil, kam jej dal. Druhý položil kámen stejné hodnoty protihráče na oznámenou pozici a pak táhl sám. Bylo to náročné na čas, ale proč ne? Vždyť ho měli dost. Takhle se zabavili. Alespoň dokud bylo ve sklepení dost světla. Když je to nebavilo, hráli šibenici. O den dřív je zradilo světlo zrovna před koncem partie šachu.

Redleaf tedy přikývl a posadil se ke své šachovnici. Byl hrdý na své provedení nepřátelské královny. Našel totiž kamínek ve tvaru korunky. Ale ta mrcha mu zrovna mířila na krále… To už se mu tak nelíbilo. A nebyl moc spokojený ani s tím, že o pár minut později prohrál. A tak začala odveta.

Jejich hru přerušily těžké kroky, které se rychle přibližovaly.

„Na snídani je brzo," poznamenal Hyacint.

Byli to vojáci. Pět mužů se postavilo mezi cely, všichni ale byli otočení k ministrovi, který byl vězněn déle.

Redleaf se postavil. Co čekal? Nevěděl.

Jeden z vojáků rozvinul krátký svitek papíru. Visela z něj pečeť. To věštilo buď něco moc zlého, nebo moc dobrého.

„Já, král Hvězdné roklinky a Zimolesa, dávám tímto listem najevo svou vůli. Ze závažných důvodu, které mám, jsem učinil rozhodnutí. Toto rozhodnutí zní: Redleaf Jesenin, bývalý ministr podzimu a člen královské finanční rady a vědecké akademie, bude ráno po nejbližším následujícím úplňku za své protivládní jednání a jiné přestupky proti zákonu veřejně popraven. Podepsán, Milori Hailstone-Frost."

Takže zlého. Čelisti obou ministrů klesly.

Redleaf nehybně civěl před sebe. Cože? Žaludek měl stažený, záblo ho celé tělo a nechtěně se chvěl. Co se stalo? Opravdu říkali, že…? Nebo ještě pořád spal?

„Co…?" hlesl konečně nepřítomně.

„Co udělal?!" vykřikl Hyacint za odcházejícími vojáky, protože Redleaf nebyl s to mluvit.

Vojáci ale neodpověděli. Nakonec se zvyk jejich těžkých bot ztratil. Ani jeden z nich se neohlédl. Jen plnili rozkazy. A ministři zůstali v nepříjemném tichu, v němž si měli společně lámat hlavy nad tím, co se právě stalo.

* * *

Ve skutečnosti král už několik dnů nemohl dobře spát. Celé noci se otáčel z boku na bok a budil se po pár desítkách minut a pak zase dlouhé minuty bděl. Byl konstantně unavený – a o to víc zlý a protivný. A ještě prožíval své dny s vědomím, že ho večer čeká další namáhavá šichta s jeho ženou, jejíž vraždu musel pomalu ale jistě začít plánovat, aby splnil plány a očekávání svého spojence a pána. Clarion byla jediná, kdo si jeho změn nevšímal. Házela po něm očima, večer ho objímala, hladila, laskala – a den co den stála před zrcadlem a prohlížela si své břicho; tolik doufala, že konečně začne růst. Milori věděl, že jeho manželka nebude žít dlouho, proto mu nezáleželo na tom, jestli ji oplodní, nebo ne. Ale byl by upřímně raději, kdyby ne. Neleželo mu sice to na srdci, ale měl své důvody. Jedna věc je, že náhle onemocní a zemře královna. Jiné věc je, že náhle onemocní a zemře těhotná královna. Nemocná žena neotěhotní… a zdravá nezemře jen tak. Pro krále by bylo prostě lepší, kdyby jeho královna všechny ty děti polkla nebo je měla na zádech nebo na prsou. Nemusel by se pak o nic strachovat. Takhle mu ale jen přidělávala stres a brala mu klidné sny. A do toho všechen ten personál, který si pořád něco šuškal! Podezírali ho, sledovali ho, ptali se po ministrech. Ministrech! Udělal asi blbost, když je nechal zavřít to jednoho vězení. Ještě spolu vymyslí nějaký komplot! Obzvlášť znepokojující byl Redleaf. Ten si nikdy nenechal nic líbit a Milori nepochyboval, že jestli vzdejde nějaká vězeňská vzpoura nebo útěk, bude to z jeho hlavy. A on mu ještě tak slepě dal komplice! Co se stane, až se dostanou ven? Zničí jeho plány, nebo ho rovnou zavraždí? Plán, na kterém Milori už měsíce pracoval, začínal ukazovat své trhliny. Bylo jen otázkou času, než se vše pokazí. Proto se vše muselo urychlit. A hlavně bylo potřeba se – pro jistotu – zbavit nepohodlného ministra.

Redlead měl horkou hlavu. V mládí se rád pral. A to přesně Milori potřeboval vědět. Ještěže se jednou večer Clarion ta hezky rozmluvila. Teď věděl přesně, co dělat.

Bylo to snadné. Najednou se zase vše zdálo jasné. Stačilo vytvořit věrohodné obvinění. Za záhadný dopis byl ve vězení. Za jiné věci se mohlo jít až ke katovi… Pokus o útěk ze žaláře ne. Ale za pokus o zabití ano. Milori snadno vytvořil příběh o tom, že neklidný ministr napadl žalářníka, který mu nesl jídlo, udeřil ho nohou od postele. Zranil ho a chtěl mu sebrat klíče, ale statečný žalářník utekl. Těžké ráně do hlavy ale podlehl. A bylo více než snadné zaplatit skutečnému žalářníkovi za to, že odejde z paláce a na čas si udělá dovolenou někde na horách. Vše klaplo. Královna tomu uvěřila a povolila manželovi, ať se o řešení věci postará.

Chystala se poprava.


	11. Chapter 10

**Here you are! Let me know if you have some ideas what gonna happen next.**

* * *

**ENGLISH**

* * *

"I, the King of the Pixie Hollow and Winterwood, express my will with this letter. For the serious reasons I have, I have made a decision. The decision is as follows: Redleaf Jesenin, former Minister of Autumn and a member of the Royal Financial Council and Scientific Academy, will be publicly executed for his anti-government actions and other offenses in the morning after the next full moon. Signed: Milori Hailstone-Frost, the King of the Pixie Hollow and Winterwood."

"I, the King of the Pixie Hollow and Winterwood, express my will with this letter. For the serious reasons I have, I have made a decision. The decision is as follows: Redleaf Jesenin, former Minister of Autumn and a member of the Royal Financial Council and Scientific Academy, will be publicly executed for his anti-government actions and other offenses in the morning after the next full moon. Signed: Milori Hailstone-Frost, the King of the Pixie Hollow and Winterwood."

"I, the King of the Pixie Hollow and Winterwood, express my will with this letter. For the serious reasons I have, I have made a decision. The decision is as follows: Redleaf Jesenin, former Minister of Autumn and a member of the Royal Financial Council and Scientific Academy, will be publicly executed for his anti-government actions and other offenses in the morning after the next full moon. Signed: Milori Hailstone-Frost, the King of the Pixie Hollow and Winterwood."

For so many days, the vile and austere words had sounded in Redleaf's mind. He couldn't get rid of them. It chased him like dogs, pulling him out of sleep. Was it really happening? He had say only few sentences to Hyacinth since the day the soldiers came with the notification. His drawn chessboard disappeared from the stone floor. He refused almost every meal. He ate normaly only for few days when he was obsessed with the idea that it all is just a joke or a dream, the idea that this is not happening, that someone just wana to prank him. But then he realized how unlikely it was. He went on hunger strike again, stopped sleeping again. He looked terrible. And time went by. When they told him what was going on, it was not yet in the new moon. But now? Redleaf could not see the sky from his cell, but he could feel the moon getting full over his head.

* * *

„Where have you been?" turned Clarion to her husband.

Milori had just arrived from the unknown and dropped into an armchair. He was already accustomed to the influx of speeches that always came when he hadn't told where he was going. He only heard blah, blah blah. There were things in the world that nobody was involved in. He lied about where he was, how was he held everywhere, what went wrong, where they needed his advice and help... Since the moment the plan started, he had learned to make up stories.

When the Queen's sharp face softened, Milori grinned. "I have so many duties! Don't worry, I'm not doing anything that could compromise our good relationship. And now, my love, why don't you help me out of all this stress? "At the end of his words, he pushed down her head.

The queen obediently knelt. Her handy fingers quickly stripped him of the tape. She played with the most sensitive part of her honey - and then it her sweet mouth toke a turn.

Oh yes! This was delight. So big delight Milori even hesitated for a moment about what he was about to do. He took advantage of Clarion has other thing to do and - most importantly - has closed eyes. King stroked her hair - while carefully reaching into his pocket. He took out a small bottle. The poison he got from Talbot. It wasn't an abrupt poison, it was not supposed to kill fast. But a few drops every day... certain inconspicuous death. "Honey, oh, honey! Clarion! "He encouraged her to distract her from what he was doing. Slowly he opened the bottle, leaning forward - and poured it into the teapot that stood on the table.

Clarion drank after that work.

* * *

The moon relentlessly reached the full moon.

As soon as it got dark, the cellar troops broke the silence. There were four of them. The two imprisoned ministers looked up as these men stood between their cells.

This time the look was worth it. Soldiers did not come with empty hands. Two were carrying a table, two were carrying platters of food. They stuffed it all into Redleaf's cell, the swarthy minister was watching them from the corner. He has sat on the floor for all day, even now he didn't want to get up, even when all four soldiers stared at him. They probably expected the Minister to ask them what was it. But he was silent. They stared at each other for a long time. When the soldiers understood that he would not speak, one of them stepped out and started by himself.

'The Queen has mercy on you. She is sending you something to eat from her good will," he lifted the hatches from the trays, there was all the food the convict used to like. "And the King is sending you something, too. We are to tell you the attendant will come early in the morning and take you away. "

Where? Redleaf didn't ask. Where? Wasn't it claer? To executioner. He was in a prison deep under the castle, but he could imagine that by this time the boards all over the kingdom were full of posters about his execution. Advertisement of death as a circus! He was sick of the idea. And now they sent him the last supper? They were so nice! The soldiers might have expected him to be hungry and immediately to take some food, but he didn't move.

Finally the soldiers left.

The food was getting cold and there was a grave silence.

"So…" Hyacinth began cautiously, "is it over?"

Redleaf grunted in agreement.

"Does Clarion approve of this? Such unprecedented! Milori must have manipulated her. '

"I know!" cried Redleaf. "I do fucking know it! But what should I do? That beast decided to kill me! And he sends me wine and cake." In fact, he didn't get any cake. But he was sitting on the floor, not seeing the table, only a dark bottle sticking up. He got wine, but he only wonder about the rest.

„You will eat some food and,"

„And I will feel better? Hardly! No! No, I will not feel any better! I will die, Hyacint, I am going to die. I can hope I'll die fast, but I don't really believe it. That bastard will let me suffer. I'll be dying painfully and so slowly. They all will watch, whisper, be thrilled by the theater the king has prepared for them. They will watch the soulf of the traitor, who only got fucking letter from somebody, leaving body. - And I won't even touch that fucking food! "

There was silence again. Restless Redleaf was jerking on the floor. Hyacinth just watched him, not knowing what to say, what to do. He could see that his colleague, and after that hard time even a good friend, despised food even though he had complained of hunger an hour earlier. He saw his friend's eyes extinguish. Saw his swarthly face fading, getting pale. Redleaf was in prison for about six weeks. He has aged ten years since then.

"Listen..." the green-eyed minister began again, "If I survive this and get out, is there anything I can do for you?"

Redleaf shook his head. What could anyone do for him? For what he would use a hepl? He wanted to refuse aloud. And then he remembered something.

"Yes. Yes, you can do something. Hyacinth, please find Snowflake! Find her and take care of her. Maybe she's somewhere ... Maybe she is not anymore... Please find her. You don't have to tell her anything about me. But find her. And make sure she doesn't miss anything. "

Hyacint nodded. He was kind of expecting it. "Shall I tell her you love her?"

"Tell her? She knows that. He must know... Maybe she lives somewhere in seclusion - happily with husband, maybe with kids. No. Don't tell her. If she's happy, you'll ruin her happiness. Don't mention me." Redleaf barely believed what he was saying. If Snowflake had been brought to him now, he would lay down to her feet, crying, and repeated for milion times he likes her, loves her. But when he realized he wasn't going to live tomorrow... She used to come to him in his dreams - and he is not gonna to live tomorrow night! He knew if he would tried to fall asleep now, he would not get asleep. And tomorrow there will be no more sleep. There's nothing tomorrow. Just death. Void. Grave. Will he meet her on the other side? Is there anything like the other side? He's finished, that's all he knew for sure. Will never see a beloved woman again, never spend an evening with friends, will not see his favorite places, will not see the sunset! It was over. Realeaf started to weep.

Night went slowly gone, rays of morning light crept into the sky. They got into the cellars under the castle. To the basement, where nobody had fallen asleep that night. To the basement, where an opulent dinner stood on the table untouched. As the sun touched Redleaf's face, footsteps began to sound.

Executioner's helpers...

* * *

**ČESKY**

* * *

„Já, král Hvězdné roklinky a Zimolesa, dávám tímto listem najevo svou vůli. Ze závažných důvodu, které mám, jsem učinil rozhodnutí. Toto rozhodnutí zní: Redleaf Jesenin, bývalý ministr podzimu a člen královské finanční rady a vědecké akademie, bude ráno po nejbližším následujícím úplňku za své protivládní jednání a jiné přestupky proti zákonu veřejně popraven. Podepsán, Milori Hailstone-Frost."

„Já, král Hvězdné roklinky a Zimolesa, dávám tímto listem najevo svou vůli. Ze závažných důvodu, které mám, jsem učinil rozhodnutí. Toto rozhodnutí zní: Redleaf Jesenin, bývalý ministr podzimu a člen královské finanční rady a vědecké akademie, bude ráno po nejbližším následujícím úplňku za své protivládní jednání a jiné přestupky proti zákonu veřejně popraven. Podepsán, Milori Hailstone-Frost."

„Já, král Hvězdné roklinky a Zimolesa, dávám tímto listem najevo svou vůli. Ze závažných důvodu, které mám, jsem učinil rozhodnutí. Toto rozhodnutí zní: Redleaf Jesenin, bývalý ministr podzimu a člen královské finanční rady a vědecké akademie, bude ráno po nejbližším následujícím úplňku za své protivládní jednání a jiné přestupky proti zákonu veřejně popraven. Podepsán, Milori Hailstone-Frost."

Už tolik dní zněla ta ohavná a strohá slova Redleafovou myslí. Nemohl se jich zbavit. Pronásledovala ho jako psi, vytrhávala ho ze spaní. Opravdu se to dělo? Ode dne, kdy za ním přišli vojáci s tou listinou, nepromluvil s Hyacintem více než pár slov. Jeho nakreslená šachovnice zmizela z kamenné podlahy. Jídlo odmítal. Jedl jen pár dní, kdy ho posedla myšlenka, že jde o vtip, nebo sen, myšlenka, že se to neskutečnosti neděje a jen ho chce někdo polekat. Pak mu ale došlo, jak málo pravděpodobné to je. Zase se dal na hladovku, zase přestal spát. Vypadal hrozně. A čas běžel. Když mu řekli, co se chystá, nebyl měsíc ještě ani v novu. Ale teď? Redleaf ze své cely na nebe neviděl, i tak ale cítil, jak měsíc nad jeho hlavou dorůstá.

* * *

„Kde jsi zase byl?" otočila se Clarion ke svému manželovi.

Milori právě přišel z neznáma a svalil se do křesla. Byl už zvyklý na příliv řečí, které přicházeli vždy, když neřekl předem, kam se chystá jít. Už slyšel jen bla, bla bla. Na světě byly věci, do kterým nikomu nic nebylo. Lhal o tom, kde všude ho zdrželi, kde se co pokazilo, kde potřebovali jeho rady a pomoc. Za tu dobu, co se dělo všechno to s převratem, naučil se vymýšlet si příběhy spatra.

Když královnin ostrý výraz změkl, Milori se zašklebil: „Ale, miláčku! Mám tolik povinností! Neboj se, nedělám nic, co by mohlo ohrozit náš dobrý vztah. A teď, lásko, proč mi nepomůžeš od toho všeho stresu?" Na konci svých slov jí zatlačil na hlavu.

Královna si poslušně klekla. Její šikovné prsty ho rychle zbavily pásku. Hrála si s nejcitlivější částí svého chotě – a pak přišla na řadu její pusinka.

O ano! Tohle byla slast. Tak velká, že dokonce na chvíli zaváhal nad tím, co se chystá udělat. Využil, že má Clarion jiné věci na práci a hlavně, že má zavřené oči. Hladil ji po vlasech – a zároveň opatrně sáhl do kapsy. Vyndal malou lahvičku. Jed, který dostal od Talbota. Nebyl to prudký roztok, nezabíjel hned. Ale pár kapek každý den… jistá smrt. „Miláčku, ach, miláčku! Pokračuj, Clarion!" povzbudil ji, aby ji rozptýlil od toho, co se chystal udělat. Pomalu lahvičku otevřel, v předstíraném slastném pádu se naklonil – a vylil ji do konvice s čajem, která stála na stolku.

Clarion se po tomhle kole napila.

* * *

Měsíc neúprosně dorost do úplňku.

Sotva se setmělo, narušili ticho sklepení vojáci. Byli čtyři. Oba uvěznění ministři k nim vzhlédli, když stáli mezi jejich celami.

Tentokrát stál ten pohled za to. Pánové nepřicházeli s prázdnou. Dva nesli stůl, dva přinášeli tácy s jídlem. Všechno to nacpali do Redleafovi cely, snědý ministr je při tom pozoroval z kouta. Sděl na podlaze celý den, ani teď se nechtěl a nehodlal zvednout, ani když na něj všichni čtyři vojáci zírali. Asi očekávali, že se jich ministr bude ptát, co to je. Ale on mlčel. Dlouho na sebe vzájemně zírali. Když vojáci pochopili, že on mluvit nebude, jeden z nich vystoupil a začal sám.

„Královna se nad vámi slitovala. Z dobré vůle vám posílá něco na přilepšenou," zvedl poklopy z táců, bylo tam všechno jídlo, které měl odsouzený rád. „A král vám taky něco posílá. Máme vám vzkázat, že brzy ráno přijde zřízenec a odvede vás."

Kam? Redleaf se na to neptal. Kam? Kam asi! Před kata. Byl sice ve vězení hluboko pod hradem, ale dokázal si představit, že touhle dobou jsou nástěnky po celém království plné plakátů s informacemi o jeho popravě. Inzerce smrti jako cirkusu! Bylo mu z té představy zle. A teď mu poslali poslední večeři? To byli hodní! Vojáci možná čekali, že se na jídlo hladově vrhne, ale on se ani nepohnul.

Nakonec vojáci odešli.

Jídlo stydlo a bylo hrobové ticho.

„Takže…" začal opatrně Hyacint, „je konec?"

Redleaf zamručel na souhlas.

„Vážně tohle dění schvaluje i Clarion? Taková nevídanost! Milori ji určitě zmanipuloval."

„Já vím!" vykřikl Redleaf. „Já to kurva vím! Ale co mám dělat? Ten magor se mě rozhodl zabít! A posílá mi k tomu víno a dort." Ve skutečnosti žádný dort nedostal. Ale seděl na zemi a neviděl na stůl, nahoru trčela jen temná láhev. Vše ostatní si ministr domýšlel.

„Najíš se a,"

„A bude mi líp? Sotva! Ne! Ne, mně líp nebude! Já umřu, Hyacinte, já umřu. Můžu doufat, že umřu rychle, ale moc tomu nevěřím, ten hajzl mě nechá trpět. Budu skomírat bolestivě a dlouho. Všichni se budou dívat, budou si šeptat, budou nadšení divadlem, které jim král připravil. Budou se dívat, jak ten zrádce, kterému někdo podstrčil dopis, vypouští duši. – A toho zasranýho jídla se ani nedotknu!"

Zase bylo ticho. Neklidný Redleaf s sebou cukal na podlaze. Hyacint ho jen sledoval, nevěděl, co má říct, co udělat. Viděl, že jeho kolega a po společných útrapách už i dobrý přítel pohrdá jídlem, i když si o hodinu dřív stěžoval na hlad. Viděl, jak oči jeho přítele hasnou. Jak jeho snědá tvář bledne. Redleaf byl ve vězení asi šest týdnů. Za tu dobu zestárl o deset let.

„Poslyš…" začal zelenooký ministr znovu, „Jestli tohle přežiju a dostanu se ven, je něco, co pro tebe můžu udělat?"

Redleaf zavrtěl hlavou. Co by pro něj kdo mohl udělat? K čemu by mu byla pomoc, vždyť bude mrtvý. Chtěl odmítnout i nahlas. A pak si na něco vzpomněl.

„Ano. Ano, něco udělat můžeš. Hyacinte, prosím tě, najdi Snowflake! Najdi ji a postarej se o ni. Možná je někde šťastná... Možná není vůbec… Prosím, najdi ji. O mně jí říkat nic nemusíš. Ale najdi ji. A postarej se o to, že jí nic nechybí."

Hyacint přikývl. Tak trochu to čekal. „Nemám jí říct, že ji miluješ?"

„Říct? Ona to přece ví. Musí to vědět… Možná žije někde v ústraní – šťastně, s manželem, možná i s rodinou. Ne. Neříkej jí to. Jestli je spokojená, zničíš jí tím štěstí. O mně se nezmiňuj." Redleaf skoro nevěřil tomu, co sám říká. Kdyby mu teď Snowflake přivedli, vrhl by se jí k nohám, plakal by a donekonečna opakoval, že ji má rád, že ji miluje. Ale když si uvědomil, že už zítra večer nebude žít… Ona za ním chodívala ve snech – a on zítra nebude žít. Věděl, že když se teď pokusí usnout, neusne. A zítra už žádný spánek nebude. Zítra už nic nebude. Jen smrt. Prázdno. Hrob. Potká ji tam na druhé straně? A je vůbec něco jako druhá strana? On už skončil. Nikdy už neuvidí milovanou ženu, nikdy nestráví večer s přáteli, neuvidí oblíbená místa, neuvidí západ slunce! Byl konec. A Redleaf se rozplakal.

Noc pomalu odešla, paprsky ranního světla se vloudily na oblohu. Dostaly se i do sklepení pod hradem. Do sklepení, kde se v tu noc nespalo. Do sklepení, kde na stole stála opulentní netknutá večeře. Sotva se dotkly Redleafovy tváře, ozvaly se kroky.

Katovi holomci.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi, there! Here is new chapter. I know it toke a long time, but it's here. And no, it's not like I was working on it for 45 days, I was doing nothing for 42. Yeah, I am lazy writor. I am not even working on my book. There are so many things to do for school or part-time job or whatever. But it's here!**

**From some reason I think Liv, Guest and Bella are one person… but ok. **

* * *

**ENGLISH**

* * *

Bitter morning.

The sun has barely raised. Elongated shadows of trees and creatures laid on the ground. Birds were singing. Nothing was happening to them. It was just another day. In a while they would fly out of their nests, fly off the branches, looking for earthworms and grains all day. All of it to live another day. And they'll do it again on the next day. When the time comes, they find'll a partner and start a family. Raise chicks. Those little birds will grow up and fly out of their nests. Fly off the branches. Look for earthworms and grains. All of it to live another day. And so it will go again. And again. And again. This circle never stops. Nothing ends for birds.

Redleaf couldn't say the same. No more morning. No more food. No more tomorrow. He wouldn't find a partner — oh, how he wished she was like Snowflake — he wouldn't start a family, he wouldn't raise children. He will be dead!

He still had to think about it.

They led him to a nearby scaffold. The journey seemed endless to him. And at the same time unbearably short. At every step he asked himself why he hadn't tried to escape - and took another step. He was like a puppet.

The way he was dragged through ended in a wooden gate. There was only death behind it. There was a podium behind it. A log on it. There he will be put. There an executioner will approach. Then that horrible man will take an ax…

Redleaf stopped. He got sick. The guards were not afraid of using violence to make him move on. But he couldn't. He was white as a wall. His head was spinning. And even though his stomach was empty, there was something in his body that he could throw up. The soldiers didn't even let him to wipe his mouths. He was dragged on again immediately.

They went through the gate.

If Redleaf was able to hear something, he would be deafened by the roar of the crowd.

Everyone came to see. Many of them did not even know him, but no one wanted to miss the bloody show. Tribunes around the scaffold were full. Fairies were screaming and whistling. Cursing him. There was not a single voice of support, nor a benevolent compassionate face in that great assembly. Everyone had only hatred and poison in his eyes.

And right above the scaffold was an observation tower. It was like a wooden gazebo in the air. From there, there was a view of the scaffold, the grandstands, and perhaps the surroundings as well. It was from there that the king and the queen were looking at minister's last moments.

Milori was leaning on the railing. Just a few more minutes! Then the Minister will be quiet forever, gone forever. Redleaf Jesenin will become a thing of the past. It was so easy! And in a few days, at most weeks, he - Milori - would be the unlimited master of the island.

Sweet, sweet feeling of beautiful victory. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing. B He was deaf to the wailing of his wife. Clarion was sitting in an armchair. Her elbow was on her arm and her forehead was hot. She was sick. Sick. Sick. Sick. For several days she had been suffering from headaches and abdominal pains as well as she had had problems with breathing. Was she finally pregnant? At that moment she hoped she was not. Nine months of such torment she could not handle. But the last medical examination was negative. What was wrong with her…? She had no idea. All she knew was that the ambient noise was not good for her.

„Dear," she spoke weakly to Milori. „Let's give him mercy."

Milori turned sharply, „What?!"

„It was a stupid joke, he wouldn't do it again. You scared him enough. This action makes me feel sick, it's not a good thing for me. Please, darling, cancel it."

„No."

Clarion disagreed. She stood up with all her strength. „I'll give him mercy. Guards! Send someone to release Redleaf immediately! "

The rage passed through the king. No! Not really! He grabbed her arms and hurled her back into her chair. „Listen: that worm dies today for all the hurt I have been through because of him, and you won't change it! Be good. The wife should be obedient. Don't want me to stop you by force!"

Clarion stared at him in terror.

„Forgive me, that's 'cause of all that stress," he said quickly, leaning back against the rail. „Hurry," he murmured to the guards that were bringing the minister.

Far from their drama, far from the unilateral crowd deceived by the king, far from the dying minister, was another participant of that show. Under one of the ribunes, almost near the edge, stood, so as not to be seen, but to have a cler view - there stood a tall elf with a stick in his hand.

Talbot was enjoying that lovely moment. The crowd now hated the Minister of Autumn. His death would bring more influence to Milori, and that would only benefit the great plan. The plan that will soon come true! Yes. It all went so perfectly. Soon all the islands would lay at his feet. And for such a tiny price as the Pixie Hollow was. He could have sacrificed such a small insignificant place. Temporarily. Milori will enjoy his rule over one island for some time, and then his alertness will ease. Agreement is an agreement. And an agreement can be violated.

„The fool doesn't even know how miserable he is," the elf laughed, his laughter disappeared under all sounds of the crowd.

Suddenly the stage began to hum more.

That was because they just brought Redleaf to the stage.

Talbot couldn't see him. No problem, after all, it was enough to go under the grandstand to the other side. He did not have to step on his toes, the crowd was so full of hatred and was giving it out so loud that his movement could not be heard. Finally he was on the other side. First he looked at the lookout tower. Benedict was standing by the railing and looking down, apparently unaware that Talbot was also there. Then the elf looked at the convict.

Redleaf was in terrible condition. Pale and inert. They were dragging him forward and he was not resisting. But also did not make their work easier. He hung in their hands. He didn't look left or right. Perhaps he was not perceiving what they were doing to him. He didn't heard that the king's silly crowd wished his death.

Talbot's smile suddenly disappeared. He would have sworn he saw something moving under the next grandstand. But that was not possible. Who would be there? Surely it was just tall grass moving in the light wind. However... he went to make sure. And he saw it.

A person wrapped in a rag cloak stood beneath the minor tribune. It's hands were pressed against it's heart.

"Who the hell are you?" Talbot whispered to himself, wanting to approach.

As it turned out, caution was in place - but not so exaggerated. The person in the cloak could not hear him through the noise from above. Plus, it was slowly leaving him. Talbot couldn't follow this intruder as he wished, but he could go slowly after that person and keep it in sight, even if he didn't see it's face, and even if he saw it, he wasn't close enough to recognize the identity even if he had knew this intruder.

The person almost ran from under the tribune and turned sharply toward the execution stage.

This reminded Talbot the show, and he looked out through the crack in the wooden grandstand.

Meanwhile, they brought Redleaf to the stage.

It was the end. His brown eyes looked around the world for the last time as they were cutting his hair. Then the executioner knocked him to his knees. He rubbed his face against a rough log. Then he closed his eyes. Even so, he could feel the executioner approaching him. The huge guy picked up a heavy ax with a sharpened blade. Then the executioner stretched out. The crowd humed. And the executioner was about to do his job. The ax whistled through the air.

* * *

**ČESKY**

* * *

Trpké ráno.

Slunce sotva vyšlo. Na zemi ležely protáhlé stíny stromů i bytostí. Ptáci zpívali. Pro ně se nic nedělo. Byl to jen další den. Za chvíli vyletí z hnízd, slétnou z větví, budou celý den hledat žížaly a zrní. To proto, aby žili i další den. A příští den to budou dělat zas. Až přijde čas, najdou si partnera a založí rodinu. Vychovají mláďata. Ptáčata vyrostou a vyletí z hnízd. Slétnou z větví. Budou hledat celý den žížaly a zrní. To aby žili další den. A tak to půjde znovu. A znovu. A znovu. Nikdy se tenhle kruh nezastaví. Pro ptáky nic nekončí.

Redleaf to samé říct nemohl. Už žádné žádno. Žádné jídlo. Žádné zítra. Nenajde si partnerku – ach, jak on by si přál takovou, jaká byla Snowflake – nezaloží rodinu, nevychová děti. Bude mrtvý!

Pořád na to musel myslet.

Vedli ho k nedalekému popravišti. Jemu se ta cesta zdála nekonečná. A zároveň nesnesitelně krátká. Na každém kroku se ptal sám sebe, proč se právě nepokusil uprchnout – a udělal další krok. Byl trochu jako loutka.

Cesta, po níž byl vláčen, končila v dřevěné bráně. Za ní už byla jen smrt. Za ní stálo pódium. Na něm špalek. Tam ho položí. Tam k němu přistoupí kat. Pak kat vezme sekyru…

Redleaf zastavil. Udělalo se mu zle. Stráže jím zacloumaly, aby šel dál. Ale on nemohl. Byl bílý jako stěna. Točila se mu hlava. A i když měl prázdný žaludek, našlo se v jeho těle něco, co mohl vyzvracet. Vojáci ho ani nenechali otřít si ústa. Ihned ho táhli dál.

Prošli branou.

Kdyby byl Redleaf schopný něco slyšet, ohlušil by ho řev davu. Každý se přišel podívat. Mnozí ho ani neznali, ale nikdo si nenechal ujít krvavou show. Tribuny okolo popraviště byla plná. Víly křičely a pískaly. Nadávaly mu. V tom ohromném shromáždění se nenašel ani jeden jediný hlas zastání, ani jedna vlídná soucitná tvář. Každý měl v očích jenom nenávist a jedovatý žár.

A přímo nad popravištěm byla vyvýšená pozorovatelna. Bylo to jako dřevěný altán ve vzduchu. Odtamtud byl výhled na popraviště, na pódia a snad i na okolí. Právě odtamtud se měli na jeho poslední chvíle dívat král s královnou.

Milori se opíral o zábradlí. Už jen pár minut. Pak bude od ministra navěky klid. Redleaf Jesenin se stane minulostí. Bylo to tak snadné! A za pár dní, nanejvýš týdnů, bude on – Milori – neomezený pán celého ostrova. Sladký, přesladký pocit krásného vítězství. Tu chvíli nemohlo nic pokazit. Vůbec nic. Byl hluchý vůči skuhrání své ženy. Clarion seděla v křesle. Loket měla na područce a rozpálené čelo v dlani. Bylo jí zle. Zle. Zle. Zle. Už několik dnů ji trápily bolesti hlavy a břicha stejně jako se jí špatně dýchalo. Byla snad konečně těhotná? V tu chvíli doufala, že ne. Devět měsíců takových muk by nezvládla. Ale poslední lékařská prohlídka byla negativní. Co to s ní jen bylo…? Netušila. Věděla jen, že okolní hluk jí nedělá dobře.

„Drahý," oslovila slabě Miloriho. „Dejme mu milost."

Milori se prudce otočil, „Co?!"

„Byl to hloupý vtip, on už to neudělá. Vystrašil jsi ho dost. Takhle akce mi nedělá dobře. Prosím, miláčku, zruš to."

„Ne."

Clarion nesouhlasila. S vypětím všech sil se postavila. „Dám mu milost. Stráže! Pošlete honem někoho, ať Redleafa ihned propustí!"

Milorim projel vztek. To snad ne! Popadl ji za paže a mrštil ji zpět do jejího křesla. „Tak poslouchej, ten červ dneska chcípne za všechno příkoří, kterým jsem kvůli němu procházel, a ty to nezměníš! Buď hodná. Manželka má být poslušná. Nechtěj, abych tě zastavil silou!"

Clarion na něj vyděšeně zírala.

„Odpusť, to ten stres," pronesl rychle a opřel se znovu o zábradlí. „Pospěte," mumlal vůči strážím, které přiváděly ministra.

Daleko od jejich dramatu, daleko od jednostranného davu poblouzněného králem, daleko od vestoje skomírajícího ministra byl další účastník. Pod jednou z tribun, téměř u kraje, stál, tak, aby nebyl vidět, ale aby viděl, vysoký skřítek s holí v ruce.

Talbot si vychutnával sladkou chvíli. Dav teď ministra podzimu nenáviděl. Jeho smrt přinese Milorimu víc vlivu a to jedině prospěje velkému plánu. Plánu, který se brzy naplní! Ano. Všechno to šlo tak dokonale. Brzy mu budou všechny ostrovy ležet u nohou. A za tak maličkou cenu jako je Hvězdná roklinka. Takové malé bezvýznamné místo klidně mohl obětovat. Dočasně. Milori si bude na čas užívat své vlády nad celým jedním ostrovem a pak jeho ostražitost poleví. Dohoda je dohoda. A dohodu lze porušit.

„Ten hlupák ani neví, jak moc je ubohý," smál se skřítek a jeho smích mizel ve vřavě davu.

Najednou začala pódia hučet víc.

To právě přivedli Redleafa.

Talbot na něj neviděl. Žádný problém, vždyť stačilo projít pod tribunou na druhou stranu. Nemusel našlapovat po špičkách, dav byl tak plný nenávisti a dával ji tak hlasitě najevo, že jeho pohyb nemohlo být slyšet. Konečně byl na druhé straně. Nejprve pohlédl na rozhlednu. Benedikt stál u zábradlí a shlížel dolů, patrně neměl ponětí, že je Talbot přítomen též. Pak až se skřítek podíval na odsouzence.

Redleaf byl v hrozném stavu. Bledý a netečný. Vlekli ho dopředu a on se nebránil. Ani jim práci ale neulehčoval. Visel v jejich rukách. Nedíval se doleva ani doprava. Snad už vůbec nevnímal, co s ním dělají. Neslyšel, že mu králem zblblý dav přeje smrt.

Talbotovi náhle úsměv zmizel ze rtů. Přísahal by, že viděl, jak se pod vedlejším tribunou něco pohnulo. Ale to přeci nebylo možné. Kdo by tam byl? Určitě to byla jen vysoká tráva klepoucí se v lehkém větru. Pro jistotu ale… se šel ujistit. A uviděl to.

Pod stribunou stála postava zahalená v hadrovém plášti. Ruce si tiskla na srdce.

„Kdo sakra jsi?" šeptal Talbot sám k sobě a pomalu se chtěl přiblížit. Jak se ukázalo, opatrnost byla sice na místě, ale ne tak přehnaná. Osoba v plášti ho nemohla slyšet přes hluk shora. A navíc – pomalu od něj odcházela. Talbot ji nemohl pronásledovat, tak jak by si přál, ale mohl jít za ní a neztratit ji z dohledu, i když jí neviděl do tváře a i kdyby jí do tváře viděl, nebyl dost blízko na to, aby ji poznal.

Osoba téměř vyběhla zpod tribuny a otočila se prudce k popravčímu podiu.

To i Talbotovi připomnělo, jaká show se odehrává a sám se podíval škvírou v tribuně ven.

Mezitím vyvedli Redleafa na podium.

Byl konec. Jeho hnědé oči se naposledy rozhlédly po světě, když mu stříhali vlasy. Pak ho kat srazil na kolena. Tváří drhl o hrubý špalek. Pak už zavřel oči. I tak cítil, jak se k němu kat blíží. Ohromný chlap si nechal podat těžkou sekyru s nabroušeným ostřím. Pak se kat rozpřáhl. Dav zašuměl. A kat se jal vykonat svou práci. Sekyra zasvištěla vzduchem.

* * *

**Well, and now be patient for the next part. What do you think? What happens next? **

**Fu*k this sentence was complicated to translate: „Talbot couldn't follow this intruder as he wished, but he could go slowly after that person and keep it in sight, even if he didn't see it's face, and even if he saw it, he wasn't close enough to recognize the identity even if he had knew this intruder." I hope you got it. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi, everyone!**

**This will take a little bit longer than I ****thought. The reason is simple: the chapter is longer than I ****thought. I have it in Czech. But it will take some time to translete it. **

**Also this is the last chapter. Maybe I will make some epilogue, that depends on you. If you wanna, I can write some.**

**Don't be cruel to me, I have tuns and tuns of self-study material, the situacion in my country isn't best and I spend a lot of time every day by sewing masks and veils. Sewing machine would help... but I have to do everything on my hand and that makes it ****time consuming.**

**But I believe this chapter will be soon. I think... Friday?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi everybody! I hope this chapter cought you in a good health.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**ČESKY**

* * *

Sekyra zasvištěla vzduchem.

Odrazilo se od ní slunce, než se zarazila – o mohutný kus ledu.

Zničehonic se nad krkem odsouzence utvořil ohromný ledový oblouk a zastavil smrtelnou ránu.

Kde se ten led vzal?

Nikdo nic nechápal. Nikdo nikoho neviděl. Nejméně ze všeho to chápal kat. Jenom smrtelně bledý Redleaf nic nepostřehl. Mysl ho už opustila. Zůstal klečet bez hnutí pod studenou masou. Nikdo si ho ani nevšímal, každého zajímalo jen, co se právě stalo. Co se právě stalo?! Pořád se nenašel nikdo, kdo by vykřiknul svůj názor nahlas.

Katovi pomocníci přiběhli na podium. Zkoumali led, ale hlavně se z něj pokoušeli vyprostit sekyru. Jenže ta byla zaražená tak hluboko, že to nešlo. Kdyby tu ránu kouzelný led nezastavil, oddělila by ministrovu hlavu od těla tak rychle, že by ani nestihl cítit bolest.

Zmatek na podiu a v tribunách se ale ani zdaleka nevyrovnal tomu, co se právě odehrávalo Milorimu v srdci.

Byl tak blízko vítězství! Tak blízko! Tak co to mělo být? Kdo toho hnusného bídáka zachránil?! A co jeho plán? Nevyzvěděl snad někdo, co chystá a neprozradil to veřejnosti? Takový průšvih! Ne, nemyslitelné! Na tak negativní věci si zakázal myslet. Teď se hlavně musel zbavit ministra.

„Popravit!" zařval z rozhledny. „Popravit! Dokončit rozkaz! Popravit!" Král si hlasivky namáhal zbytečně. Podium bylo příliš daleko, kat ho neslyšel.

Milori zavrčel.

„Drahý…" zamumlala Clarion choulící se v křesle. Bylo jí vteřinu od vteřiny hůř. Byla nezdravě žlutá, oči se jí podlévaly krví a neměla sílu. Potřebovala nutně lékaře.

Milori si ji prohlédl. Místo soucitu se mu ale v očích objevila radost. Jed fungoval. A Clarion netušila, co se s ní děje, neměla nejmenší podezření. Alespoň něco šlo hladce, alespoň tahle maličkost se blížila ke zdárnému konci. Království bude brzy jeho, Milori si tím byl jistý. Jen co jeho žena vypustí duši a jen co se zbaví ministra – a pak časem možná i toho druhého. Ale nesměl to uspěchat. Popravit oba ministry krátce po sobe? Bláznovství! Toho by si někdo všiml. Ale jestli je teď Hyacint pohřešovaný… za pár měsíců se na něj zapomene a pak bude stačit něco ostrého… ano, to bude snadné, to bude snadné. A Clarion taky nevypadala, že vydrží dýchat více než pár dní. Takže teď stačilo dokončit tu věc s Redleafem.

Král se vydal ke dveřím.

„Pomoc…" zaskučela jeho manželka tiše.

Neohlédl se. Odešel a zavřel za sebou dveře.

Schody seběhl velice rychle a stejným tempem se vehnal na podium.

Katovi se stále nepodařilo osvobodit svou zbraň. A Redleaf pořád klečel jako beránek, za celou dobu se ani nepohnul.

Milori odstrčil kata i jeho pomocníky stranou. Popadl rukojeť, zabral vší silou a vytáhl sekyru z ledového sevření. Hodil ji katovi. Pak chytil Redleafa za límec a shodil ho ze špalku. Ministr se svalil na zem a už se nepohnul. Měl zavřené oči a – nedýchal.

Sekyra ani nebyla potřeba.

Několik týdnů strachu a strádání ho připravilo o sílu, o naději i o vůli bojovat. Jestli ještě žil, ruka smrti se k němu už natahovala.

Když Milori viděl, v jakém stavu ministr je a že se určitě nepokusí utéct, trochu se uklidnil. Mohl se alespoň podívat, co za ledový oblouk se to tam objevilo. Byl to krásná, čirý led, za takový by se nemusel stydět ani nejvyšší z příslušníků ledového talentu. Ale kdo to vyrobil?!

A tu najednou dav zašuměl.

Milori zvedl hlavu.

Ihned poznal skřítka, který běžel rychle k podiu. Talbot. Ale co tady dělal? Byl to snad on? Ne, to by jeho pán neudělal, vždyť to ohrožovalo celý jejich plán!

Talbot byl stejného mínění. Přihnal se před všechny víly jako šílenec. Měl v očích tolik hněvu.

Vojáci nechtěli nechat vetřelce přiblížit. Stačilo ale jediné mávnutí Talbotovou holí a všichni strážci odletěli z podia, jako by do nich narazilo mohutné těleso a odmrštilo je. Když publikum vidělo, co se stalo těm ubohým mužům a představilo si, co všechno může hůl udělat, rozuteklo se do všech stran. Hlavně být odtamtud co nejdříve pryč. Zůstali jen šlechtici, kterým čest nedovolovala prchnout a pár statečným, nebo velice zvědavých občanů. Než se polámaní vojáci postavili na nohy, byl už Talbot u Miloriho. A u Redleafa. Talbota ministrovo bezvládné tělo nezajímalo. Otočil se přímo ke králi.

„Ten led?!" vykřikl.

Milori se bránil, „Netuším, odkud se vzal! Myslíš si, že bych dopustil, aby tuhle akci někdo překazil? Žádný strach, jakmile tu krysu najdu, potká ji zasloužený trest! Nechám toho zrádce popravit! Oběsit! Ne! Lépe setnout!"

Neferus přejel lehce prsty po ledovém oblouku, pak se zasmál. „Chceš vážně tu svou krysu? Prosím, stojí pod tribunou."

Jakmile to Milori uslyšel, vyslal vojáky, aby zrádce přivedli. Křikem je popoháněl a vyhrožoval, že jestli ho nedostihnou, čeká je trest. Vojáci byly potlučení a o problémy nestáli – poslechli. Vydali se pod tribuny rozdělení na malé skupiny, aby lépe pokryly prostor a nikdo jim nemohl uniknout. A nakonec zahalenou osobu opravdu dostali. Ostatně, jinak to ani nemohlo být. Postava v plášti a kápí na hlavě neměla kudy uniknout a nakonec se ani příliš nebránila, když byla chycena a vedena na světlo. Vojákům se zdál jejich zajatec nezdravě slabý, ale jejich práce byla plnit rozkazy, ne přemýšlet.

„Ha! Už ho mají," vykřikl nadšeně král Milori, když vojáci vyšli zpod tribun.

„A napadá tě, koho ti to vedou?" šklebil se Talbot. „Tenhle kus ledu je úžasný, opravdu dobře vyčarovaný. Takové kouzlo stojí hodně energie, ale nemusel by se za něj stydět ani ten nejvýše postavený mistr ledu…"

„Cože? Je to jen led."

„A na jakou vzdálenost se zde objevil!"

„O co jde?"

„Uvítej, drahý Milori, zpátky slečnu Snowlake," chechtal se skřítek.

Milori zbledl. Ne, to nemohla být pravda! Snowflake byla léta mrtvá! Musela být léta mrtvá, jinak by se dávno vrátila pro svou pomstu. Ne, ať už mu vedli kohokoliv, nebyla to Snowflake. Tím si byl jistý.

„Slečna Snowflake? Ta děvka to není, je mrtvá."

„Opravdu?" smál se Talbot. „Tak se podívej!"

„Ne! Nebudu se dívat! Nemusím se dívat! Snad vím, že to není ona. Nemůže to být ona, protože je mrtvá," křičel Milori bez sebekázně a slyšel ho každý, kdo zůstal přítomný. Ve vzteku vyrval vojákům zahalenou osobu. „Tohle není Snowflake, není! Umřela před lety, už po ní nezbývají ani kosti. Jsem si naprosto jistý!" řval, a aniž by se na vetřelce, který pokazil jeho plán na popravení ministra, odhodil ho stranou. „Je mrtvá! Je mrtvá! Moje dcera je mrtvá! Sám jsem ji zabil!"

Každý přítomný byl zkamenělý šokem. Co? Nejvíc se ale zarazil Milori. Děsil se toho, co právě řekl před tolika svědky. A nejhorší bylo, že Talbot se usmíval. Tomu bastardovi to snad vyhovovalo. Jeho škleb byl šílený, když ukázal prsem na odstrčeného zajatce…

Silným kouzlem zesláblá zahalená osoba padla, kam byla hozena – vedle Redleafa – a při prudkém pádu a tvrdém dopadu jí z hlavy spadla kapuce. Bílé vlasy zazářily na slunci.

Snowflake otřesená strachem a prudkou ránou se nedokázala pohnout. Dokud si neuvědomila, kde je. „Redleafe…" uniklo jí tiše z úst. On… Dostala ho do téhle šlamastiky. A on byl mrtvý! Mrtvý! Myslela si, že ho zachrání, když zastaví katovu sekyru. Ale ne. On byl mrtvý! Byl tak bledý! A jeho hruď se nehýbala, musel být mrtvý. Snowflake, kterou teď sžírala jiná bolest než ta fyzická, z posledních sil natáhla ruku ke své dávné lásce. Než se ho ale dotkla, popadly ji silné paže.

Milori přišel k sobě. Popadl ji a zvedl. Zíral na ni jako na přízrak. Nepromluvil jediné slovo. Snowflake taky ne. Byla tak vystrašená, nemohla ani dýchat, nevydala by ze sebe jedné slovo, ani kdyby na tom závisel její život. Což teď vlastně závisel. Aniž by zazněla jediná hláska, Milorimu se rozklepaly paže, byl si jistý, že se mýlí a má před sebou buď ducha, nebo dvojnici, ale nedokázal uvěřit, že by před ním stála jeho dcera. Najednou ji nedokázal pevně tisknout a pustil ji.

Snowflake náhlé uvolnění stisku nečekala. Nestála pevně na svých nohou. Upadla. A tentokrát spadla přímo na Redleafovo tělo.

Slyšela, že se za jejími zády její otec hádá s tím zlým skřítkem, ale nevnímala je. Proč by měla? Sama už přestávala vnímat svět, když… když se ten, na kom ležela, zachvěl.

Redleaf zamžoural. Nedokázal otevřít oči. Ale dokázal přes řasy poznat alespoň některé obrysy. Zdálo se mu, že vidí svou milovanou. A za ní se vše modře třpytilo. Trochu jako když ji prvně políbil… tehdy stáli pod hvězdným nebem. A teď měl před sebou ten obraz zas – jen světlejší. Takže nebe? Ani ho nic nebolelo. Necítil vůbec nic, žádnou bolest.

„Smrt je krásná," zašeptal.

Skrz Snowflake prošla ta slova jako nože. Ale milé nože. On mluvil? Mluvil?! On žil?! Náraz, se kterým dopadla na jeho břicho, ho musel probrat. „Smrt?" zopakovala po něm. Proč mluvil o smrti? Nebyl mrtvý. On žil!

Nebo tak chvíli vypadal! Než se zvedla na loktech, aby mu viděla do tváře, jeho hnědé oči se začaly protáčet – a když po nich zbylo jenom bělmo, znovu zavřel oči.

Snowflake s ním neměla odvahu zatřást. Milovala ho. Milovala. Ale miloval on stále ji? A směla se na něj vůbec podívat po tom všem, co mu způsobila? Vše v ní svádělo boj, vše. Srdce s mozkem, city s rozumem, strach s odvahou. Až nakonec – se ho rozhodla políbit. Byla rozrušená, třásla se po celém těle. První z polibků padl tam, kde zrovna měla ústa. Ten malý letmý polibek skončit na jeho hrudi. Ani kdyby byl Redleaf při vědomí, neucítil by ho. Snowflake to ale dodalo odvahu, sebrala sílu a přiblížila se k jeho popelavé tváři. Netrefila se na ústa, ale alespoň zase ucítila chuť jeho kůže na svých rtech. Díky té chuti se přestala bát. Už necítila ani svou bolest. Chtěla jenom opravdový polibek. Sehnula se k jeho rtům.

Než se ale její rty spojily s jeho rty, pro ni krásná chvíle skončila.

Milori s Talbotem se dohádali a král ji popadl. Oderval ji z ministrova těla tak prudce, že se dokonce i Redleafovo tělo přetočilo na bok.

„Ty malá děvko!" zařval Milori a sevřel ji. „Musela's všechno zničit?! Muselas? Kdes vzala tu odvahu přijít až sem? Kdes sebrala odvahu přijít mi na oči?" Král cloumal jejím křehkým tělem. Stráže se bály zakročit. Nikdo z vojáků se neodvážil zasáhnout, ani ve chvíli, kdy král vrazil té vyhublé ženě silnou facku. Pak jí znovu zatřásl. A znovu ji uhodil.

„Nech ji!" ozvalo se odkudsi. Hlas nebyl silný. Ale byl odvážný.

Clarion.

Královna byla bělejší než její manžel, rty měla nezdravě žluté a oči podlité krví. Klepala se zimou, přestože měla horečku. Každý pohyb jí působil utrpení. Ale kráčela vpřed.

Clarion již dlouhé měsíce netoužila po ničem jiném než po dítěti. Řadu týdnů se trápila a byla ničena vzpomínkou na dítě, které už kdysi měla. Byla tehdy mladá, hloupá a nepřipravená být matkou – dala své dítě pryč. Doufala, že její malé holčičce s bílými vlásky bude lépe u jejího otce a poslala ji k němu. Léta přešla, pak se dozvěděla, že posel nikdy nedorazil do Zimního paláce. Takže dítě, o kterém si celou tu dobu myslela, že v pořádku vyrůstá na severu, kam patří, bylo ztracené… Nikdo o její holčičce nic nezjistil, ani když vyslala desítky poslů, aby ji vypátrali. Když to nikdo nedokázal, vzdala to a smířila se s tím, že své dítě už nikdy neuvidí. A teď? Najednou se ta velká záhada otevřela přímo před jejíma očima. Slyšela to na vlastní uši, viděla to na vlastní oči! Miloriho dcera – její dcera – byla Snowflake. Ta Snowflake se kterou už před léty pracovala! Ta Snowflake, která zmizela! Clarion se po osudu ministryně nikdy nepídila. Proč také? Ale teď? Snowflake byla její dcera! A Snowflake zmizela, protože se ji její vlastní otec pokusil zabít?! Někdo se pokusil zabít její holčičku?! A teď ji tloukl a chtěl snad opravdu zabít! Jak se mohl Milori odvážit na její holčičku vůbec sáhnout?!

„Říkal jsi, že nevíš, co se stalo s naší dcerou!" řekla spíše, než zakřičela. Podlamovaly se jí nohy a bolelo ji dýchat. Ale tohle musela zarazit. „Že nevíš, kde skončilo naše dítě!" pokrčovala. „Jak jsi jen mohl?! Lhal jsi mi! A zraňoval jsi ji! Ubližoval's naší holčičce a teď, když je zpátky, konečně zpátky, ji chceš utlouct? Milori, pusť ji a odejdi. Odejdi od nás a už se sem nevracej!"

Milori se zašklebil. „A co když ji nenechám? Vojáci mi nic neudělají, můj spojenec by je dokázal zabít všechny jediným poklepáním kouzelné hole o zem. A ty ji nezachráníš, podívej se na sebe! Jsi slabá, umíráš. Můj plán je už nezvratný. Ty umřeš. Snowflake umře taky. A už nebude existovat žádný dědic tohohle království. Tvoje říše bude moje! Zdejší vojáci se spojí s vojsky lorda Talbota a dobijí celý svět! Teď, má milovaná Clarion, laskavě odejdi a nepleť se už nikdy více do mých záležitostí. Stála jsi mě křídlo, nebudeš mě stát mou velkou a slavnou budoucnost."

Clarion chtěla namítnout. Sotva však otevřela ústa, zase je zavřela. Bolest, která svírala celé její tělo, se stala nesnesitelnou. Královna klesla k zemi.

Nikdo jí nepomohl. Ti občané, kteří zůstali, se k ní nedostali přes stráže. A stráže se bály Talbota. Skřítek se kolem sebe neustále otáčel a svou holí odháněl každého odvážlivce, který se přese vše pokusil proniknout na podium a změnit situaci.

Milori se usmál na svou umírající ženu. A pak se otočil ke své dceři.

„Na ni ten jed funguje! Umírá. Tak proč ty ne? Proč tebe můj jed nezabil? Dostala jsi přeci silnou dávku, bodl jsem ti ji přímo do těla, pověz mi, jak je možné, že jsi zůstala živá? Muselas po tak silném jedu skončit v hrobě. Nikdo takovou dávku nepřežije!"

Snowflake tentokrát zůstala stát, když pustil její paže. Nepřítomně se dívala přímo před sebe a bylo jí jedno, co bude dál.

„Zabil jsi mi dítě."

Milori s překvapením ustoupil. Všechen ten jed ji nezabil. To byl první zázrak. Druhý zázrak byl, že jed asi vstřebalo dítě do sebe.

„Porodilas mrtvolu? Potratilas?"

Snowflake neodpověděla. Měla v sobě hrdost hodnou královny. Jeho slov ji bolela. Vzpomněla si na tu strašnou bolest, když její dítě odcházelo z jejího těla jako krev. Přišla o svoje děťátko jen pár dnů potom, co se dozvěděla, že v ní vůbec roste nějaký malý život. Nejdřív se vylekala při tom zjištění, pak se probudil její mateřský cit a své maličké milovala. A pak o něj přišla… Ani nešlo poznat, jestli měla na svět přivést dívenku, nebo chlapečka. Bolelo to. Ale nedala to na sobě znát.

„Čí bastard to byl?!"

„Na tom záleží?"

Její slova byla tak chladná. Nezdravě chladná. Šokovala ty, kteří stáli dost blízko na to, aby ji slyšeli.

Milorimu ve skutečnosti vážně nezáleželo, čí mělo být jeho vnouče. Kdyby se narodilo, musel by se postarat ještě o další generaci, která se mohla chopit trůnu. Byl šťastný, že se toho haranta zbavil. I když by bylo lepší, kdyby se spolu s dítětem zbavil i matky… Kéž by u sebe měl meč, mohl teď svou chybu snadno napravit. Utlouct ji holýma rukama by trvalo. Musel požádat o malou výpomoc svého pána.

„Pane, prosím, můžete ji zabít," otočil se král k mocnému spiklenci.

„Zabiju," přikývl Talbot – a pak dodal, „vás oba."

Milroi zbledl, „Cože?"

„Ach, snad sis nemyslel, že tě opravdu potřebuju k úspěchu? Vždyť ses neodkázal zbavit ani té holky. A kdybys byl lepší, nemusel být můj plán tak výrazně ohrožen touhle situací. Plánoval jsme tě zradit od samého začátku. Teď ses zbavil Clarion, umře každým okamžikem, takže už tě nepotřebuju vůbec k ničemu."

Milori nechápal. „Zneužil jsi mě!"

„No a co?"

„Já ti pomáhal!"

„A já pomůžu tobě," usmál se skřítek, „Budeš to mít rychle za sebou."

Talbot se rozmáchl. Jeho kouzlo zasáhlo Snowflake s dokonalou přesností. Slabá princezna spadla z podia. Nic jí nebylo. Ale neměla motivaci vstát a bojovat. Zůstala ležet. Proto ji Talbot – a i Milori – pokládali za vyřízenou. Skřítek se proto začal soustředit na krále. Jeho první čtyři střely minuly svůj cíl. Popáté narazil proud světla na ledový oblouk. Masa ledu se v mžiku roztříštila a široký okruh se pokryl střepy. Milori byl povzbuzen svou mrštností, vždyť zatím neměl ani škrábnutí! A přestal se soustředit.

Šesté rána ho zasáhla.

Milori odletěl vzduchem jako hadrová panenka. Ale dokázal se rychle zvednout. Ve vteřině střelil proti Talbotovi několik rampouchů a pokusil se mu vytvořit pod nohama kluzký led, skřítek ale jen bouchl holí o zem a místo na ledu stál v kaluži, která se záhy odpařila. A pak už střílel svá kouzla znovu.

Milori tentokrát spadl na záda a div si nevyrazil dech. Nemohl se chvíli zvednout. Stal se snadnou obětí. Talbot začal žhavit hůl. Kámen na jejím vršku rudě plál. Talbot se jal holí máchnout a ukončit tuhle trapně snadnou hru. Natáhl ruku a…

Nic.

Najednou ale holí nešlo pohnout. Talbot se překvapeně ohlédl – důvod mu vyrazil dech. Plevel! Rostliny! Hůl mu pokryly liány a šlahouny, dřevěný spodek hole se stal součástí té divné rostliny a kůra začala pokrývat i kouzelný kámen. Ať se skřítek snažil sebevíc, nedokázal svou zbraň vyprostit.

„Kdo…" zasyčel, než si všiml, kdo.

Slunečnice.

Ministryně dokázala proklouznout díky svému postavení mezi vojáky a z kraje pódia se činila. Uměla ovládat rostliny. A její kouzla teď naprosto měnila stav hry.

„Já…"

Slova se mi vytratila z úst. Bolest. Ostrá bolet. Neúnosná, strašná bolest. Podíval se na své břicho, odkud ta bolest střílela do celého jeho těla.

Viděl krev. Krev a ministrovu ruku. A v sobě v tu chvíli rozpoznal střep.

Redleaf ho bodl.

Ministr měl otevřené oči už dlouho, otevřel je, když ho převrátili na bok, viděl všechno, i když nedokázal odpovídat. Ale když nad ním klečel král, ten nechutný bastard, který si nezasloužil nic jiného než trpět za všechno to, co udělal, a on dokázal najít rukou úlomek meče… Sám se divil, kolik síly se v něm najednou našlo, když jeho ruka vystřelila prudce proti královu břichu a poslala ledovou střepinu hluboko do jeho útrob. Sám se přitom pořezal. Svou bolest ale cítil jen velmi vzdáleně.

Milori spadl. Zázrakem ne na ministra. Krváceli oba, ale královo zranění bylo smrtelné.

Talbot chvíli zaraženě stál. Nevěděl, co dál.

Milori dostal nápad. Musel toho zmetka zabít teď, když to šlo. Vždyť tohle mohlo být ještě lepší, mohl vládnout všemu sám! Ano, ano. Jenom zapíchnout tu zrádnou svini, než si zase najde svou hůl. Milori si klekl na všechny čtyři přes ministra, když se sápal po ledu. V očích měl vražedný plamen. Chtěl zařvat a vrhnout se po něm.

Ti dva, kteří způsobili tolik potíží a tolik zla, byli bezmocní. Milori se svíjel v agónii. Talut se vyděšeně díval kolem sebe. Z krále prchal život, a jakmile vydechne naposledy, a Talbot to věděl dobře, jeho vojáci získají nového pána… buď jeho ženu, nebo jeho dceru, nebo kohokoliv jiného, ale ať už to bude kdokoliv, těžko se před ním dovolá smilování. Talbot znejistil. Sám sebe se marně ptal: „Co teď?"

„Zbavte nás ho!" poručila Slunečnice.

A vojáci se vrhli na bezmocného Talbota, který udělal chybu, když se přespříliš spoléhal na svou hůl a bojoval pouze silou, ne rozumem. Na podiu se tedy toho dne opravdu prolila krev. Některé patřila dokonce ministrovi. Jeho život tam ale neskončil. Sotva zlý skřítek doskuhral pod ranami vojáků, vystoupala Snowflake na nahoru. Klekla si vedle Redleafa, který se na ni usmál sice slabě, ale vroucně, a postarala se o jeho zranění.

Slunečnice se rozhlédla okolo. Vyděšení poddaní, střepy, dva o život bojující monarchové, zraněný ministr, netečná princezna.

Byl čas zavolat doktora. Ne. Tři doktory! A možná psychologa…

Ministryně si klekla ke královně. Pak si vzpomněla ještě na něco, když se dívala na své dva kolegy – musela ještě někoho poslat najít žalářníka, aby pustil Hyacinta.

* * *

**ENGLISH**

* * *

The axe whistled through the air.

The sun bounced off it before it hammered - into a huge piece of ice.

Suddenly the huge ice arch formed above the convict's throat and stopped the deadly blow.

Where did that ice come from?

Nobody understood what happened. Nobody saw anyone. And the executioner underwood was on the last position on the list of those who undersant at least something. The only one who wasn't suprised was the Minister. His mind had already left him. He remained kneeling motionless under the cold flesh. Now noone cared what's with him. Everyone was only interested in what just happened. And that was a good question… What had happened ?! There was still no one to shout out it's opinion.

Executioner's helpers ran onto the stage. They examined the ice, but mainly tried to free the axe from it. But the axe was too deep, freeing it was impossible. If the magic ice hadn't stopped the blow, the blow would have separated the minister's so quickly he couldn't even feel the pain.

But the confusion on the stage and in the bleachers was nothing in compare was happening in Milori's mind.

He had been so close to the victory! So close! So what was this supposed to be? Who saved that horrible nasty man?! What about his plan? Didn't anyone know what he had been up to and didn't that person disclose it to the public? No, such a nonsence! Unthinkable! He forbide himself to think of such negative possibilities. Now he had to get rid of the minister.

„Execute!" he yelled from the lookout tower. „Put to death! Finish the order!" The King strained his vocal cords unnecessarily; the stage was far away, the executioner couldn't hear it.

Milori growled.

"Dear..." Clarion muttered in her chair. She felt worse a second from second. She was unhealthy yellow, her eyes were red and she had no strength. The queen needed a doctor.

Milori examined her. Instead of compassion, however, joy appeared in his eyes. The poison worked. And Clarion had no idea what was going on, had no suspicion. At least something went smoothly, at least this little thing was coming to a successful end. The kingdom would soon be his, Milori was sure. As soon as his wife released the soul and as soon as he got rid of the minister - and then eventually the sekond one too. But he couldn't rush it. Execute both ministers shortly after each other? Foolishness! Someone would notice. But if Hyacinth is missing now... in a few months he will be forgotten and then something sharp might be done. And Clarion didn't seem to last more than a few days. So now it was enough to finish the Redleaf's thing.

The king went to the door.

„Help…" his wife snorted silently.

He didn't look back. He left and closed the door behind him.

Milori ran downstairs very quickly and turned to the stage.

The executioner still didn't free his weapon. And Redleaf was still kneeling like a lamb, hadn't done even one small move.

Milori pushed the executioner and his assistants aside. He grabbed the handle, gripped it with all his strength, and pulled the ax out of the icy grip. He threw it to the executioner. Then he grabbed Redleaf by the collar and threw him off the log. The minister fell to the ground and did not move. His eyes were closed. And he wasn't breathing.

The ax was not even needed.

Several weeks of fear and suffering had deprived him of strength, hope, and the will to fight. If he was still alive, the hand of Death was reaching for him.

Seeing the state of the minister and being certain that man won't try to escape, Milori calmed down a little. He could at least see what kind of ice arch had appeared. It was beautiful clear ice, not even the most gifted ice talented fairy would be ashamed of it. But who made it ?!

Suddenly the crowd muttered.

Milori looked up.

He immediately recognized the elf who was raning quickly to the stage. Talbot. But what was he doing here? Was it him, right? No, his master wouldn't do that, it might threaten their entire plan!

Talbot was of the same opinion. He fought in front of all fairies like a madon with so much anger in his eyes.

The soldiers didn't want to let the intruders approach. But with a single wave of Talbot's stick, all the guards flew off the stage as if something massive had struck them and threw them away. Seeing what had happened to these poor men and imagining what the stick could do, the audience ran to all sides. Just to be away from there as soon as possible! Only the nobles whose honor did not allow them to flee and a few brave or very curious citizens remained. By the time the soldiers got to their feet, Talbot was at Milori's. And Redleaf's. But Talbot was not interested in the minister's body, turned directly to the king.

„The ice!?" he shouted.

Milori argued, „I have no idea where this came from! Do you think I would allow anyone to thwart this action? No fear, as soon as I find the rat, he will be punished! I'll get the traitor executed! Hanged! No! Better decaputated!"

Neferus ran his fingers lightly over the icy arch, then laughed. „Do you really want your rat? Please, she stands under the tribune. "

Upon hearing this, Milori sent troops to bring the traitors. He shouted them, threatening to punish them if they didn't catch up. The soldiers were beaten and did not care about the problems - they obeyed. They went under the tribunes divided into small groups to better cover the space and no one could escape them. And finally they got a veiled person. Besides, it couldn't have been otherwise. The figure in the cloak and hood on head wasn't supposed to escape, and in the end the person didn't even resist much when was caught and led to the light. The soldiers seemed unhealthily weak to their captives, but their job was to follow orders, not to think.

„Ha! They already have it, "cried King Milori enthusiastically as the soldiers came out from under the stands.

„And do you have a clue who is bringing to you?" Talbot grinned. „This piece of ice is amazing, really enchanting. Such a spell must take a lot of energy, but even the highest-ranking ice master wouldn't be ashamed of it. "

„What? It's just an ice."

„And it came here from such a distance!"

„What's going on?"

„Welcome, dear Milori, Miss Snowlake back," the elf laughed.

Milori turned pale. No, this could not be true! Snowflake was death for years! She must be death for years, otherwise she would have came for her revenge. No, whoever was bringing to him, it was not Snowflake. He was sure of that.

„Miss Snowflake? This is not that bitch, she is death."

„Is she?" Talbot laughed. „Look!"

„No! I won't take a look! I don't have to! I know it's not her. It can't be her because she's dead," shouted Milori without any self-discipline, and everyone who was present heard him. In a rage he tore the veiled person from the soldiers. „This isn't Snowflake, it's not her! She died years ago, even no bones can be lefting now. I am absolutely sure!" He bellowed, and without a single look at the veiled person he pushed the figure away – straightly to the minister's body. „She is dead! She is dead! My daughter is dead! I killed her myself! "

Everyone present was petrified. What? But Milori most. He was terrified of what he had just said before so many witnesses. Worst of all, Talbot was smiling. Perhaps that bastard was convenient. His grin was crazy when he pointed his breast at the captured prisoner…

With a powerful spell, the faint shrouded person fell where she was thrown - beside Redleaf - and her hood fell from her head in a sharp fall and harsh hitting the floor. White hair shone in the sun.

Shaken by fear and a rought blow, Snowflake couldn't move. Until she realized where she was. „Redleaf..." escaped quietly from her mouth. He... She got him into this mess. And he was dead! Dead! She thought she would save him is she stopps the executioner's ax. But no. He was dead! He was so pale! And his chest didn't move, he had to be dead. Snowflake, now devoured by pain other than the physical one, stretched out her hand to her old love. But before she touched him, her arms were grabbed.

Milori was prepare again. He grabbed her and picked her up. He stared at her like at a ghost, didn't speak, nor a single word. Snowflake neither. She was so scared, she couldn't even breathe, she wouldn't say one word even if her life depended on it. Which actually depended. Without a single word, Milori's arms started shaking. He was sure he is wrong and have either a ghost or a double in front of him, he couldn't believe his daughter was standing there. Suddenly he couldn't press her firmly anymore and released her.

Snowflake did not expect a sudden release. She didn't stand firmly on her feet. She fell. And this time she fell on Redleaf's body.

She heard her father arguing with the evil elf behind her back, but she didn't pay attention to them. Why should she? She was no longer perceiving the world when… when the one she lay on shivered.

Redleaf squinted. He couldn't open his eyes. But he could see at least some of the kapes and colours through his eyelashes. He though he sees his beloved woman. And behind her everything was in a light glittering blue color. A little like when he first kissed her... they stood under the starry sky that night. And now he had the image before his eyes — just lighter. So heaven? Nothing hurt him, there was no pain, no feeling of being connected with anything phisical. Heaven.

"Death is beautiful," he whispered.

Those words passed through Snowflake like knives. But nice knives. He spoke? Did he talk?! He lived?! The whack on his stomach had to wake him up. „Death?" she repeated after him. Why did he talk about death? He wasn't dead. He lived!

Or at least he seemed to live for a short moment! Before she got up on her elbows to see his face, his brown eyes began to turning upwards – and when there was only the whites left, his eyes closed again.

Snowflake had no courage to shake him. She loved him. She loved. But did he still love her? And was she allowed to look at him after all she'd done to him? Everything was fighting in her, everything. Heart with brain, feelings with reason, fear with courage. Finally, she decided to kiss him. She was agitated, shaking her entire body. The first of the kisses fell where her mouth was. The little fleeting kiss end up on his chest. Even if Redleaf was conscious, he would not feel it. But Snowflake got more courage thanks to this small contact, gathered strength, and approached his ashen face. She didn't hit his mouth, but at least she could feel the taste of his skin on her lips. Thanks to this taste, she stopped worrying. She no longer felt her pain. She just wanted a real real real kiss. She bent to his lips.

But before her lips merged with his lips, the peaceful moment was over.

Milori and Talbot had finished theirrow and the king grabbed her. He tore her off the Minister's body so violently that even Redleaf's body rolled.

„You little bitch!" Milori roared, gripping her. „Did you have to destroy everything ?! Did you have to? Where did you take the courage to come here? Where did you get the courage to come to my eyes?" The king stumbled through her fragile body. The guards were afraid to take action. None of the soldiers dared to intervene, not even when the king slapped the poor woman. Then he shook her again. And hit her again.

„Leave her!" came from somewhere. The voice was not strong. But it was courageous.

Clarion.

The queen was whiter than her husband, with her lips unhealthy yellow and eyes bruised with blood. She was shaking by cold though she had a fever. Every single move caused suffering. But she was going forward.

For months, Clarion had longed for nothing but a child. For many weeks she had been troubled and destroyed by the memory of the child she once had had. She was young at that time, stupid and unprepared to be a mother - she gave her baby away. She hoped her little white-haired girl would be better off with her father and sent her to him. Years passed, then she learned that the messenger had never arrived at the Winter Palace. So the child she thought all along growing up in the north where she belonged was lost. When nobody could, she gave up and accepted that she would never see her child again. And now? Suddenly the great mystery opened right in front of her eyes. She heard it with her own ears, she saw it with her own eyes! Milori's daughter - her daughter - was Snowflake. That Snowflake she used to work with years ago! That Snowflake who disappeared! Clarion had never attended the minister's fate. It wasn't her bussines at all. But now? Snowflake was her daughter! And Snowflake had disappeared because her own father tried to kill her?! Someone tried to kill her baby girl?! And now he was beating her, wanted to kill her! How could Milori dare to touch her little girl?!

"You said you didn't know what happened to our daughter!" She said rather than shouted. Her legs buckled and her breath hurt. But she had to stop this. "You don't know where our baby ended!" She shouted. „How could you? You lied to me! You hurt her! Hurt our little girl and now when she's back, finally back, you dare to beat her? Milori, let her go and leave. Get away from us and don't come back! "

Milori grinned, „What if I am not going to let her? The soldiers will do nothing to me, my ally could kill them all with a single tap of the magic stick. And you can't save her, look at yourself! You're weak, you're dying. My plan is irreversible. You die. Snowflake dies too. And there will be no heir to this kingdom. Your empire will be mine, is gonna be mine! The soldiers here will join Lord Talbot's troops to recharge the world! Now, my beloved Clarion, be that kind, leave and never get involved again in my plans. You have costed my wing, you won't cost me my great and glorious future. "

Clarion wanted to argue. But she barely opened her mouth. The pain that gripped her entire body became unbearable. The queen sank to the ground.

Nobody helped her. Those citizens who remained could not reach her through the guards. And the guards feared Talbot. The elf was constantly turning around, chasing away any daredevil who tried to break into the stage and change the situation.

Milori smiled at his dying wife. And then turned to his daughter.

„The poison works on her! She's dying. Then why you did not? Why didn't my poison kill you? You got a heavy dose, I stabbed it right into your body, tell me, how could you stay alive? You must end up in the grave after such a strong poison. No one can survive such an amount!"

This time Snowflake stood when he released her arms. She looked away absently, not caring what happens next.

„You killed my child."

Milori stepped back in surprise. All the poison didn't kill her? That was the first miracle. The second miracle was the poison seemed to was absorbed into the child – and that saved his mothers life.

„Did you give birth to a corpse? Got abortion?"

Snowflake didn't answer. She had the pride worthy of a queen. His words hurt. She remembered the terrible pain as her child left her body as a river of blood. She lost her baby just days after she learned there was the small life growing in her. At first she was startled to find out, then her motherly sensation awoke and she loved her little one. And then she lost it… It was hard to tell if she was to bring a girl or a boy to the world. It hurt. But she couldn't tell.

„Whose bastard was it?!"

„Does it matter?"

Her words were so cold. Unhealthily cold. She shocked those who stood close enough to hear her.

In fact, Milori didn't really care whose was his grandchild supposed to be. If thah kid were born, he would have to take care of another generation who could seize the throne. He was happy he had gotten rid of this bastard already. Though it would have been better if the mother was gone with her child… If he had a sword, he could easily correct his mistake now. But he hadn't brough any weapon and it would take whole eternity to beat her life out of her body using only hands… and so he had to ask for a little help from his master.

„My lord, please, can you kill her," the king turned to his powerfull ally.

„I will," Talbot nodded - and then added, „both of you."

Milori turned pale, „What?"

„Oh, didn't you think I really needed you to succeed? You didn't even got rid of that girl. And if you were better, my plan didn't have to be so threatened by this situation. I planned to betray you from the beggining. Don't be suprised, you would do the same. Now when you got rid of Clarion, she'll die every moment, I really don't need you any more."

Milori didn't understand. „You abused me!"

„So what?"

„I helped you! I was helping you all the time!"

„ And I will help you," the elf smiled, „it will be quickly done for you."

Talbot swung. His spell struck Snowflake with perfect precision. The weak princess fell off the stage. She was nothing. But she had no motivation to get up and fight. She remained lying. That's why Talbot - and even Milori - thought she is gone, deat, over. The elf therefore began to focus on the king. His first four missiles missed their target. For the fifth time, the stream of light struck the ice arch. The mass of ice shattered in an instant, and the wide circle was covered with shards. Milori was encouraged by his agility; And he stopped focusing.

The sixth hit hit him.

Milori flew through the air like a rag doll. But he could stand again quickly. In a second he shot a few icicles against Talbot and tried to create slippery ice under his feet, but the elf banged his cane on the ground and stood instead in the pudle, which soon evaporated. And then he shot another spell.

This time, Milori fell on his back, and lay there with his breath away. He couldn't get up for a while, that made him an easy victim. Talbot's stick began to glow. Magic stone turned red. Talbot swung his stick and was prepared to end this embarrassingly easy game. He reached out and… Nothing.

The stick could not been moved. Talbot glanced back in surprise - the reason got out of breath. Weed! Plants! His magic stick was covered with creepers and stalks, the wooden bottom of the stick became part of that strange plant, and a bark began covering the magic stone on the top. No matter how hard the elf tried, he couldn't free his weapon.

„Who…" he hissed before noticing who.

Sunflower.

Thanks to her high position the Minister was able to slip among the soldiers and got on the stage. She has always been great at controling plants. And her spells were now completely changing the state of the game.

Talbot stood stunned for a moment, didn't know what to do next.

Milori got an idea. He had to kill the bastard, kill him now hen it's possible. After all, this could be even better, he could rule over everything himself! Yes, yes. Just stab that treacherous swine before he gets his stick again. Milori knelt on four over the Minister of Autumn as he fumbled for some sharpy piece of ice. There was a murderous flame in his eyes. He wanted to scream and rush ahead.

„I…"

The words faded from his mouth. Pain. Sharp pain. Intolerable, terrible pain. He glanced at his stomach, where the pain resided and was shoting all over his body. He saw blood. Blond and the arm of Minister. And in that moment he recognized one of the shatters deep in his body.

Redleaf stabbed him.

The Minister's eyes had been open for a long time, he opened them when he was overturned, saw everything, even if he couldn't answer. But when the king, that disguisting bastard who deserved nothing but to suffer for all he had done, was kneeling over him and his hand could find a spiry ice fragment…

Redleaf himself was suprised how much strength had suddenly been found in him as his hand fired against the king's belly and sent an ice shard deep into the king's bowels. He cut himself. But felt his pain only remotely.

Milori fell. Miraculously not to the Minister. Both bleed, but the king's wound was fatal.

The two who caused so much trouble and so much evil were helpless. Milori writhed in agony. Talbot looked around in fear. The king's life was fleeing, and as soon as he would exhale, and Talbot knew it well, Milori's soldiers would have a new boss… either his wife or his daughter, or whoever else, but whoever it would be, he would hardly have mercy. Talbot was unease. He was asking himself again and again: „What now?"

„Get rid of him!" Sunflower ordered.

And the soldiers rushed to the helpless Talbot, who made a mistake when he relied too much on his magical stick and fought only by force, not by sanity. Blood was spilled on the stage that day. Some even belonged to the Minister of Autumn. But his life didn't end there. The fiendish evil elf slowly stoped moaning under the wounds of the soldiers when Snowflake climbed up. She knelt beside Redleaf, who smiled weakly but warmly, and with estranged look took care of his injuries.

Sunflower looked around. Frightened subjects, shards, two life-fighting monarchs, injured minister, an impassioned princess.

It was time to call the doctor. No. Three doctors! And maybe one psychologist…

The minister knelt down to the queen. Then she remembered something else when she looked at her two colleagues - she had to send someone to find a jailer to release Hyacinth out of the cell.

* * *

**You didn't expect that, did you? That the hero will be Sunflower. The lesson of what happened to the king and the elf is simple: Always think of everyone.**

**Just lef me know if you wanna an epilogue. If so... in my temp… be awaiting it in 2032! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Sometimes the story is finished – and some people ask for more. Here is short epiloque but I think nothing will suprise you. Just a description of happily ever after.**

* * *

**ČESKY**

* * *

Na dvou hrobech, které připomínaly zlé události, se málokdy někdo zastavil. Lord Milori ležel vedle mága Talbota. Zatímco jednoho zabili záměrně vojáci, druhému už nebylo z jeho zranění pomoci. Střepy se z roztržených střev špatně vyndávají a krev se do těla těžko vrací.

Talbotova hůl byla zničena, aby ji už nikdo nemohl zneužívat. Nebylo snadné zničit kouzelný kámen, ale nakonec se to přeci jen podařilo. Drahokam se rozpadl na mnoho nepoužitelných kusů – dva malé kusy nosila teď Slunečnice jako náušnice.

Hyacint před těmi událostmi neměl rád dvě věci: Redleafa a šachy. A teď tak rád chodíval hrát s Redleafem šachy. Vždy si dali při hře něco dobrého k jídlu a skvěle se bavili. Jen aby mohl Hyacint jít na takovou návštěvu, musel odejít z práce hned po pracovní době – nebral si už přesčasy jako dřív, raději ten čas vynaložil na cestu za tím, s kým sdílel několik týdnů sklepení.

Redleaf sice dále pracoval jako ministr, ale už nežil v paláci. Porušil tradici a našel si hezký dům nedaleko řeky. Ten dům se mu líbil vždy a tak nějak už léta snil o tom, že tam jednou bude žít. A sen si splnil. Až na to, že ve svých představách žil sám a tohle nebyl jenom jeho domov.

Redleaf žil po boku milovanou modroočky a byl spokojený. V dlani měl sice jizvu, jeho rána se hojila dlouho, ale byl na ni hrdý. Vždyť zabil chlapa, který chtěl zabít jeho – a nejen jeho, který napáchal tolik zla! Za tu "vraždu" ho nikdo nesoudil. Zároveň ho za ni nikdo neodměnil… Jenom Snowflake. Tolik se jí ulevilo, když už nežila ve stejném světě jako její tyran. Byla doma, byla v klidu a na útrapy postupně zapomínala. Jenom už nemohla mít děti… Ze všeho nejdříve si nechala ostříhat vlasy. Dlouhé jí moc slušely, ale při každém pohledu do zrcadla jí připomněly, čím vším si prošla – a tak se jich, i přes Redleafovy námitky, zbavila. A jemu pak nahrazovala tuhle ztrátu po nocích. Občas za celou noc naspali jen pár hodin, ale byli šťastní – a Redleaf ji měl alespoň v posteli. Snowflake totiž často spala na zemi. Strávila na zemi tolik nocí, že jí prostě občas nešlo v posteli usnout. Aby si tedy Redleaf pojistil že bude jeho láska spát v pohodlí, raději vždy přijal její krásu, kterou mu nabízela a vyčerpal ji tak moc, že se nemohla ani pohnout, natož od něj odejít. Vždyť to bylo krásné, když spolu byli nazí… Nazí, krom jednoho detailu: prstýnků.

Byly to už čtyři měsíce od svatby. Snowflake si vzala Redleafa, oddal je zimolesský předseda vlády – šlo o šlechtice stojícího v čele dočasně vládnoucí skupiny. Plánovalo se, že za čas se Zimolesa ujme sama Snowflake, ale zatím ne. Zatím na to nebyla připravená a nikdo nespěchal – urozeným pánům se líbilo mít takovou moc. A princezna měla dobrou učitelku – královnu.

Clarion strávila několik týdnů v péči lékařů, než se zotavila z účinků jedu, který jí byl takovou dobu podáván. Teď ale zase stála pevně na svých nohou. A byla svobodná. Manželovi nešla ani na pohřeb, chtěla na něj zapomenout. Za jedinou věc mu byla vděčná – za dceru. Clarion měla ze Snowflake radost, bělovláska byla milá a chytrá. Ale nestála o matčinu péči, nanejvýš o rady k panování. Královně to bylo líto, nejraději by své znovu nalezené děďátko líbala na tváře a doprovázela na nákupy i oficiální obědy, ale věděla, že si nic jiného než stát stranou nezaslouží – vždyť dala svou holčičku pryč… vystavila ji tak velikému nebezpečí! Za trest teď nemohla najít cestu k srdci své dcery a žila s vědomím, že nikdy nebude babičkou – a že už se nikdy nepoddá žádnému muži. Byla trochu osamělá, ale štěstí těžila z toho, že se alespoň směla dívat na kvetoucí štěstí mladé Snowflake.

Všichni byli nějakým způsobem šťastní, žili své životy. Ptáci zpívali. Vyletěli z hnízd, slétli z větví, celý den hledali žížaly a zrní. To proto, aby žili i další den. A příští den to dělali zas. A když přišel čas, našli si partnera a založili rodinu. Vychovali mláďata. Ptáčata vyrostla a vyletěla z hnízd. Slétla z větví. Hledat celý den žížaly a zrní. To aby žila další den. A tak to šlo znovu. A znovu. A znovu. – Život šel dál.

* * *

**ENGLISH**

* * *

On two graves that resembled evil events, no one ever stopped. Lord Milori lay beside the mage Talbot. While one was deliberately killed by soldiers, for the other there was no help from his injury. The shards are difficult to remove from the torn intestines and blood is hard to return to the body.

Talbot's magic stick was destroyed so no one could abuse it again. It wasn't easy to destroy the magic stone, but it was finally done. The gem had broken into many unusable pieces - two small Sunflower wore as earrings now.

Hyacint did not like two things before those events: Redleaf and chess. And now he went to play chess with Redleaf regularly. They always took something good to eat and had a great time playing. Only thing was there, Hyacint, if he wantes to go to such a visit, had to leave work briefly after working hours - he hadn't been taking overtime as before, rather spending the time traveling to see who he'd shared the basement with for weeks.

Although Redleaf continued to work as a minister, he no longer lived in the palace. He broke tradition and found a nice house near the river. He had always liked the house, and for some time he had dreamed of living there someday. And the dream came true. Except he lived alone in his imagination, and this wasn't only his home.

Redleaf lived beside his beloved blue-eyed and was satisfied. He had a scar in his palm, his wound had been healing for a long time, but he was proud of all troubles that had came with it. After all, he killed the guy who wanted to kill him - and not just him, who had done so much evil! Nobody judged him for this "murder." At the same time, no one rewarded him for it… Except Snowflake. She was so relieved that she no longer lived in the same world as her tyrant. She was home and gradually forgetting the hardships. But she couldn't have children anymore… First of all, she had her hair cut. Long was a good fit, but every time she looked in the mirror it reminded her of everything she'd gone through - and so, despite Redleaf's objections, she got rid of them. And then she was compensating him his this big loss at nights. Sometimes they slept for only a few hours but they were happy - and at least Redleaf had her in bed. Videlicet, Snowflakeoften slept on the floor. She had spent so many night at the ground she sometimes had troubles and couldn't fall asleep in bed. So, to insure that his love would sleep in comfort, Redleaf always accepted the beauty she was offering him and exhausted her so much she couldn't even move, let alone leave him. After all, it was beautiful when they slept naked… Naked, except for one detail: the rings.

It has been four months since the wedding. Snowflake married Redleaf, married by the Winterwoods Prime Minister - a nobleman who led a temporaral ruling group. It was planned that after some time Winterwoods would be taken over by Snowflake herself, but not yet. She wasn't ready yet, and nobody wanted her to hurry - aristocratic gentlemen liked to have power over the kingdom. And the princess had a good teacher - the queen.

Clarion spent several weeks in the care of doctors before recovering from the effects of the poison she had been given for so long. But now she stood firmly on her feet again. Ans she was free.

She didn't even go to her husband's funeral, all she wanted was to forget him. She was grateful to him for only one thing – for her daughter. Clarion was pleased with Snowflake, the princess was warmhearted, beautiful and smart. But she did not care for her mother's care, only for her advice for reign. The queen was sorry, she would love to kiss her newfound child on her cheeks and accompany her official lunches, but she knew she didn't deserve anything but stand aside – she had gave her little girl away, exposed her to such great danger! For punishment she could not find a place in her daughter's heart now and lived knowing she would never be a grandmother — and knowing she would never fall for any man again. She was lonely, but she was getting happines from at least looking – as she could not do anything more – at young Snowflake's and her husband's blooming happiness.

Birds were singing. They flew out of their nests, flew off the branches, looked for earthworms and grains all day. All of it to live another day. And they did it again on the next day. And when the time came, they found a partner and started a family. Raised chicks. Those little birds grew up and flew out of their nests. Flew off the branches. Looked for earthworms and grains. All of it to live another day. And so it went again. And again. And again. - Life went on.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
